Nem Bánok Semmit
by Eruhel
Summary: Yohio-fic [Yohiction]! Trixi sok mindenen keresztül ment már, erre a főnöke is megkérte, játssza egy ideig a fia barátnőjét. De mi van, ha a lány gyűlöli a férfiakat, a fiú pedig homoszexuális? Előbb-utóbb gyengéd érzelmeket kezdenek el táplálni egymás iránt, és megtanulják a világ egyik legnagyobb igazságát: Vigyázz, mit hazudsz, a végén még valóra válik.
1. 1 - Édes Tudatlanság

Első fejezet: Édes Tudatlanság

Kedves Naplóm!

Ma 2013. június 3-a van, és holnap lesz a szülinapom. Igazából fogalmam sincs, hogyan vezetnek naplót az emberek, de majd megpróbálok minden nap írni...

Anyu mondta, hogy két héten belül külföldre költözünk. Egy évvel azelőtt, hogy leérettségizhetnék. Zseniális... Miért nem tudott még egy évet várni? El nem tudom képzelni...

Június 4, 2013.

BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT NEKEM!

Anyu mondta, hogy köszönjek el a régi barátaimtól. A születésnapomon. Azt akarja, hogy én - és mindenki más - SÍRJON ma?!

Visszajöttem suliból. Megmondtam minden barátomnak - és A Barátomnak -, hogy pár évig nem fognak találkozni velem. A barátaim nem örültek, de azért barátok akartak maradni velem. De nem a pasim. Azt mondta, igazából nem is szeret. Szép kis szakítás... Később egy közös barátunk mondta, hogy megcsalt. Köszönöm, Istenem. Nem miattam lett vége.

Tara megkért, hogy menjek el vele a városba.

Aztaa, ez volt életem eddigi LEGJOBB születésnapja! Elmentünk vásárolni és Anyu meg a srácok meglepetéspartit szerveztek! Végül nem vettünk semmit és szomorúan mentünk hazafelé. De mikor beléptem az ajtón elkezdték énekelni a _Boldog szülinapot_-ot_..._ és olyan boldog voltam! Imádom őket!

Azt mondták, mivel az iskolának vége másfél héten belül, ezért ez volt a búcsúparty-m is. Úgy fognak hiányozni! Hol találhatok ilyen jó barátokra, mint ők?

Június 5, 2013.

Van egy ötletem, hova megyünk. Svédország. Részben mert eszembe jutott, hogy Anyu ott született. A szülei nagyon régen költöztek oda, és akkor jöttek vissza, mikor Anyu 16 volt, és én is állampolgár vagyok, noha sosem voltam még ott. És részben mert találtam két repjegyet az éjjeliszekrényében.

Június 13, 2013.

OMG, semmi időm nem volt írni, rengeteg tennivalóm volt. Dogák, dogák, és még több doga várt rám, de már végeztem velük. Holnap megyünk a fővárosban és - ahogy gondoltam - elmegyünk Svédországba.

Sokat veszekedtem az elmúlt két hétben a barátimmal, szóval már nem vagyunk barátok. Új fb felhasználót fogok csinálni. Tuti.

Még mindig sok dolgom van, szóval nem hiszem, hogy sokat fogok írni.

Június 14, 2013.

BASSZA MEG EZT A SZART! Épp hogy csak megérkeztünk, mikor Anyu mondta, hogy be akar nekem mutatni valakit. Beszálltunk egy taxiba és elmentünk egy nagy bérházhoz. Kiszálltunk és felmentünk a hatodikra GYALOG (!), és a legtávolabbi lakásba mentünk be. Egy férfi várt ránk - Anyu iskolai szerelme. A neve Peter, és ő lesz az új apám! Apu egy hónapja halt meg, és ő MEG AKAR HÁZASODNI?! Nem tudok lenyugodni! És nem, a pasassal semmi bajom, csak az anyámmal. Még mindig gyászolom apámat, és ő, a FELESÉGE fehérre cseréli a feketét.

Június 20, 2013.

Épp kezdek hozzászokni a tényhez, hogy új apám lesz, mikor Peter belép a szobámba, és bejelenti, hogy akkor lesz pénzem, ha dolgozok nyáron. Nagyszerű apa.

Június 21, 2013.

Még mindig semmi ötletem munkával kapcsolatban, ugyanis nem beszélek svédül. A leendő iskolám kéttannyelvű, szóval mindent angolul fogok tanulni az irodalmon és nyelvtanon kívül. Ezeket és a történelmet nem kell tanulnom - később vizsgázom belőlük.

'stenem, még le sem írtam, hogy melyik városba jöttünk. Asszem Sundsvallnak hívják.

Június 23, 2013.

Bég mindig semmi ötlet munkával kapcsolatban. Peter azt mondta, menjek a McDonald's-ba, de nem tartom jó ötletnek, még mindig nem beszélek svédül. Anyu már elmondta, hogy kell mondani, hogy _hello_, _jó napot_ és _viszlát_, de már egyikre sem emlékszem.

Június 24, 2013.

Elmentem egy boltba a közelben és találtam egy csodaszép Gothloli ruhát, de semmi pénzem megvenni. Azonnal munkát kell találnom.

Június 25, 2013.

Peter elvitt egy barátjához, akinek van egy kis butikja, ahol nem találok magamnak ruhát. Csak a tipikus plázacicák találnak itt bármi hordhatót. Utálom a divatot.

Ian - Peter barátja - mondta, hogy dolgozhatnék nála. Egy kis gondolkodási idő után elfogadtam. Azt gondoltam, ha már így felajánlotta, tehetnék egy próbát...

Más részről elkezdtem egy esti nyelvtanfolyamot. Rengeteg arab van és csak egy-két európai, szóval még nem találtam barátokat.

Június 26, 2013.

Sztem írhatnék néha párbeszédeket, ha vmi érdekes történik, pl találkozok egy helyes sráccal...

Ez volt az első munkanapom. Tetszett, nem voltak igazi plázamacskák, de sajna nem találkoztam jóképű fiúkkal sem.

Június 27, 2013.

UTÁLOM EZT A HELYET! Megmondtam Ian-nek, hogy köszönöm szépen az ajánlatát, de nem tudok olyan helyen dolgozni, ahova ilyen KURVÁK járnak! A büszkeségem nem engedi. Leírom a történetet: épp csekkoltam, hogy az összes ruhára rá van-e írva az ára, amikor belépett három picsa. Megkérdeztem, hogy segíthetek-e, és ezt válaszolták:

- Nincs szükségem egy goth segítségére, hogy egy jó rucit találjak magamnak!

Első hiba: nem goth vagyok, hanem metálos. Másrészről néha hordok színes - és egy cseppet divatos - ruhákat is. Szóval válaszoltam:

- Drágám, mondd meg, ha valami bajod van akár velem akár a stílusommal...

- Ó, semmi, csak a sötétséged... - válaszolta.

- OK, akarsz venni valamit?

- Ha ilyen emberek dolgoznak itt, akkor nem... - és kimentek a boltból. _Kibaszott toll, nem működik, annyira jellemző!_

Az eset után rohantam Ian irodájába és mindent elmondtam neki.

- Nos, ha nem akarsz tovább itt dolgozni, megértelek. Az a lány sokszor jön és veszekszik, és nem minden alkalmazottam képes elviselni.

Szóval, a karrierem eladóként két napon belül véget ért.

Június 29, 2013.

Mondtam Anyunak, hogy nem tetszik a hajam, szóval elvitt egy fodrászhoz. Levágattam a hajam. Most rövid, rövidebb hátul, de barna maradt. Feketére akartam festetni, de a fodrász azt mondta, hogy - igaz, hogy nem tenné tönkre a hajszálaimat - de hullana tőle a hajam.

Hiányozni fog a hosszú hajam, de úgy vélem, ez a rövid jobban illik hozzám.

Június 30, 2013.

Ma reggel felébredtem, és ahogy mentem a fürdőbe egy kicsit megijedtem, mikor megláttam a hajam a tükörben, de tetszett. Örültem, hogy egy csöppet hullámos. olyan... lázadónak tűnt... amilyen én vagyok.

Reggelinél úgy gondoltam, megkérdezem Petert:

- Peter...

- Uhm? - kérdezte miközben harapott egyet a narancslekváros pirítósból.

- Hallottad, mi történet velem tegnap?

- Igen, Ian mondta. Nem vagyok veled megelégedve, drágám.

- Szerinted tudnék kevesebb ember közelében dolgozni? És mit?

- Nos, én a sintértelepen dolgozom, de tele vagyunk.

Folytattuk az evést. Már majdnem végeztünk, mikor Anyunak támadt egy ötlete.

- Bébiszitterkedhetnél! Emlékszem, az unokatesóid oda meg vissza voltak, ha találkoztatok. Mit gondolsz, szívem?

- Teljesen egyet kell hogy értsek. Ha a kisgyerekek szeretik, velük kéne dolgoznia. Meg kéne néznünk az újságokat és feladhatnánk hirdetést is... hol a pokolban vannak az újságok? Mindig olyan helyen, ahol nem kellenek! Itt is van... hmm... bébiszitter kerestetik. Hívjam fel őket?

- Persze - öleltem meg.

A férfi azt mondta Peternek, hogy egy közeli kávézóban akar velem találkozni. Ma nincs ideje, de holnap találkozni fogunk. Persze, nem én vagyok az egyetlen jelentkező a munkára, szóval a LEGJOBBAT kell nyújtanom! Igenn, van egy új munkalehetőségem!

Július 1, 2013.

Hétfő van, ma találkozok azzal a férfivel, akit Tommynak hívnak. Ez minden, amit tudok róla, no meg hogy Sundsvallban lakik.

Kettőkor indultam a helyre, ahol Tommyval találkoztam. Húsz perc alatt értem oda, és további tíz percig várakoztam rá. Az új fekete Volvójával jött. Kint leparkolta a kocsit. Piros pólót és farmert viselt. Egy Schweppes-et és egy Coca Colát rendelt. Ez volt a jel, hogy ő lesz. Odamentem.

- Elnézést, maga Tommy?

- Igen, én vagyok. Te biztos a lány vagy, aki Magyarországról jött és nem beszél svédül - mosolygott.

- Jól mondja. A nevem Szőke Beatrix. Örvendek a találkozásnak.

- Ó, szép név, mit jelent a családneved?

- Nos, azt jelenti angolul, hogy _szőke_.

- Oké, hány éves vagy pontosan?

- Egy hónapja múltam tizennyolc.

- Akkor boldog születésnapot.

- Kösz - mosolyogtam.

- Dolgoztál már gyerekekkel?

- Még nem, de vannak fiatalabb unokatestvéreim.

- Szoktál játszani velük?

- Amíg Magyarországon éltem, természetesen csináltam. Hogy imádtam azokat a pillanatokat!

- A fiúkat vagy a lányokat kedveled inkább?

- Jobb szeretem a fiús dolgokat és játékokat, de úgy vettem észre, hogy sokkal hiúbbak és visszahúzódóbbak, mint a lányok.

- Milyen zenét hallgatsz?

- Szeretem a gyerekdalokat és a rajzfilmeket...

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- De... milyen zenét hallgatsz, ha mondjuk iskolába mész?

- Főleg melodic metált.

- Ismersz engem?

- Nem.

Elővett egy képet a tárcájából.

- Ismered ezt a személyt?

- Nem, sosem láttam még _ezt a személyt_.

- Megkaptad a munkát.

- Komolyan? - nem hittem a fülemnek.

- Igen.

- Jaj, köszönöm! Megölelhetlek? - kérdeztem félénken.

- Természetesen! Itt a címünk, holnap fél kilenckor az ajtóban akarlak látni.

- Ott leszek, ígérem!

Boldogan jöttem haza és mikor odaértem, elkiáltottam magam:

- Anyu, Peter, megkaptam a munkát!

_Juhéj, visszakaptam a tollam! Már hiányzott._

Visszatérve az előző témához - örültek, hogy boldognak láthatnak.

- Barátságos volt? - kérdezte Anyu.

- Igen, és ahogy láttam, rocker volt.

- Ó, az volt?

- Még mindig az.

- Hol lakik? - kérdezte Peter.

- Itt - adtam neki a papírt.

- Ok, holnap reggel elviszlek autóval, de figyeld az utat, mert haza már egyedül fogsz jönni, gyalog. Nincs túl messze.

Szóval most nagyon boldog vagyok! Pár héten belül meg tudom venni a ruhát, amit akarok! És ismerni fogok pár helyit is...

Július 2, 2013.

Nem tudtam aludni, szóval úgy döntöttem, írok valamit a naplómba. Főként azt, hogy nem tudok aludni, mert már nagyon várom, hogy elmehessek Tommy házába.

Reggel hat óra van. Megyek, lezuhanyzom, aztán eszek valamit reggelire.

'stenem, olyan kedvesek voltak! A lány, akit Emilynek hívnak, és az anyja, Amalia úgyszintén. Nyolc óra húszkor értem oda. Tommy bemutatott nekik, még a papagájnak is - cuki volt, de nem emlékszem a nevére. Talán Jágó... J

Emily nem beszél angolul, de mivel járok esti nyelvórákra egy hete, így tudok pár alapszót, és a testbeszéd is hasznos. Egész nap játszottunk és rajzfilmeket néztünk - angol felirattal a számomra.

Jaj, odáig vagyok ezért a napért! A szülők este hatra értek haza. Emily nagyon örült, hogy láthatja őket, de Tommy azt mondta, élvezte az időt, amit vele töltöttem.

Július 3, 2013.

Ma miközben mentem munkába, találkoztam azzal a barátságtalan lánnyal, de nem vett észre - ez volt a szerencsém, mert ha bármit mondott volna, kapott volna valamit, amiért nem mondott volna köszönetet.

Sokat tudtam játszani a szőkeséggel. Úgy örültem neki! És már tudom a papagáj nevét: Sora-chan-nek hívják. De mikor hazaértem, már semmi energiám nem maradt. Ezeket is csak azért írom le, mert nem bírok aludni, amíg meg nem osztom valakivel.

Augusztus 2, 2013.

Rengeteg idő telt el azóta, amióta utoljára írtam az én _Kedves Naplóm_-ba! Általában későn értem haza, és bedőltem az ágyba. De Tommy ma úgy döntött, már kettőkor hazaküld, mert akart egy kis időt tölteni a gyerekeivel. A fizetésem egy részét odaadta. Egy kicsit fura volt, szóval megkérdeztem:

- Nem akarod, hogy tovább dolgozzam neked?

- Nem, erre ne is gondolj! Emily úgy szeret, mint a nővérét! Csak a fülembe jutott, hogy akarsz venni egy ruhát - és ahogy látom, egy pár új bakancs sem ártana. Szóval Amalia és én úgy döntöttünk, adunk neked annyi pénzt, amennyi kell.

Már majdnem megöleltem, mikor folytatta:

- És jövő héten nyaralni megyünk, és Amalia szeretne egy kis időt tölteni velem. Ebben az egy hónapban egy szeretnivaló, kedves és egyenes hölgynek - _hölgy, én_ - ismertünk meg, és a lányom is ezt kérte, szóval...

Amalia belépett. Kérdezett valamit a férjétől, majd annak válasza után hozzám fordult:

- Tehát arra szeretnénk kérni téged, hogy gyere velünk Magyarországra. Beszéled a nyelvet, szóval tudnál fordítani...

Az ájulás szélén voltam és eközben irtó boldog is. _Hát persze, hogy megyek!_

- Miattad döntöttünk úgy, hogy meglátogatjuk az országod. Nem sokat hallottunk róla, mielőtt beléptél az életükbe, de érdekelni kezdett. Nem sokat tudunk a helyiekről...

- De nagyon barátságosnak és vendégszeretőnek tűnnek belőled kiindulva - mosolygott Amalia.

- Azt mondják róluk - válaszoltam.

- Akkor jössz? - kérdezte Tommy.

- Szerintem beszélek róla Anyuval. Nem akarom, hogy aggódjon értem, de szerintem igen.

- Rendben, vasárnap megyünk. Csak hívj fel, ha döntöttél - mondta végül Tommy.

Hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon érkeztem haza. Anyu és Peter rákérdeztek a boldogságom okára - nem kellett kétszer mondaniuk, hogy mondjak el mindent.

Egy kis ideje már tudtam, ki Tommy Rehn: egy híres zenész a Corroded és az Angtoria nevű zenekarokból. Megbíztam benne.

- Nos, szeretnél menni? - kérdezte Anyu.

- Igen, nagyon!

- Elmúltál tizennyolc, te döntesz a saját ügyeidben, de vigyázz magadra.

- Fogok, megígérem! Más részről - folytattam - találtál már munkát?

- Nem, de dolgozom rajta. Ne aggódj, édesem.

- Nem aggódom, csak nem akarok folyton magamról beszélni.

Augusztus 3, 2013.

Visszamentem a boltba, ahol egy hónapja voltam. Már csak egy volt abból a ruhából, amit meg akartam venni, de az én méretem volt, és tökéletesen passzolt rám. Egyébként... találtam egy pár csipkekesztyűt, egy fűzőt és egy pár térdig érő bakancsot. A pénz, amit kaptam, elég volt, hogy mindezt megvegyem.

De most meg kell keresnem minden ruhát, amit magammal akarok vinni...

Ó, kilenc óra van, és még nem hívtam Tommyt!

OK, kész. Most boldog és elégedett vagyok. De végiggondolva... hazamegyek, de nem tudom, hova... óóó, nem akarok ezen idegeskedni! Minden úgy fog történni, ahogy kell!

Augusztus 4, 2013.

Szerencsére időben értem a reptérre. Felszálltunk a gépre és pár óra múlva landoltunk Budapesten. Az én _szeretett_ repülőteremen. Utálok mindent, ami az előző életemhez köt. OK, büszke vagyok, hogy magyar vagyok, mások magyarságára nem vagyok büszke. És most - megint otthon voltam.

A gépen kerestem egy helyet, ahonnan kocsit kölcsönözhetnénk egy hétre. Busszal mentünk oda. Tommy egyedül akart a férfival beszélni - azt mondta, szerinte most nem fog kelleni a segítségem. A férfi egy horribilis összeget ajánlott fel a kocsi kölcsönzésére - ennyi pénzért már Svédországban is lehetne autót kölcsönözni - és mikor Tommy már majdnem fizetett, megszólaltam magyarul:

- Figyeljen, nem hiszem, hogy egy hónap alatt így megemelkedtek volna az árak...

A férfi velem szemben állt és úgy nézett rám, mint aki még nem látott fehér embert.

- É... én nagyon sajnálom, kisasszony, é... én nem tudtam... csa... csak azt gondoltam...

- Hogy a külföldiek arra jók, hogy átbasszuk őket? Szép.

Mondott egy alacsonyabb összeget, és megkezdtük a háromórás utunkat a Balatonra az M7-es autópályán.

- Nos, elnézést az incidensért. Néhány honfitársam már csak ilyen. Természetesen nem vagyok büszke rájuk...

- Hagyd el, Svédországban is vannak ilyenek - válaszolta Amalia.

- Jaj, ne, dugó - megint - csaptam magam homlokon, és lehúztam a kezem az arcomon. - A harmadik egy órán belül.

- Ne aggódj miatta... - kezdte Tommy.

- Magyarországon rengeteg a dugó, a sorban állás... részben ezért vagyunk olyan türelmetlenek... és _ez_ nélkül - a dugóra értettem - már ott lehetnénk.

- Ó, tényleg?

- Igen, és most még örülhetünk, hogy késő délután jöttünk - az utak megállnak kilenc és hat között - a közlekedés miatt, persze.

Egészben megérkeztünk a hotelbe, és nyolckor jelentkeztünk be. Felvittük az _alvó Csipkerózsikát_ az ágyába és én is elmentem egy hatalmasat aludni. Holnap reggel megint korán kell kelnem - a nyaraláson is vigyáznom kell Emilyre.

Augusztus 5, 2013.

Nem tudok aludni, szóval úgy döntöttem, írok ide valamit. Még csak hat óra de már ébren vagyok. Nagyszerű.

Megnéztem, hogy van-e free WiFi és találtam! Magammal hoztam a tengerkék netbookomat - Arwen-t -, szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy most csinálok új facebook felhasználót. A régi felhasználóm képei közül feltöltöttem az újabbakat, amik nem kötődtek emberhez vagy helyhez. A régi csoportjaimba is beléptem - persze csak azokba, amikben nem voltak ismerősök, csak azonos érdeklődési körűek - és bejelöltem azokat a "régi" barátokat, akikkel nem találkoztam még, de szerettem beszélgetni.

De most megyek, embert faragok magamból, hogy ne nézzek ki úgy, mint egy zombi.

Most vettem csak észre, hogy az Aranypart egyik legdrágább hotelében vagyunk! Sokat segített a Google! Köszi! ;)

OMG, egész nap fürdeni ezekkel a csodálatos lánykával nagyon nehéz feladat! Tisztelet mindenkinek, aki legalább egy gyermeket nevel.

Pár perce Skype-oltam Anyuval, és mondtam, hogy jól vagyok.

Augusztus 6, 2013.

Úgy aludtam az éjjel, mint a bunda. Még semmi érdekes nem történt.

Jaj, ne! Amalia mondta, hogy az iskola két héten belül, augusztus 19-én kezdődik. Beszélgettünk az iskolarendszerről és olyan... más. Általános iskolába járnak 7-től 16 éves korig és a középiskola nem kötelező! Ez annyira furi. Szóval egy általános iskola utolsó osztályába fogok járni, hogy letehessem a záróvizsgákat.

Kérdezgettem őt az iskoláról, ahova járni fogok, és azt mondta, a lehető legjobb választás volt. Azt mondta, ismer valakit, aki ott tanult. Kéttannyelvű suli. Eléggé megörültem ennek a hírnek, mert... nem igazán beszélek svédül. Mondhatni egyáltalán nem.

Augusztus 7, 2013.

Megkóstolták, milyen a gulyás, a halászlé, a lángos... mondjuk Emilynek nem tetszett a fokhagyma, de megette - mármint a kaját - amit adtunk neki, szóval megnyugodtam, hogy nem vámpír! J

Augusztus 9, 2013.

Tegnap semmi erőm nem volt írni, de ma családi program van, és én fordítok. Elmentünk a „magas" Balaton-felvidékre, és megnéztünk egy várat. Láthattunk pár idióta magyart, fegyverekkel _játszani, _amit ők harcászati bemutatónak neveztek. Valahogy lefordítottam nekik. Aztán egyik srác el akart vinni, hogy kipróbáljam az egyik fegyvert - a show része volt - de meg tudtam neki magyarázni, hogy ennek a kedves svéd családnak kell fordítanom.

Aztán elmentünk Tapolcára a Tavasbarlanghoz. Én már voltam itt, szóval mondtam Emilynek, hogy ne féljen semmitől. Csónakázás közben beszélgettem Amaliával és - szerintem - barátok lettünk.

Augusztus 10, 2013.

Ez az utolsó napunk, holnap utazunk haza. Fürdést és napozást terveztünk. A vízállás magas volt, szóval valakinek vigyázni kellett a gyerekekre - ez általában én voltam.

Ó, hahó, úgy hallom, most ébredt fel. Asszem, le kell vinnem őt fürdeni miután ellenőriztem a naptej mennyiségét a testén...

ÓÓÓÓÓ! Úgy örülök, hogy holnap hazamegyünk! Találkoztam valakivel - valójában KÉT valakivel -, akivel nem akartam... A történet: Levittem az én kis hercegnőmet a szüleihez és jártam egyet a sétányon. Kis idő múltán visszafordultam, és már majdnem elértem a második családomat - _Rehn-éket_ - amikor egy ismerős hang azt mondta, hogy _Szeretlek._ visszafordultam:

- Ivor?

Ő az exem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy őt hallottam. Aztán megláttam idiótán vigyorogni a legjobb barátnőm, Tara kezét fogva:

- He... hello - kezdte magyarul. - Régen találkoztunk...

Ordítani akartam, de inkább magamban tartottam.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy... Svédországban fogsz lakni? - kérdezte Tara. - mit csinálsz itt? Te... te hazudtál nekünk?

Nem tudtam tovább magamban tartani. Kitört belőlem:

- Ki hazudik itt? Mert nem én! Tara, te voltál a legjobb barátnőm! Mindent elmondtam neked! Tudtad, hogy éreztem, amikor... amikor... És te?! Neked adtam... mindenem! Neked adtam a szívem, neked adtam a SZÜZESSÉGEM! És mit teszel most? Baszod a... Argh! Menjetek a POKOLBA, srácok!

Már majdnem megütöttem őket, mikor megjelent Tommy.

- Hé csajszi, nyugodj le! - látta, hogy a sírás szélén állok, szóval folytatta. - Csak gyere velem és mondj el mindent.

Szellemként követtem. Az egész strand engem bámult, de nem érdekelt. Mikor elég messze voltunk, megkérdezte:

- Mi történt? Ó, ne sírj, kérlek... - ölelt meg. - Ne sírj...

- Ő... ő volt a... a Szerelmem... nagy kezdőbetűvel, és a másik... ő... a legjobb barátnőm. Én... én tudtam... tudtam, hogy... hogy ő... megcsalt, de... é... én nem gondoltam, hogy... hogy vele... hogy Tarával...

- Csssst... semmi baj... nem érnek egy könnycseppet sem... csssst...

Akkor és ott olyan volt, mintha az apám lenne. Értékeltem, hogy nem akart velük semmit se csinálni, csak azt mondta, hogy a rohadt életük SEMMIT nem ér. Főleg sírást. Le tudott nyugtatni és végül vissza tudtam térni ahhoz az életemhez, amiben még nem voltak hazugságok.

Augusztus 11, 2013.

Reggel volt egy kis időm, mivel már tegnap bepakoltam a cuccaimat. Arra gondoltam, hogy jó ötlet lenne Anyut felhívni Skype-on. Fent volt.

- Hé, hallasz?

- Igen, mi a helyzet nálad?

- Ugyanaz - nevettem. - Szóval, hogy vagy?

- Jól, jól! De még jobban leszek, ha már hazaérkeztél! Mikor jössz?

- Ma, ha szerencsénk van - és szerintem lesz -, akkor elérjük a 11-kor induló gépet.

- Igen, szerintem is el fogjátok, a forgalom jobb Budapest felé, mint a Balatonra...

- Ahogy mondod.

- Drágám, mondanom kell neked valamit - az alsó ajkát harapdálta, vagyis ideges volt. - Terhes vagyok.

- Ó, tényleg? - kérdeztem egy kicsit... lesokkolva.

- Igen, hát nem... csodálatos?

Valaki kopogott az ajtómon.

- Öhm, most mennem kell, szia! - amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, kikapcsoltam a netbookom.

Két óra múlva dugóba kerültünk - újra, szóval esélyünk nem volt elérni a gépet. És most a reptéren várunk a következő járatra. Megint későn fogunk hazaérni.

Jaj, ne! Anyu kórházban van, ANYU KÓRHÁZBAN VAN! épp hogy hazaértem, már sírva találtam Petert a konyhában. Anyuról kérdeztem, de nem kaptam kielégítő választ. Nem akartam a csendet hallgatni, szóval bekapcsoltam a tévét. Bekapcsoltam a feliratot, és néztem a híreket. Már majdnem elaludtam, amikor a nő mondta:

- A Budapestről Stockholmba tartó gép katasztrófájának egy túlélője sem volt.

- Mi?

A képernyő alján láttam a szöveget: Repülőgép-katasztrófa Budapest és Stockholm között. Nem találtak túlélőt.

Bámultam a képernyőt. Peter abban a szent pillanatban lépett be, és azt mondta:

- Anna azt hitte, azon a gépen vagy... és én is I. Sokkot kapott és... ő...

- Elvesztette a babát... - fejeztem be.

- Kór... kórházban van.

Nem tudta kimondani. Több volt, mint amit el bírt viselni. Újra kitört belőle a sírás. Azt mondta, hogy Anyu még mindig él, de az orvosok még nem döntötték el, hogy várjanak, vagy operálják meg. Nagy dilemma, túl nagy dilemma, hogy azonnal döntsenek, de dönteniük kell, és jól kell dönteniük, ahogy lehet, különben Anyu akár meg is halhat...

Augusztus 12, 2013.

Ma is el kellett mennem dolgozni. Elég szokatlan nap volt: Amalia otthon maradt. Azt mondta, beszélnie kellett valakivel, aki most messze van, és később is kell majd. Szóval úgy döntött, inkább otthon marad.

Vigyáztam Emilyre, de nem igazán tudtam koncentrálni. Imádkoztam Istenhez, hogy mentse meg anyám életét.

- Trixi! - egy kezet láttam amint az arcom előtt integet. - Minden OK? - kérdezte Amalia.

- Igen, igen, jól vagyok...

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Hhh - sóhajtottam. - Beszélhetnénk egy olyan helyen, ahol a gyerekek nem hallanak?

- Hát persze. Menj a konyhába, mindjárt megyek én is.

Kérdezett valami a lányától és kicsivel később hallottam a Hamupipőke zenéjét. Leültem az asztal mellé, ahogy ő is.

- Szóval, mi történt?

- Láttad tegnap este a híreket?

- Igen.

- Akkor emlékszel, hogy volt egy hír egy repülőgép-katasztrófáról.

- Az a járat volt, amit lekéstünk.

- Igen. Édesanyám azt hitte, azon a gépen vagyunk. Terhes volt.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy _volt_?

- Elvesztette a babát. Most kórházban van élet és halál között.

- Ó, részvétem. Nem is tudom, mit tennék, ha az én anyám volna ilyen helyzetben... meg szeretnéd látogatni?

- Peterrel elmegyünk munka után. De azért köszi.

- Igazán nincs mit.

Hatkor Peter és én Anyu ágya mellett álltunk. Semmit nem tudott mondani. Aludt.

- Anyu - kezdtem magyarul. Úgy hittem, ha azon a nyelven kezdek beszélni, amit ő tanított nekem, jobban lesz. - Itt vagyok, és jól vagyok. Remélem, hamarosan már te is. Szeretlek.

Mikor hazaértünk, leírtam ezeket, és... most szerintem bedőlök az ágyba, és addig sírok, amíg el nem nyom az álom.

Augusztus 13, 2013.

Ma műtötték Anyut. Mivel már elmúlt 45, a kórházban kellett maradnia. Munka után olyan gyorsan mentem oda, ahogy csak tudtam. Látni akartam az arcát, azt akartam mondani neki, hogy minden rendben lesz.

- Sajnálom, szívem... - rámnézett; a szeme tele volt fájdalommal. - Nagyon sajnálom.

- Nem, Anyu, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem. Nem voltam otthon, amikor szükséged lett volna rám. Én... sajnálom - sírtam.

- Csst... semmi baj - suttogta. Élvezd az életet, ne vegyél tudomást a gyengeségemről. Épp elég, ha Peter ezt csinálja. Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj - levegőt vett - mint egy csillag, és mesélj nekem olyan dolgokat, amik felvidítanak. Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj, kicsim...

- megígérem, hogy fogok...

- Khm... - egy ápoló megköszörülte a torkát. - Kisasszony, egyedül kéne hagynia.

- Oké, megyek... szeretlek - pusziltam homlokon. - Viszlát nemsokára.

Nem mondott semmit, csak integetett.

Olyan későn értem haza, mint még soha. Eltévedtem a városban és a telefonom kibaszott aksija annyira lemerült, hogy kikapcsolt. Nem volt nálam pénz, hogy utcai telefonfülkét használjak, nem tudtam megnézni a telómon a térképet, és nem találkoztam senkivel. Szerencsére - egy óra reménytelen séta után - találkoztam egy sráccal, aki tuti nem volt idősebb nálam, és megkérdeztem, merre van az utca, ahol lakom.

- Te jó ég, te lány, rohadtul eltévedtél.

- Tudom, nem kell emlékeztetned.

Elengedte a megjegyzésem a füle mellett, és folytatta:

- Vissza kell fordulnod és követned ezt az utcát, amíg el nem éred a sétálóutcát. Aztán fordulj jobbra, majd balra a második sarkon, de... tudod, mit? A sétálóutcába megyek, mehetnénk együtt is.

Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet, de ahogy láttam - és ezeket a dolgokat mindig jól látom - valamiféle rocker volt, és a rockerekben jobban megbíztam, mint a többi emberben - főként mert én is az voltam.

Egész úton beszélgettünk és mikor elértük a sétálóutcát megölelt, és megígértette velem, hogy bejelölöm facebookon. Az első itteni barátom! J Csak barát, igen, a barátnőjéhez ment. De örülök, hogy ismerek valakit a korosztályomból...

Augusztus 14, 2013.

Holnap lett volna az esküvő, de helyette temetés lesz. Igen, éjjel meghalt a kórházban. Az idegei nem bírták elviselni, hogy elveszette a fiát - megint.

Munka után mondtam Tommynak, hogy holnap szeretnék korábban elmenni. Nem volt probléma, azt mondta, ha itt az idő, hívjam Amaliát, majd hazajön.

Augusztus 16, 2013.

Reggel kilenc van, és nem bírok aludni. Tegnap volt Anyu temetése. Mivel svéd állampolgár volt, eltemethették Svédországban. A temetés maga... eléggé... szörnyű volt. Semmit nem értettem, és a sír is ronda volt - biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki tetszett volna. Nagyon eltérő volt az ízlésünk. Én fekete-fehér vagyok és egy kicsit fiús, míg ő színes és csinos volt. De úgy szerettük egymást, mint senki mást.

Te jó ég! Te jó ég! Te jó ég! Délután elmentem kocogni és Peter is elment valahova a barátaival és csak késő éjjel ért haza - részegen. Elkezdett taperolni így kiszöktem a városba. Ötletem nem volt, hova menjek, éhes voltam és fáradt, a suli mindjárt elkezdődik, és nincs hol laknom... Az első - és egyetlen - ötletem éjfélkor, tréningruhában az volt, hogy meglátogassam az egyetlen olyan ismerősöm, akit tudtam, hol lakik, é bekéredzkedjek egy éjszakára. Így odasiettem és kopogtattam az ajtón. Úgy néztem ki, mint egy csöves. Az ajtó egy percen belül kinyílt:

- Igen? - kérdezte a félig alvó Amalia.

- Hello... - nem próbáltam mosolyogni.

- Ó, te vagy az? - kérdezte csodálkozó arccal.

- Lehetne... - mélyen a szemébe néztem miközben a könnyeimmel küszködtem. - Lehetne, hogy itt maradjak egy éjszakára?

- Persze. Gyere be.

Bementünk a konyhába és felajánlotta, hogy csinál nekem kakaót.

- Szóval, mi történt?

Mindent elmondtam neki néha sírószüneteket tartva.

- Az utolsó dolog, ami mondott az volt, hogy_ Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj, kicsim... _El tudod képzelni? - kérdeztem nem is igazán tőle, inkább magamtól.

- Nem akarsz visszaköltözni Magyarországra? Félre ne érts, szeretem, amit a gyerekeimmel csinálsz, és szeretem a személyiséged, csak... szerintem ez lenne a leglogikusabb.

- Már én is gondoltam rá, de nem akarok olyan helyen élni, ahol az egész életem egy hazugságon alapszik. Azt hittem, szerető családban élek, de Anyu végig az iskolai szerelmére áhítozott.

- Szóval úgy döntöttél, Svédországban maradsz? Becsüllek.

- Kösz. Igen, de nem tudom, hogy csináljam. Lakást is kell találnom. Nem akarok tovább azzal a részeges állattal élni.

- Hmm... Holnap majd megkérdezem valamiről Tommyt. De most gyere velem a vendégszobába. És le is zuhanyozhatnál.

- Hh - sóhajtottam. - Köszönet mindenért.

Augusztus 17, 2013.

A tegnapi események második felét ma írtam. Nem fogod kitalálni, mi történt! Nem, mert csak egy napló vagy.

Hét körül keltem. Nem tudtam tovább aludni, mert a telefonom ébresztett. _Na, kösz_... Szóval felébredtem és - miután elmentem a mellékhelyiségbe - a konyhába mentem. Az egész család ott volt. Megbeszélést tartottak. Megköszörültem a torkom.

- Jó reggelt...

- Hé, jó reggelt, ülj csak le! - ajánlotta Tommy.

- Köszi...

- Kész egy kis kenyeret reggelire? Egy kis vajat? Sajt?

- Köszi, de...

- Elfogadhatod, nem... el kell fogadnod! Csak egyél. Ma is szükséged lesz energiára.

A csodálatos reggeli után Emily elment felöltözni. El akartam mosogatni de Tommyék nem engedték.

- Beatrix, olyat szeretnék neked felajánlani, amit még senkinek - Tommy mélyen nézett a szemembe, ami egy kicsit frusztrált. - Részben mert a barátaimnak volt elég pénzük és nem voltak nők.

- Mit szeretnél...?

- Szeretném felajánlani, hogy addig élj ebben a házban, amíg nem tudsz megengedni egy sajátot.

Semmit nem tudtam mondani az _ööö_-n kívül. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ez velem történik meg. Egy rocksztár felajánlja, hogy éljek nála.

- Nos, szeretnél? Ebben az esetben Emily au pairjévé válnál.

- Hogyan utasíthatnám vissza? Ó, te jó ég, nem hiszem el, hogy ez velem történik meg!

Mosolyogtak, és azt mondták, hívjam fel Petert és mondjam meg, hogy költözök. Szombat volt így egész nap otthon voltak. Szombatonként általában nem dolgoztam. Összepakoltuk a cuccaimat, mint mielőtt Svédországba jöttünk, majd eljöttünk Tommyékhoz. Talán a kislány örült a legjobban a költözésemnek.

És most itt vagyok egy szobában, ami az enyém lett.

Augusztus 19, 2013.

Ma volt az iskola első napja, ahova - természetesen - egyéb teendőim miatt nem tudtam elmenni. Csak egy évnyitó volt. Jobb szeretem az évzárókat...

Augusztus 20, 2013.

Ez volt az első napom egy svéd iskolában. Tök jó lett volna, ha az a bunkó lény - akit Ellie-nek hívnak - nem lenne az osztálytársam. Először el kellett mennem az igazgatóhoz az órarendemért. Odaadta, és mentem az első órámra: irodalom. Ahogy már előzőleg leírtam: nem kell vizsgáznom irodalomból, nyelvtanból és történelemből, de be kell járom órákra.

Ahogy beléptem a terembe, minden szem rám szegeződött, és észrevettem - _őt_.

- Osztály, ő az újosztálytársatok, aki Magyarországról jött - mondta a tanár. - Menj, foglalj helyet valahol.

Az osztály rocker részébe mentem és leültem. Amíg odamentem, elmentem mellette, és hallottam, amint a _barátainak _mondja: _a buzi elment és egy goth jön a helyére_; de nem igazán érdekelt, mit gondol rólam. Leültem egy üres helyre.

- Khm - a tanár megköszörülte a torkát. - ahogy leültél, fel is állhatnál, és mondhatnál pár szót magadról.

Sóhajtottam egy nagyot, miközben felálltam.

- Helló mindenki, a nevem Beatrix és Magyarországról jöttem, ahogy már hallhattátok. Tizennyolc éves vagyok. Nem beszélek sem svédül se semmi egyéb kelta nyelven az angolt kivéve. A humán tárgyakat jobban szeretem, mint a reáltárgyakat. Ahogy láthatjátok, metálos vagyok. Ha érdekel még valami, csak kérdezz órák után. Köszönöm a beszéd lehetőségét - ültem le. Igen, mostanában elég flegma lettem - köszönhetően az embereknek, akik tönkretették az életem.

Észrevettem, hogy a srác, aki segített hazatalálni pár napja, szintén az osztálytársam volt. Mellesleg Ericnek hívják. Órák után bemutatott a barátainak és a barátnőjének. Kedvesek voltak és felajánlottam, hogy meghívom őket egy-egy sörre. Eric és Carina eljöttek, de a többiek hazamentek. A söreink megivása után mi is hazamentünk, de én előbb összeszedtem Emilt, aki elmesélte a napját az oviban - olyan ennivaló volt! Egyre jobb és jobb vagyok a sédben, bár szerintem soha nem leszek képes önállóan beszélni a nyelvet, egyelőre viszont biztos jobb vagyok a hallgatásban.

Augusztus 21, 2013.

Ma észrevettem, hogy sok magyar van az osztályomban. Sokan közülük a menőkkel lógtak de volt néhány rocker is. Órák után meghívtak egy italra. Jó volt egy kis magyar beszédet hallgatni. Egyikük kifejezetten kedves volt hozzám: Norbert. Ő nem volt az osztálytársunk, informatikát tanult egy középiskolában. De magyar volt (az apja, az anyja svéd), és jól kijöttünk egymással. Mikor mennem kellett - a beszélgetésünk közepén - megadtam neki a számom. Ő az első nem-családtag, aki hamarabb tudta a számom, mint a facebookom vagy a Skype-om.

Miután hazavittem Emilyt és befejeztem a házi feladatot, a telefonom elkezdett csörögni. felvettem:

- Igen? Ki az? - kérdeztem angolul, a közlekedőnyelvemen.

- Szia, Norbi vagyok - válaszolt magyarul.

- Jaj, helló! Mizu?

- Semmi különös, csak meg akartam kérdezni a facebook neved, mert egyetlen Szőke Beatrixet sem találok, aki Svédországban élne.

- Óóó, Miya Tsuki néven vagyok fent! Tudod, nem akartam, hogy néhány régi ismerősöm kapcsolatba lépjen velem.

- Ó, köszi! Mindjárt felveszlek, és folytathatjuk ott a beszélgetést, OK?

- Oké, szia!

- Szia - tette le.

Azonnal bekapcsoltam a netbookom és találtam egy baráti felkérést tőle. Elfogadtam és lényegtelen dolgokról kezdtünk beszélgetni, majd megegyeztünk, hogy szombaton találkozunk. Korábban nem nagyon volt időm.

Augusztus 24, 2013.

Szerintem, ha nem történik semmi izgalmas egy nap, akkor inkább nem írok semmit. De ma történt. Nos: Norbi és én a kedvenc kocsmájában találkoztunk. Páran mások is voltak ott, szóval elég nagy társaság voltunk. Később, mikor Norbi a harmadik sört rendelte nekem, kitaláltam, hogy ez egy randi akar lenni. Kedves és cuki volt, de nem igazán érdekel. Szerintem egy kicsit túl macsó típus nekem. Hazakísért, mert nem akarta, hogy eltévedjek - hallotta már az eltévedős sztorimat Erictől. Köszi, köszi. Nem igazán akartam megmutatni neki, merre lakom - az megmutatta volna, hol lakik a családom. Így mikor elértük az utca sarkát, megálltam.

- Nos, ideje elválni egymástól...

- Tudod, melyik házba menj be? - mosolygott, és megfogta a derekam.

- Figyelj, cuki vagy, meg minden, de...

- Igen? - az arca is közelebb jött. Tudtam, mit akar.

- Várj, várj, nem hiszem, hogy készen állok erre - elvettem a kezeit a testemtől.

- Jól van, akkor... szia - adott puszit az arcomra.

Otthon beestem az ágyamba és elaludtam. Hatkor találkoztunk a kocsmában és több mint négy órát voltunk ott, ez biztos. Volt kulcsom a házhoz, szóval nem volt gond, ha későn értem haza.

Augusztus 26, 2013.

Suliban odarohantam Erichez; csodálkozott a viselkedésemen, de egyetlen mondattal meg tudtam magyarázni.

- Volt róla fogalmad, hogy akar tőlem valamit?

- Ki, és miről beszélsz?

- Norbi! Emlékszel, együtt mentünk a Strongba két napja! Ne nézz így rám, te is ott voltál!

- Ó, óóóó! Emlékszem! Fogalmam sincs.

- Mi?

Nevetett egy rövidet mielőtt megmagyarázta:

- Úgy értem nem tudtam, hogy akar tőled valamit, mielőtt idejöttél és megkérdezted.

- Jaj, megijesztettelek?

- Nem, nem, csak akkora hanggal jöttél, hogy nem tudtam mit kezdeni vele.

Órák után hazamentem és chateltem egy régi barátommal Magyarországról. Nem tudtam volna elviselni, ha kitiltom őt az életemből. Az igazi neve Botond, de általában Duncannek vagy csak D-nek hívjuk.

[Én] Hi, mizu?

[D] Semmi különös! Te lány, nagyon-nagyon rég nem beszéltünk, mi történt veled?

[Én] Ahogy már mondtam, Svédországban élek. És dolgozom! El tudod képzelni?

[D] OMG, tök jó! És mit?

[Én] Au pairként, a _családom_ pedig... nos, hallottál már valaha a Corroded-ról?

[D] Nem, mi az?

[Én] Egy svéd rock banda. És a gitárosuknak dolgozom.

[D] Te jó ég, te lány, átkozottul szerencsés vagy! Van egy jóképű fia, talán...? ^^

[Én] Nem, legalábbis még nem találkoztam vele. Egy szöszi kislánnyal dolgozom!

[D] Hogy bírod ki?

[Én] Tudod, hogy szeretem a gyerekeket... J

[D] Igen... bocsi, mennem kell, légy jó! Puszi ;)

[Én] Szia, puszi neked és a barátnődnek!

[D] Nos, már nem vagyunk együtt.

[Én] Ó, mi történt?

[D] Csak kiszáradt, mint egy patak. De már tényleg mennem kell! Szia!

Augusztus 27, 2013.

Carina megkért, hogy menjek vele suli után. Akart egy pólót venni magának és egy barátja sem ért rá. Egy meglepetés volt Ericnek és amúgy is - férfi lévén - Eric nem tudott volna annyit várni, amennyit kellett volna. És Carinának tetszett a ruházkodási stílusom. Megmondtam neki, hogy legkésőbb négykor el kell mennem Emilyért. Kicsit csalódott volt, de elfogadta.

Az első boltban talált olyat, amilyet akart - fél óra próbálgatás és _Tényleg szükségem van erre?_ után -, és megvette. Felajánlotta, hogy eljön velem Emily óvodájához, de elutasítottam. Tudtam, hogy nem lenne jó, ha valaki kitalálná, kinek dolgozom.

Szeptember 13, 2013.

Péntek tizenharmadika van, és nagyon érdekel, mi fog ma történni. Nem vagyok babonás, csak kíváncsi. De ideje felkelni, szóval szerintem csak este fogok még valami írni, mert Norbi megkért, hogy ha kész vagyok otthon, akkor menjek vele, és nem tudok rájönni, mi a Csodát akarhat. És bocsi, hogy két és fél hétig lusta voltam írni, de vagy barátokkal voltam vagy otthon volt dolgom, de a lényeg, hogy nem volt időm.

Megtette! Megtette! MEGTETTE! Kérdezhetnéd: ki és mit? Elmondom: elmentünk moziba és megnéztünk egy ijesztő filmet, amire nem emlékszem - részben mert utálom a horrort és a thrillert, és részben mert nem a _filmre_ koncentráltam - aztán ettünk egyet a Mc Donald's-ban. Végig flörtölt velem, de nem zavart, mert nekem is tetszett. Később elmentünk egy játszótérre és hintáztunk egy ideig. Későre járt, szóval felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz az új kocsijával. Megállíttattam a kocsit egy parknál, mert este gyönyörű volt a szökőkútja. Leültünk mellé és néztük a szépségét. Nem sokkal később megérintette a kezem. Egymás szemébe néztünk és ugyanazt akartuk. Igen, tudom, hogy három héttel ezelőtt azt írtam, nem érdekel, de úgy viselkedett velem, mint egy kiskutya, nem mondhattam neki, hogy _Menj el és ne próbálj kapcsolatba lépni velem többé._ olyan egyszerűen és igazából nem is akartam. Mikor nagyon közel ért hozzám, egy kérdést tett fel egy rövid és zavart nevetés után:

- Tudom, hogy most egy kibaszott idiótának fogsz tartani, de meg kell kérdeznem, mielőtt meg tudnálak csókolni, mert a fontossága ezen fog múlni: lennél a barátnőm?

Semmi érthetőt nem tudtam mondani.

- Szóval nem? Megértelek, csak nemrég jöttél, és nem igazán ismersz, de...

- Igen.

- Mi?

- A válaszom: igen. Szeretnék a barátnőd lenni. Szembe kell néznem az érzéseimmel.

Néhány másodpercig egymásra mosolyogtunk aztán megcsókolt. Gyors és erős volt - ahogy szeretem.

Még néhány percig néztük a szökőkutat aztán hazavitt. A sarkon újra megcsókolt - nem engedtem közelebb a házhoz -, aztán elment. Hatalmas mosollyal léptem be a házba. A család épp vacsorázott szóval csatlakoztam hozzájuk, de többet vigyorogtam, mint amennyit ettem.

Szerintem ezentúl péntek tizenharmadika lesz a szerencsenapom.

Szeptember 21, 2013.

Ma Norbi elvitt az egyik barátjához - meg akarták ismerni a szépnek és okosnak mondott barátnőjét. Sok vodkát ittak, amit utálok, de vodka-narancsot, ami egy kicsit jobb, én is ittam. Sokat segítettek, hogy értsem a részeg-svéd nyelvet.

Október 23, 2013.

Ma egy nemzeti ünnep van Magyarországon az '56-os forradalomban elhunytak tiszteletére. Ma egy kicsit magyarabb voltam, mint általában szoktam.

Egyébként bocsi, hogy nem írtam, az ígéretemet, miszerint majdnem minden nap írni fogok, asszem harmadszor szegtem meg.

Újra felfedeztem néhány régi, szeretett bandámat: Tokio Hotel, Cinema Bizarre és Nevada Tan. Oké, nagyon szerettem a németeket anno! ^^ Az "új" TH album, a _Humanoid_ egy nagy kupac SZAR.

Más részről már nagyon várom A Hobbitot! ^^

Október 26, 2013.

Ma volt egy házibuli Andy-nél (a srácnál, akihez egy hónapja mentünk). A szimatszatyrom majdnem elveszett, mikor elmentünk egy koncertre, és nekem kellett vigyáznom a cuccokra.

Október 27, 2013.

Egyre jobban és jobban szeretem Norbit! Ma elvitt a szüleihez, és Ő főzött! Eléggé, _hmm_, finom volt! A szülei tök kedvesek voltak. Az anyja ápolónő, az apja orvos.

November 2, 2013.

Ma van Svédországban Mindenszentek napja. Andy, Norbi és én ma elmentünk egy rockkoncertre, és fél órába telt rájönnöm, hogy ez AZ a koncert volt, amiről Tommy már hónapok óta beszél! Bárhol máshol szívesebben lettem volna, még akár egy tuctuc-partin is, mint ott. A Pokolba kívántam magamat és Norbit, de nem történt meg. Felismertem Amaliát és a gyerekeket a backstage-ben. El akartam ájulni. Amikor Norbi rámnézett, megkérdezte, hogy kérek-e még egy italt, de Andy látta, hogy szörnyen érzem magam, és kijött velem. Megkérdezte, hogy kell-e taxi, de megmondtam neki, hogy tudok hívni magamnak.

- Nem, még csak nem is beszélsz svédül! - ellenkezett. - Hívok neked egyet, és itt maradok, amíg nem szállsz be, oks?

- Hát persze - néztem rá megadóan. Tudtam, hogy haza nem mehetek, de itt sem élem túl. Amíg egy olyan taxit kért, amelyiknek a sofőrje beszél angolul, én azon gondolkodtam, hogy oldhatnám meg a problémát, de nem jutott az eszembe semmi hasznos, vagy legalább használható.

A taxi odaért és én beszálltam. Andy adott némi pénzt és visszament az épületbe.

- Nos, hova vihetem? - kérdezte a sofőr.

- Hát... sehova. Itt a pénz, köszönöm, hogy eljött! - hadartam, és kiszálltam. Úgy nézett rám, mint ahogy hülyékre szokás, de már _volt_ tervem. Éjjel volt és hideg, én pedig egyszál kapucnis pulcsiban voltam, szóval azonnal hívtam Amaliát.

- Igen? - vette fel harmadik hívásra.

- Helló, épp itt vagyok, ahol a párod koncertet ad. Valahogy be tudnál juttatni?

- Persze, várj egy percet - tette le.

Tíz perc múlva egy testőrrel jött. A testőr adott nekem egy V.I.P.-pass-et, és együtt visszamentünk a backstage-be.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Amalia, mikor beértünk. - Nem fázol?

- Nem, nem fázom, minden rendben - hazudtam. Egy cseppet fáztam, lehet, meg is fáztam, a pasim pedig egy fasz volt velem.

- Hogy jöttél ide? Nem azt mondtad reggel, hogy a barátaiddal fogsz lógni?

- De, de ide kerültünk! Tudod, _hapci _nem akarom, hogy tudják, hogy nektek dolgozom. Jobb nektek, mert az otthonotok helye nem széles körben ismert és jobb nekem, mert azért szeretnek, aki vagyok.

- Jól mondod. Szóval itt tervezel maradni?

- Ahogy mondod. Ó, álmos vagy? Gyere ide, Emily, aludj itt, jól van? - az utolsó mondatot svédül kérdeztem, mire Amalia csodálkozva nézett rám.

- Te...? - kérdezte Amalia.

- És akkor mi van, ha tudtam egy mondatot mondani svédül? Egy percig gondolkodtam rajta - nevettem.

- Ez olyan, mint... - nem értettem az utolsó szót, amit Emily mondott az anyjának, de Amalia sóhajtott egyet, és szomorúan nézett rám. Nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, szóval vállat rándítottam, mosolyogtam, és megöleltem Emilyt.

Nagyon későn értünk haza, én is csak beestem az ágyba. Mindezt másnap írtam.

November 3, 2013.

Norbi felhívott, hogy veszekedjen velem a tegnapi eltűnésem miatt. Megmondtam neki, hogy Andy hívott nekem taxit, és épségben hazaértem. Azt persze nem említettem, hogy két óra telt el a két cselekmény között. Megígértette velem, hogy soha többé nem tűnök el anélkül, hogy szólnék neki.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy nem voltam jól. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy néha vicces-cigit szív. Ismerem ezt a típust, a tizenhatodik születésnapomon én is kipróbáltam, de egy egész életre elegem lett belőle.

November 21, 2013.

Igazam volt, mikor azt gondoltam, füvezik. Megmondtam neki, hogy lehet választani, a fű vagy én, és azt mondta, nem fog többet szívni. Nagyon remélem is, mert nem akarok vele szakítani egy hülye drog miatt.

December 6, 2013.

Szakítottunk. Otthon találtam, füvezés közben. És még meg is kínált vele! Elegem lett belőle, elkértem a telefonját, hogy kitörölhessem belőle a számom, ahogy én is tettem az övével. Aztán hazamentem, csokit és jégkrémet ettem, miközben a „Szerelmes Shakespeare"-t néztem. Nem találtam más tisztán romantikus filmet a netbookomon. Amikor végeztem, valaki kopogtatott az ajtómon.

- Eegen, akárki az, jöjjön be! - kiabáltam.

- Szia - lépett be Amalia. - Mit csinálsz?

- Ah, te vagy az? Filmet néztem, de már kész vagyok. Miért?

- Hát, csak szólni akartam, hogy kint havazik, és kijöhetnél velünk.

- Oké, egy perc és felöltözöm!

Melegen ötöztem fel, és kimentem. Ez volt az első hó ezen a télen. Későn jött.

Órákig játszottunk a hóban, megfürdetve szegény Tommyt, de én is kaptam egy adagot. Remélem, nem fázom meg megint. Nem lenne vicces.

December 7, 2013.

Hát persze, hogy megfáztam! Mi más is történhetett volna?! Örülhetek, hogy szeretek mindenféle teát, mert naponta tízszer iszom belőle (Saga citrom-mentol 3). De most nagyon fáradt vagyok, megyek enni, aztán ledőlök aludni.

December 8, 2013.

Még mindig betegen, ma már lázam is volt. Még jó, hogy a családot (még) nem fertőztem meg.

December 9, 2013.

Emily nagyon vár valamit - gondolom a karácsonyt.

Ma felfedeztem egy új számot: Stratovarius - Forever. Nagyon érzelmes és egy kicsit lemondó is. D mutatta nekem - video-chateltünk egy órát. Aztán - mikor hallotta, milyen csúnyán köhögök - ágyba küldött, akármennyire magyaráztam, mennyit gyakoroltam a köhögést.

December 13, 2013.

Ma már jobban! Egy órán keresztül kibírtam, hogy ne köhögjek vagy fújjak orrot. Utálom csinálni - allergiás vagyok! Azt is megengedték, hogy főzzek valamit magamnak. Egy kis tejbegrízt csináltam, majd vörösáfonya-lekvárt tettem bele. Olyan finom volt, hogy meg is osztottam face-en... ^^

Ma van Szent Luca napja, és Emily beöltözött Lucának. Nagyon édi volt. ^^

December 16, 2013.

- El kell mondanunk neki!

- De még nem! Nem lenne jó neki, mert...

Ma hallhattam Amalia és Tommy vitáját arról, hogy valakinek el kéne-e mondani valamit. De persze, mivel svédül beszéltek, nem sokat értettem belőle. Nem tudom, kiről beszéltek, de remélem, nem rólam, hiszen - ahogy már leírtam - utálok hazugságban élni.

December 19, 2013.

Ma találkoztam Ellie-vel, miközben karácsonyi ajándékokat vásároltam a családnak. Csak pár dekortárgyat vettem a felnőtteknek, és egy rózsaszín plüssmacit a Emilynek, a nevével. Magamnak is vettem egy plüss rénszarvast, és Kevinnek neveztem el. Most ő a legjobb barátom, és vele is alszom.

December 20, 2013.

Te jó ég, Tommy nemrég szólt, hogy holnap egy rokon jön Japánból, hogy velük töltse a karácsonyt. A neve Kevin - mint a rénszarvasom! - és egy hónappal fiatalabb nálam. Megkért, hogy várjam a reptéren egy táblával, amire rózsaszínnel van írva, hogy _Kevin_. Nem igazán tudtam mit mondani a rózsaszínre, azt gondoltam, hogy hátha ez segít felismerni, mert általában nem szoktak férfineveket rózsaszínnel táblákra írni.

Kaptam egy nagy kartonpapírt és kerestem pár szövegkiemelőt és színes ceruzát. Ráírtam a papírra a nevét rózsaszín szövegkiemelővel, kékkel kereteztem a betűket (és a kék vonalakat feketével), a papírt is kék pöttyökkel és hullámokkal kereteztem; és rajzoltam egy manga-pandát a bal oldalra, valamint egy karácsonyfát ajándékokkal a jobb oldalra.

December 21, 2013.

Megmutattam a művemet a családnak. Értékelték, hogy rajzoltam rá valamit - így nem olyan átlagos és unalmas.

A srác gépe este nyolckor fog landolni, így van időm, hogy elkészüljek.

Video-chateltem D-vel, és mondott valami érdekeset. De kezdeném az elején...

- Szia, hogy vagy? - kérdezte, mikor meglátta az arcom a képernyőn.

- Jól, és te?

- Én is - nevetett. - Nos, mi történt veled mostanában? Valami pasi, talán...?

- Jaj, előttem ne is említsd őket!

- De miért? Csak egy ártatlan kérdés volt.

- Jól van, figyelj... - mindent elmondtam neki Norbiról, majd hozzátettem: - és most is el kell hoznom egyet a reptérről. Valami családtag-féle. De még csak nem is találkoztam vele!

- Ó, akkor hogyan fogod felismerni?

- Ezt - emeltem fel a papírt, hogy megmutassam a kamerának - csináltam.

- ...Pink? - kérdezte zavartan.

- Igen, Tommy mondta, de nem tudom, miért - sóhajtottam. - Hiányzik a régi életem, ahol mindig tudtam, mi miért történt.

- Figyelj, mindig visszajöhetsz.

- De én... én nem hagyhatom itt őket és a munkámat! Felelősséget kell vállalnom a tetteimért.

- Rendben. Most mennem kell, szóval itt hagylak, de tudnod kell, hogy mindig itt leszek neked - tette le.

Nem igazán volt időm végiggondolni - csak leírtam őket, mert tíz percen belül remélhetőleg már egy taxiban fogok ülni.


	2. Extra - Férfiak, Akik Utálják A Nőket

Férfiak, akik utálják a nőket

A srácok nemrég fejezték be az új számuk, a _Shivering_ gyakorlását és épp a földön ültek.

- Áh, még pár ilyen szám, és világszerte híresek leszünk - mondta Jenziih miközben elterült a földön.

- És minden koncert előtt megcsinálhatod Yohio haját - mondta Seike amint lányos barátára pillantott. Yohio szégyenlősen nézett vissza rá. Valahogy bizonytalannak érezte magát mellette - a szemei mindig Seike ajkaira tévedtek, de ezekben a pillanatokban mindig megemberelte magát és visszanézett a szemeibe. Egy kicsit meg volt sértődve, mert a kezdetekkor Seike csinálta a haját, és csak később adta át ezt a szerepet Jenziih-nek.

- Nos, szeretem csinálni - mondta Jenziih. - Tudjátok, hogy mindig a fodrász édesanyám körül legyeskedtem.

Kitört a csend, ahogy becsukta a száját.

- Oké, srácok, nem akarunk hazamenni? - kérdezte Ray és a többiek beleegyeztek. Linder segített neki felállni. Összeszedték a cuccaikat és Yohio elkísérte őket az ajtóig. Hirtelen - maga sem tudta, miért finoman megérintette Seike karját.

- Öhm, igen? - nézett vissza rá.

- Seike - kezdte Yohio - nem akarsz maradni?

- Nos, Apu és Anyu nincsenek otthon... de jobb lesz, ha felhívom a bátyám - válaszolta, és elővette a telefonját. Tárcsázott egy számot, és várt. - Szia, figyelj... ó, szóval a barátnőddel maradsz? ... Kaja a hűtőben? ... Ooké, találkozzunk holnap! - tette le. - Maradhatok.

- Szupi - válaszolta zavartan Yohio. Nem tudta, miért akarta, hogy Seike maradjon. Valahogy vonzotta és taszította egyszerre.

- De haza kéne mennem pizsamáért és pár ruháért - tette hozzá Seike.

- Hazavihetünk, ha akarod - mondta Yohio. A pillantása az énekes ajkaira tévedt, ahogy a _haza_ szót kimondta. Nem akarta, hogy elhagyja ezt a helyet. Nem akarta, hogy akárki velük legyen. Ő csak... - N... nem... én nem vagyok... - mormolta magának lehajtott fejjel. Még nem tudta elfogadni, hogy...

- Mi nem vagy? - kérdezte barátja miközben felemelte Yohio arcát.

- Semmi, semmi - mondta a szőke amint elhagyta a szobát. - Seike, gyere, kérlek! Hogy tudnánk hazavinni, ha itt maradsz? - kérdezte nevetve. A fekete hajú srác követte, de tartott egy kis távolságot.

Ahogy megint hazaértek, Yohio ledőlt az ágyára. Seike mellé ült.

- Mit csináljunk? - kérdezte a gitáros. Tényleg semmi ötlete nem volt, hacsak...

- Rendelhetnénk pizzát, hívhatnánk sztriptíz táncosokat vagy nézhetnénk pornót - mondta a másik.

- Ajj, te és a pornó folyton - dobott egy párnát Seike fejéhez. - Miért nem tudod felfogni, hogy utálom, hogy én a romantikát szeretem?

- Annyira nőies vagy! Hmm, ha nem lenne pöcsöd, megbasználak - nevetett Seike.

- Meg kéne rendelnünk azt a pizzát...

- És vegyünk vodkát - tette hozzá Seike.

Yohio sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta:

- És veszünk vodkát, majd megnézünk egy filmet.

- Nem pornót.

- Nem, nem pornót. Egy romantikus fantasy, például... Csillagpor!

- De az aannyira lányos - hisztizett Seike.

- Hé, veszek neked vodkát, szóval fogadd el a döntésem!

- Áh, oké! Mehetnénk?

- Előbb megrendelem a kaját. Tudok egy helyet, ahol mennyei pizzát csinálnak, de egy élet, mire kiszállítják, szóval lesz időnk bevásárolni.

Egy nagy mexikói pizzát rendelt, majd felvették a cipőiket, hogy leszaladjanak a sarki kisboltba. Seikének semmi ötlete nem volt, hogy barátja hogy fogja megszerezni az alkoholos italt, de bízott benne. Már majdnem elérték a boltot, mikor eszébe jutott egy lehetőség: _Talán Yohio előveszi a női énjét és ráveszi az eladót, hogy adja neki oda az italt? Vagy mi? Szeretném őt látni..._

- Itt volnánk - törte meg a szőke barátja gondolatait. Beléptek, és Yohio odament az eladóhoz. - Szia, Jonas, mizujs?

- Hé, Kevin, hogy vagy? Mi szél hozott? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Asszem a déli - nevetett Yohio. - Figyi, kéne egy kis - mondta halkabban.

- Cigi megint, mi? Öregem, már számtalanszor szóltam, hogy a nővérem előbb-utóbb észre fogja venni - mondta a férfi a csomaggal a kezében.

- Ó, nem, most vodkát vennék. Megígértem egy barátomnak - mondta.

- Ember, a sírba viszel - mondta Jonas kezében az üveggel. - De ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy alkoholt adok neked, amíg nem vagy tizennyolc.

- Oké, oké, tessék - fizetett Yohio az üveget tartva. Rámosolygott fekete hajú barátjára és kimentek az épületből...

- Ne mondd, hogy a szerelmem nem elég - ivott Yohio az üvegből.

- Ne mondd, hogy a szívem nem elég - folytatta Seike az ivást.

- Hogy veled - ivott Yohio és Seikével énekelt - legyek!

- Nem látod, hogy itt bent haldoklom?

- Nem látod, hogy elvesztettem az eszem?

- Miattad! - énekelt együtt a két fiú.

- Viszlát - énekelte Yohio.

- Borzongok!

Visszafeküdtek, ahogy elénekelték az utolsó szót. Részegebbek voltak, mint tervezték. A filmnek már vége volt, és már megették az összes pizzát is. Egymásra néztek és elkezdtek nevetni.

- Ne mondd, hogy nem tudsz nélkülem élni... - énekelte halkan Yohio. - Ne mondd, mert még sohasem... próbáltál - sóhajtott - velem lenni...

- Ember, imádom ezt a számot - ült fel Seike azzal megitta a maradék átlátszó folyadékot.

- Hé, én akartam a maradékot - folytatta Yohio barátja mozdulatát. - Á, de kit érdekel, nélküle is elég részeg vagyok - feküdt vissza nevetve.

- Most itt az ideje, hogy sztriptíz táncosokat hívjunk.

- Nem akarok nőket. Csak a legjobb barátommal akarok lenni.

- Ó. - Az énekes nem tudott mit mondani. Egy kicsit...

- Mi az, öreg? - kérdezte Yohio.

- Csak meglepett, hogy legjobb barátodként tekintesz rám - feküdt vissza Seike az ágyra. - Tudod, nekem - sóhajtott - soha nem voltak igazán barátaim...

- Ember, az én szerepembe akarsz bújni?

- Igen, asszem - kapta a választ, amire számított.

- Csak mert én voltam az, akinek alig voltak barátai, és akit mindig csúfoltak. Te menő voltál, és te piszkáltál másokat! Minden lány a lábaid előtt hevert, amint megláttak! Áh, basszus, kurva tökéletes életed volt!

- Igen, egy kurva tökéletes élet... - gondolt bele Seike. Tényleg jó élete volt, ahogy most is, de még hiányzott valami. Vagy valaki...

- Légyszi, mesélj az első barátnődről - kérte Yohio.

- Nem, az annyira... gyerekes...

- Léégysziiiii - kérlelte Yohio ázott kiskutyaszemekkel.

- Á, oké, légy boldog... - egyezett bele Seike.

- Köszi, legjobb barim - ölelte meg a gitáros.

- Hé, ember, olyan lányos vagy! - tolta el magától Seike.

- Csak ki akartam mutatni, hogy szerelek. - Ahogy rájött, mit mondott, hozzátette - Mint egy barátot, természetesen.

- Nos, itt a sztori...

- Nem tudom elképzelni, milyen lehet - mondta a szőke.

- Micsoda? - kérdezte barátja. Tudta, hogy egyszer Yohio megfogta egy lány kezét, aki adott neki egy puszit. Ez volt a gitáros egyetlen története a fiú-lány kapcsolatról. Azért kezdett el gitározni, hogy népszerűbb legyen a lányok körében.

- Megcsókolni valakit... egy lányt... megfogni a derekát... - álmodozott.

- Nagyon-nagyon nedves - mondta Seike. Most már tudta, mit akar, de nem mondta el barátjának. Azt akarta, hogy ő mondja ki. - De az egyik legjobb érzés a világon.

- Jobb, mint felemelni az újszülött húgodat, és látni, hogy rád mosolyog? - kérdezte Yohio. Messze ez volt élete legjobb élménye.

- Jobb szerintem, de tudod, hogy én vagyok a legfiatalabb a családomban...

- Ki akarom próbálni - nézett Seikére komolyan Yohio.

Az énekes belül mosolygott, de nem akarta, hogy barátja lássa az örömét.

- Hívjak neked egy lányt? - kérdezte Seike, de titokban tudta a választ.

- Nem szükséges... - húzta fel magát Yohio Seike arcához. Egymás szemébe néztek, de nem tudtak kivenni semmit egymás pillantásából.

- Szeretlek - mondta Seike. Yohio nem igazán tudott erre mit mondani. Hasonlóan érzett, de azt hitte, ez csak egy vicc, hogy Seike csak húzza az agyát, de eszébe jutott, hogy _részeg ember - őszinte ember_, szóval biztos volt barátja komolyságában.

- Én is szeretlek - mondta végül, és az ajkai megérintették Seikéit. Érezte az alkoholt a leheletén, de nem érdekelte - maga is részeg volt.

Seike nyelve finoman a gitáros szájába csúszott és elkezdték csókcsatájukat. Yohio megfogta Seike derekát, és megpróbált fölé kerülni. Ebben a pillanatban az énekes észrevette, hogy ő játssza a lány szerepét, és a büszkesége nem engedte, mert _elég volt ennyi gyereknapra_, szóval változtatott a helyzeten: finoman megérintette Yohio arcát, és fölé mászott, megfogva a derekát...

Fél év telt el, mióta Yohio megkapta az első csókját, de az emléke még élénken élt benne. Nem tudott lefeküdni vagy felkelni anélkül, hogy rágondolt volna, de minden nap kicsit máshogy érzett iránta. Az elején élvezett rágondolni, élvezett minden egyes csókot, amit tőle kapott, de idővel felnőttebb és felnőttebb lett, és kezdett tisztán látni. Néha azon gondolkozott, miért csókolta meg Seikét - talán az alkohol volt, ami belőle beszélt, vagy az, hogy nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát vele, mint bárki mással? Ki tudja? A lényeg az volt, hogy már fél éve együtt voltak, és valami ajándékot akart neki adni. _Talán a szüzességét..._

- Ó, szia, Linder, mizujs? - nyitotta ki hotelszobájának ajtaját.

- Csak... valami fontosról akartam veled beszélni - mondta barátja, és Yohio beengedte. - Hatással lesz a banda jövőjére.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte a gitáros kissé értetlenül.

- Nektek... - mondta a fekete hajú srác - Ti nem folytathatjátok.

Yohio a dobost bámulta. Nem tudott rájönni az okra, amiért Linder ezt mondta.

- Minden próbán, minden koncert előtt azt hallgatjuk, hogy a személyes problémáitokkal foglalkoztok. Aztán látjuk, hogy szenvedélyesen csókolóztok, és ember, nem bírjuk tovább! Mindig arra gondolunk, hogy ha aznap minket állítasz meg... bocsi, tudod, hogy elfogadjuk, hogy homoszexuálisak vagytok, de nem tudunk belegondolni, hogy mi is azok lehetnénk. És amikor össze voltatok veszve, hetekig nem próbáltunk - amíg ti ketten ki nem békültetek. Ez minden, de nem jó sem a bandának, sem nektek. És ezt most Jenziih és Ray nevében is barátként mondom, nem bandatagként - állt fel, és ment ki a szobából. Yohio nem tudott reagálni. Valahogy tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig működni, de remélte, és hallani, hogy mit gondol a másik három bandatag... Tudta, hogy nem folytathatják így tovább, a zenére kell koncentrálniuk, mert ebben az egyben jók.

"Seike, át tudnál jönni a szobámba? Yohio"

- Itt is vagyok - viharzott be az énekes Yohio szobájába minden jel nélkül.

- Szia - mondta szárazon a szőke.

- Mi történt az én Cukorbogyómmal, hogy ilyen bánatos? Tudod, ma van az évfordulónk! - mosolygott Seike és megpróbálta megcsókolni a párját, de az nem engedte.

- Figyelj, nekünk - sóhajtott Yohio - be kell fejeznünk.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Szakítani akarok veled, Seike. A veszekedéseink és az egész kapcsolatunk nem jó a bandának, nem látod? - kérdezte Yohio könnyes szemmel, ahogy szerelmére pillantott.

- Azt hiszed, jobb lesz, ha exek leszünk? - ordibált Seike, miután felfogta, mit mondott az előbb a másik. - Azt hiszed, minden tökéletes lesz szakítás után? Vagy hogy nem lesznek érzéseink egymás iránt?!

Yohio nem válaszolt, csak komolyan nézett Seikére, aki folytatta:

- Ez nekem így nem megy. Kilépek a Seremedyből.

- V... várj, ember, komolyan gondolod? - kérdezte Yohio.

- Igen, komolyan. Énekelhetsz te. Nem fogom veled folytatni.

- Én meg nem fogom nélküled folyatni - állt fel Yohio, és kiment a szobából, hogy keressen egy helyet, ahol kiadhatja magából ezt az egészet.

Nagy esőcseppek mosták a talajt abban a kis parkban, ahol Yohio ült egy padon. Este nyolc volt - már több, mint egy órája itt ücsörgött, várva, hogy Seike megkeresse -, és már bőrigázott. Az arca nedves volt, de a bőre kiszáradt, mivel azóta sírt, hogy elhagyta a hotelszobát.

_Nos, itt vagyunk. Igen, szakítottam vele, és igaza volt: a banda nem folytathatja. Csak egy egyszerű mondat, mégis mennyi mindent megváltoztathat: Szakítani akarok veled. Ilyen érzés lenne, ha véget ért egy szerelem? Akkor soha többé nem akarok szerelmes lenni, hogy soha többé ne veszítsek el senkit..._


	3. 2 - Hisztis Hercegnők

Második fejezet: Hisztis Hercegnők

December 22, 2013.

Hogyan is mesélhetném el az első találkozásunkat annál jobban, minthogy minden egyes pillanatot leírok?

Felvettem a műbőr nadrágom, az acélbetétes bakancsom és a műbőr kabátom, hogy hazahozzam a rejtélyes Kevint - aki a rénszarvasom nevét viselte.

Kint erősen havazott, szóval örültem, hogy volt egy műanyag tartóm a feliratnak. Három percbe telt elérni a sarokra - ez általában egy perc szokott lenni, de szembeszél volt.

Aztán odaértem, vártam tíz kibaszott percet a taxira, és beültem - a sofőr ugyanaz volt, aki végső soron nem vitt haza koncert után. _OK_ - mondtam magamban -_, meg tudom csinálni._

- Jó estét, uram! - mosolyogtam rá.

- Jó estét. Hova vihetem? - kérdezte.

- A reptérre, legyen szíves.

Nagyon allergiásak a _kérem_ szóra és társaira: ha nem használod, a hosszabb úton visznek oda.

- Elég szeles napunk van, nemde? - kérdezte.

- Igen, az. És hideg is.

- Nem fél, hogy megfázik?

- Nos, idén először akkor fáztam meg, mikor egy koncerten voltam és az egyik barátom haza akart küldeni taxival - félve nézett rám, de nem figyeltem oda -, és másodszor akkor, mikor leesett az első hó. Nem hiszem, hogy elég szerencsés lennék ahhoz, hogy harmadszorra is elkapjam.

- Ööö... És hova utazik? Messzire?

- Ó... óóó, nem! - nevettem. - Csak hazaviszek... valakit onnan.

- Aha, értem.

Nyolc előtt tíz perccel értünk oda. Fizettem, felkaptam a táblám és kiszálltam a taxiból.

- Ha elfogad egy tanácsot - mondta - hagyja, hogy én most elmenjek, és hívjon hazafelé másik taxit. Lehet, hogy a gép késni fog az időjárás miatt.

- Oké... köszönöm a fuvart, legyen szép napja! - mosolyogtam.

Nem mondott semmit, csak elment. Bementem az épületbe. A stockholmi géppel fog jönni.

Fél óra várakozás után a szinte kihalt váróteremben elmentem az információs pulthoz - információért.

- Öhm... Elnézést, kisasszony! - szólítottam meg egy igazi porcelánbabát.

- Egen? - kérdezte a rágóját rágcsálva. Elég visszataszító volt.

- Tudna nekem segíteni azzal, hogy megmondja, hogy a gép Stockholmból - aminek nyolcra kellett volna érkeznie - esetleg megérkezett-e már?

- Ö, még egyszer, ha kérhetném? - kérdezte erős akcentussal.

- Van egy járat Stockholmból, aminek nyolcra kellene ideérnie. Eddig megvan?

- Egen, és?

- Megérkezett már?

- Nos, még nem, de... felhívom Stockholmot, jó?

- Óh, kösz.

Bepötyögött egy számot és tíz percig telefonált. Ha még egy percig beszélt volna, az őrületbe kerget.

- Még fel sem szállt, de ahogy a vihar lecsendesedik, azonnal indul.

- És én addig mit csináljak? - kérdeztem.

- Igyál egy kávét, pihenj. Akár két-három órát is igénybe vehet a dolog.

- Oké, kösz - hagytam ott. Megengedhettem magamnak egy krémcsokit és egy tonhalas szendvicset. _Utálom a halat._

Később, mikor már nem tudtam mit kezdeni magammal, felhívtam Tommyt, és szóltam neki, hogy a gép késik az időjárás miatt. Azt mondta, nem baj, maradjak szépen ott, amíg leszáll. Nem mondhattam nemet - a főnököm!

Aztán elaludtam, és arra ébredtem, hogy valaki fel akart ébreszteni.

- Ah, mennyi az idő? - kérdeztem magyarul.

- Elnézést? - kérdezte egy női hang. _Szóval a porcelánbaba volt az._

- Mennyi az idő? - kérdeztem újra, de most már angolul.

- Reggel hat van - válaszolta az akcentusos hangja. - A géped tíz percen belül leszáll. És nem, senki nem lopott el tőled semmit - tette hozzá.

- Ó, köszi.

- Nincs mit - mosolygott a gusztustalan vigyorával. Akármennyire is segítőkész volt, nem tudtam nem tudomást venni a külsejéről: hatalmas rózsaszín műkörmök és feltöltetett, rózsaszín ajkak rózsaszín szempillákkal.

Azonnal felálltam, amit nem kellett volna: az étel a gyomromban szintén liftezett, és futhattam a mosdóba hányni. Mikor végeztem, rohantam a büfébe.

- Utálom a halat - motyogtam, mielőtt kértem egy csomag mentolos rágót, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy a tonhal volt az oka. Ha nem lett volna égető szükségem a rágóra - mivel nem volt lehetőségem fogat mosni - nem vettem volna meg: a normál ár kétszeresébe került!

A gép leszállt, és láthattam egy csapat embert felém jönni - mindegyik csalódott, dühös vagy legalább fáradt arccal. Terveztem felemelni a táblát, de nem akartam kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. Mire a tömeg kisebb lett - szinte mindenki elment valamerre - egy... fiú (?) állt pufi kabátban és lányos napszemüvegben (!) velem szemben. Én még mindig a táblát szorongattam. Ő tett felém egy bizonytalan lépést.

- Biztos te vagy Kevin - nyújtottam a kezem, de nem fogadta el. Lassan visszahúztam. - A nevem Beatrix. A...

- Hé, ne beszélj már annyit! Apu már mindent elmondott. Csak vigyél haza, oké? - kérdezte dühösen.

_Apu?_

- Ö... oké. Ne segítsek a cuccoddal? - ajánlottam fel.

- Nem, egyedül is boldogulok vele, jól van?

- Hát, persze - mondtam gyorsan és kimentünk az épületből. Gyorsan találtam egy taxit, aminek a sofőrje - úgy ahogy - beszélt angolul.

- Nem mondta, hogy a fia vagy - próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni Kevinnel - harmadszorra.

- Eh, még nem vetted észre, hogy mindig mindent az utolsó pillanatban közöl? Annyira jellemző rá.

Mást nem is szólt az úton. A sarkon kiszálltunk és gyalog mentünk tovább.

- Itt volnánk - nyitottam ki a kaput

- Hidd el, tudom - válaszolt.

Bementünk a házba és a család elkezdte ölelgetni-csókolgatni.

- Láttad a pandát, amit neked rajzolt? - kérdezte Emily.

Kevin gyilkos pillantást vetett rám.

- Remélem tudod, hogy pandák _nem_ élnek Japánban, és nem mondtál ilyen hülyeségeket a húgomnak - mondta.

Ezen a ponton lett elegem belőle. Sértődötten visszavonultam a szobámba. _Hogy hiheti egyáltalán, hogy ennyire hülye vagyok?!_

Most mondta Amalia, hogy csak fáradt, szóval nem gondolta komolyan a dolgokat.

December 23, 2013.

Ajj, már reggel is van, és nem tudok aludni. Az a seggfej srác horkol a szoba túlsó végében. Igen, egy szobában alszunk, mert mindketten túl büszkék voltunk kimenni a díványra. Nincs semmi magánéletem, amíg nem lép le.

Már meg is reggeliztünk, de még mindig alszik! Hogy lehet ennyit aludni?

Csináltam róla egy képet, amint épp folyik ki a nyál a szájából. Feltettem facebookra: "Az új szobatársam!" és még csak a jogait sem sértettem meg, mert nem látszik az egész arca.

Megkérdeztem Tommyt, hogy szerinte jó ötlet-e reggelit készíteni a számára, és (esetleg) bevinni neki a szobába. Támogatta, szóval csináltam neki pirítóst narancslekvárral (nyami ^^) és egy csésze kávét, ha szüksége lenne rá. Bevittem a szobába, és letettem az éjjeliszekrényére. Gyorsan írtam egy kártyát is _Buon Apetite_ szöveggel. Ahogy befejeztem, elálmosodtam, szóval megpróbáltam visszaaludni - több-kevesebb sikerrel. Mire majdnem elaludtam volna, Kevin felébredt - láttam a takaró alól. Meglátta a tálcát, és elmosolyodott. Nyújtózkodott egyet, mielőtt megkóstolta volna. Harapott egyet a pirítósból, és valami _hmm_-félét mormolt, szóval tetszenie kellett neki. Elégedett voltam magammal.

Miután végzett a reggelijével, odajött az én ágyamhoz.

- Hé - bökdösött meg.

- Ajj, igen? - néztem rá.

- Kelj fel; Apu beszélni akar velünk.

- Oké, mindjárt felöltözök...

- Nem muszáj - mondta.

- Ó, úgy gondolod? - dugtam ki a meztelen jobb lábamat a takaró alól.

- Nos, akkor kimegyek, oké? - kérdezte zavartan.

- Hát persze - nyújtózkodtam. - Egy perc és ott vagyok.

Igen, általában egy hosszú pólóban alszom, és tudtam, hogy nem tudnának koncentrálni, ha úgy mennék ki, szóval felvettem egy sztreccs-farmert, mielőtt kimentem volna.

- Jól aludtál? - kérdezte Tommy.

- Igen, de nem annyit, mint amennyit akartam, mert _valaki_ felébresztett - mosolyogtam.

- Ez esetben foglalj helyet. Kérsz esetleg egy kávét?

- Nem, még mindig nem - nevettem röviden. Láttam, hogy Kevin semmit nem ért, szóval elkezdtem magyarázni. - Tudod, már négy órája fent vagyok, csak megpróbáltam visszaaludni.

- Aha, értem. Akkor te csináltál nekem reggelit? - kérdezte egy kicsit ingerülten.

- Igen, valami baj van vele?

- Hideg volt a kávé.

- Későn keltél - rántottam vállat.

- És túl sok lekvár volt a pirítóson.

- Narancslekvárnak hívják, mert - láss csodát - narancsból készült, _és _ki tudtál volna menni a konyhába, és megoldani magadnak. Vagy töröljem ki a segged is, Mr. Tökéletesség?

- Hé srácok, ne veszekedjetek! - vágott közbe Tommy.

- De Apu! - hisztizett Kevin.

- Fogd be, Fiam! Szóval, hol kezdjem?

- Az elején? - ajánlotta Kevin türelmetlenül.

- Sok levelet kapunk a rajongóidtól, amikben információt kérnek...

- Várj, rajongói? - kérdeztem nevetve. - Miről beszélsz?

- Később - mondta Kevin. - Csak folytasd, Apu.

- Szóval amikben információt kérnek a múzsádról, akihez a "You're the One"-t írtad.

- És mit találtál ki? Kit kérjek meg a titokzatos lány szerepének eljátszására?

- Beatrixet, természetesen!

- NE - vágtuk rá azonnal.

- Ó, Apu, é... én nem is ismerem...

- És én sem őt! És tudod, mi történt...

- És tudsz...

Mindketten igyekeztünk meggyőzni Tommyt az ötlete nevetségességéről, de megbuktunk - ő már döntött.

- Az imidzsednek egy hús-vér barátnőre van szüksége Svédországban, nem egy titokzatos és félénk valakire Japánból!

- De én... én...

- Csak együtt lógtok egymás kezét fogva és néha megcsókoljátok egymást. Ez lenne olyan nehéz?

- Ó, már annyi mindent tettem a karrierem érdekében, nem ezen fog múlni. Legyen - mondta.

- Nem kell többet Emilyvel foglalkoznod, ha elfogadod ezt az állást. Itt élhetsz, amíg Kevin el nem megy. Csak vele kell mutatkoznod, mosolyognod és nem mondani semmit. Vágod?

- Igen, de én kedvelem Emilyt...

- Tudom, hogy fárasztott.

- Ó, de akkor szükségünk lesz egy fedősztorira - mondtam.

- Öhm... jártál már Japánban?

- Hogy lehetett volna? Azt sem tudta, hogy a pandák nem ott élnek! - mondta Kevin.

- Az egy cuki manga volt, okés? Szóval ezt be is fejezheted mondjuk most.

- Öhm, Olaszország? - vetette fel Tommy.

- Sí? - kérdeztem olaszul.

- Szóval beszéled a nyelvet? - kérdezte Tommy.

- Három évig tanultam és a Velencei Karneválon is voltam 2011-ben..

- Jó, az pont ugyanaz az év, amikor mi is voltunk. Szóval ott találkoztatok, és miután elvesztetted édesapádat, édesanyáddal Sundsvallba költöztetek. Akkoriban még csak barátok voltatok, és egy éve lettetek egy pár. Édesanyád elvesztése után ide költöztél, mert nem akartál Kevin lakásán élni egyedül.

- És Anyu nem engedte, hogy odaköltözzem, mielőtt betöltöm a tizennyolcat.

- De én Japánban voltam, amikor betöltötted... mikor is?

- Június negyedikén.

- Rendben, szóval épp Japánban voltam, és nem tudtál odaköltözni egyedül...

- Mert utálok napokig egyedül lenni. Anyu augusztus tizennegyedikén halt meg, és ahogy tudtam, ideköltöztem.

- Ki mondta először, hogy _szeretlek_? - kérdezte Tommy.

- Ő! - mondtuk egyszerre.

- Nem teszek semmit, amíg a férfi nem lép, szóval te - pillantottam Kevinre.

- Szóval én csókoltalak meg először?

- Ó, hát persze! - nevettem. - Kezet rá!

Kezet ráztunk az egyezségünkre. Nőies érintése volt, amolyan _döglött hal_. Kicsit megszorítottam a kezét.

- Áú! - húzta gyorsan vissza.

- Bocsi... nos, mi az első közös teendőnk? - kérdeztem Tommyt.

- Szükségem van egy új nadrágra - reagált Kevin.

- Szóval megkérsz, hogy menjek veled venni egyet, igaz? - mosolyogtam.

- Igen, de VK-s cuccokat kell viselned - jelentette ki.

Rábámultam.

- Ó, nem, erre ne is gondolj! Ne is _álmodj_ róla! - visszasiettem a szobánkba, és felvettem pár hordható fekete ruhát. Szidtam magamat, amiért elfogadtam az ajánlatát (ajánlatukat), miközben kimentem az udvarra. Kevin egy pink Suzuki SX4 mellett álldogált. Lesokkolt.

- Beszállnál, vagy hagyjalak itt? - kérdezte ingerülten.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy _ezzel_ akarsz menni? - mutattam a kocsira.

- Ó, hát persze! Ez a promóciós autóm. Szállj be gyorsan.

- El fogsz nekem magyarázni pár dolgot?

- Ha most azonnal beszállsz - fújta ki a levegőt hosszan - El fogok.

Azonnal beszálltam a kocsiba, és beült mellém. Kinyitotta a kaput egy távirányítóval,és beindította a kocsit. Már vagy tíz perce utaztunk, mikor megkérdezte:

- Nos, mit akarsz tudni?

- Beszélnél nekem a rajongóidról? És miért vannak? Egyáltalán ki vagy?

- Nagyon hosszú történet lesz...

- Biztos vagyok benne, szóval jobban tennéd, ha elkezdenéd - sóhajtottam.

- Miután hétévesen elvesztettem édesanyámat, apámmal éltem pár évig - amíg fel nem fedezte Amaliát. Amikor tíz voltam közös életet kezdtek, szóval Amalia kitúrt Apu életéből. Már bánom, hogy az elején nem szerettem, most ő az egyik legjobb barátom, akivel bármit könnyedén megoszthatok. Akkoriban az egyik barátom, Sebbie felfedezte a visual kei-t. Mivel nem volt átlagos stílus - és akkoriban Apu meg Amalia ellen harcoltam - csatlakoztam. Összebarátkoztam pár sráccal, és alapítottunk egy bandát, amit később Seremedynek hívtak. Álneveket használtunk - az enyém Yohio volt, ahogy a barátaim szólítottak egy ideje. A családomtól kaptam ezt a nevet, amikor - leparkolta a kocsit, mert odaértünk, ahova mentünk - öt vagy hat lehettem.

Csodálkoztam a nyitottságán. Azt hittem, nem fog nekem semmit se mondani - vagy haszontalan és általános dolgokat fog.

- Nem akarsz kiszállni?

- Jaj, bocsi - mosolyogtam rá, és megtettem, amire kért. - Hol vagyunk?

- Brista? - nézett rám értetlenül.

- Hé, mindig busszal jöttem ide, oké?

- Ne hagyd a kabátod az autóban - parancsolt rám. - Héé, az meg mi? - mutatott a táskámra.

- Nos, kérlek, ez egyfajta katonai táska, amiben a magyar katonák tartották a gázálarcaikat a két világháború alatt.

- És te _azt_ használod?

- Ó, hát persze, az övemet sem láttad? 9 milliméteres töltények vannak rajta!

- 'stenem, minek képzeled magad, katonának?

- Nem, de szeretem a katonai cuccokat! Add a kezed, és menjünk.

Ezzel az egyszerű mondattal megkezdtük négyórás küldetésünket, amelyben egy találó nadrágot kellett találnunk Kevin számára. Az emberek bámultak minket - részben mert (szerintem) tudták, ki Kevin, és részben, mert vicces egy _fiúlányt_ és egy metálost látni kézen fogva.

A első boltban odaadta a kocsikulcsot, mert azt mondta, biztosan el fogja hagyni próbálgatás közben.

- Nem akarod folytatni a sztorit? - kérdeztem a hatodik boltban, miközben az... egy, kettő, három... tízedik fekete csőfarmert próbálta.

- Még nem - válaszolt a próbafülkéből. - Mit gondolsz? - jött elő.

- Aj, pfujj! - nevettem.

- Nem jó? - kérdezte.

- Úgy nézel ki, mintha beszartál volna.

- De... ó, oké, leveszem, és elmehetünk egy másik boltba.

- Alsóneműben? - húztam fel a szemöldököm. Nem válaszolt, csak visszament öltözni, és két perc múlva kijött a cuki fehér farmerjában.

- Mehetünk? - kérdezte gyilkos mosollyal.

- Hát persze! - pusziltam meg a jobb orcáján és - miután visszavittük a nadrágot - elindultunk a következő boltba. - Ó, ó, óóó! Oda nézz! - mutattam egy irányba. - Ott a Lolita bolt!

- Ah, nem is tudtam, hogy van itt egy! Gyerünk, menjünk oda!

- De már három órája vásárolunk, éhen veszek! - ültem le makacsul a legközelebbi padra.

- Ó, oké, akkor ebédelhetnénk...

- Csak menjünk abba a szekcióba, és majd ott döntünk, okés?

- Hát persze - mosolygott és lementünk az első emeletre, ahol a gyorséttermek voltak. Azonnal megtámadtam a kínai kajáldát - oda vagyok a kínai kajáért!

- Hé, Drágám, gyere - mondtam, és ő _csinálta_!

- Oh, mennyibe kerül? - vette elő a pénztárcáját.

- Nem akarsz valamit enni? - néztem rá csodálkozva.

- Nem, nem vagyok éhes - válaszolta röviden, majd fizetett.

- Jaj, ne már, reggeli óta semmit nem ettél! - Leültünk a közelben. Most elmész és szerzel magadnak valami ennivalót! Nem akarlak egy teli tányér nélkül látni, mikor visszajössz! Muszáj enned valamit.

- Ne utasítgass folyton, nem vagy az anyám! - állt fel dühösen, majd elment. Nem tudtam hova tenni a viselkedését.

Tíz perc múlva visszatért egy adag salátával. Leült és minden szó nélkül enni kezdett. Még csak le sem vette a - lányos - napszemüvegét.

- Hol voltál? - faggattam.

- Semmi közöd hozzá - válaszolt, de mikor meglátta az arcomat, azonnal hozzátette - de elmentem mosdóba és kajáért álltam sorba.

- És ez tíz kibaszott percet vett igénybe! - álltam meg az evésben.

- Igen, mert egy lassú ember vagyok!

Legalább annyira utált, mint amennyire én őt, de meg kellett oldanunk ezt a problémát, hogy fenntarthassuk egy boldog párkapcsolat látszatát.

- Hé, sajnálom. Bocsásd meg, hogy ordibáltam és elvesztettem a hidegvérem - fogtam meg a kezét az asztalon. Tényleg úgy gondoltam.

- Ahh, ne játszd magad! - emelte meg a hangját, de ahogy mindenki minket bámult, elkezdett halkabban beszélni, és ha lehet, a hangja még dühösebb volt. - Tudod jól, hogy csak _játszod_ a barátnőm _szerepét_ és ez nem jogosít fel arra, hogy úgy tegyél, mintha kedvelnél, vagy esetleg szeretnél engem!

- Csak barátságos akartam lenni, mi a baj? - suttogtam.

Minthogy egyikünk sem mondott semmit, csendben folytattuk az étkezést. Miután befejeztük, elmentünk a Halo of the Demonba, a Lolita boltba.

- Nincs szükséged valamire? Úgy értem, néhány színes ruhára például - kérdezte, mikor odaértünk.

- Öhm... mi lenne, ha vennék pár fűzőt? - kérdeztem, mert az enyém tönkrement, és rajongtam a fűzőkért - főleg a Viktoriánus-stílusú darabokért.

- Ha nem feketék... fizetek értük - bólintott lassan, inkább magának, mint nekem.

- Akkor menj, és keress pár nacit - nevettem - ahogy én fűzőket.

Pár percen belül találtam tíz olyat, amit legalábbis szívesen felpróbálnék. Már nem igazán figyeltem az árukra, mint előtte - volt egy gazdag srác, aki felajánlotta, hogy megveszi nekem midet. Hat hónapja rájuk sem néztem a horribilis áruk miatt. Már készültem felpróbálni őket, amikor meghallottam Kevint a próbafülkéből ordítani:

- Trixi!

_Ó, te jó ég, fogd be!_

- Hé, itt vagyok a közelben, mi az?

- Be tudnál légyszi jönni? Van egy kis problémám a zipzárral... - kérte immáron sokkal halkabban.

Sóhajtottam, mielőtt válaszoltam. Elegem volt a gyerekes viselkedéséből.

- Mutasd - és bementem mind a tíz fűzővel.

Ahogy beléptem, olyat láttam, amit az emberek ritkán szoktam próbafülkékben: ott volt egy másik ember alsónadrágban és pólóban, aki megpróbálja felhúzni a zipzárt a nadrágja bal oldalán - semmi eredménnyel. Nem bírtam ki mosolygás nélkül.

- Ne nevess, inkább segíts! - utasított.

- Varázsszó? - kérdeztem nevetve.

- Légyszi - nézett rám kiskutya-szemekkel - Se fel se le nem megy.

- Talán van valami a zipzárban... gyere közelebb! - térdeltem le. Elég félreérthető helyzet volt, így imádkoztam, hogy senki nem jöjjön be. - Itt is van... - fogtam meg a cérnát, és megpróbáltam elharapni.

- Hé, mit csinálsz? - rivallt rám.

- Megpróbálom kiiktatni a cérnát, szóval kussolj és próbált meg elviselni!

Megfogtam a belső combját, és közelebb húztam magamhoz.

_Jaj, ne hagyd, hogy elpiruljon az arcod! Ne! Ó, itt is van!_

Olyan közel volt hozzám, hogy az arcom megérintette a lábát.

- Próbáld most - mondtam szemlesütve, miközben felkeltem.

- Jaj, köszi, megfelelően működik. Nos, mit gondolsz?

A sötétfekete farmerja úgy simult a lábára, mintha ráöntötték volna. Volt egy szöveg egymás elfogadásáról körben a combjain; a zipzár ferdén futott fel a térdeitől a csípője jobb illetve bal oldalához.

Az első ötletem az volt, hogy azt mondjam, _Imádlak_ a látványra, ami elém tárult, de összeszedtem magam, és csak annyit mondtam:

- Ha neked tetszik, nekem is. Egyszerűen - hadonásztam a kezeimmel - illik a pólódhoz - mondtam végül egy bók helyett. Annyira hülyén éreztem magam, hogy nem mondtam neki pár kedves szót.

- Öhm, nem akarsz kimenni? Fel tudnád ezeket próbálni - mutatott a fűzőkre.

- Ó, óóó, igazad van! Már itt sem vagyok! - siettem ki és bementem a másik fülkébe, hogy felvehessem a fűzőket. Három egészalakos és két mell alatti fűzőt találtam, amik jól álltak. Vörös, lila, kék, zöld és szürke színűek voltak. Az első három volt a teljesalakos.

- Hé, Kevin... ó! - Egy újonnan felpróbált pólóban találtam. - Nekem tetszik, vedd meg!

- Igen, én is ezen agyaltam... mit akartál mondani?

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy mennyit vehetek meg?

- Megvenném neked az egész boltot, ha akkor színesebben öltözködnél!

- Oké, nem akarunk menni? - siettettem.

- Hé, lazíts, ezt leveszem és elmegyünk fizetni, jó?

- Kitaláltad leghőbb vágyamat!

A hasam ebben a szent pillanatban kezdett el korogni. Cikin éreztem magam.

- Ó, te jó ég, megint éhes vagy? Hogy tudsz ennyit enni? - kérdezte.

Megemeltem a vállam, hogy jelezzem, fogalmam sincs.

- Tessék, vegyél egy szendvicset, vagy amit akarsz, nekem fizetnem kell. És nem akarlak kaja nélkül látni, mikor visszajössz!

- Jaj, köszi - mosolyogtam, ahogy kimentem a boltból, de előbb megnéztem egy gyönyörű, fekete fűzőt, amire soha nem lesz pénzem - még akkor sem, ha évekig Tommynak dolgozom.

Megtámadtam az egyetlen gyros-standot, amit találtam - ez a kedvenc kajám! Ahogy beleharaptam a mennyei ételbe, megcsörrent a telefonom.

- Igen - vettem fel.

- Merre vagy? - kérdezte türelmetlenül egy hang. - Rád várok a kocsinál minden cuccunkkal! Nálad van a kulcs és fázom idekint!

- Öhm, Kevin?

- Örülök, hogy felismertél! Most hordd a segged gyorsan az autóhoz, különben... - tette le. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy csak nem akarja elmondani, mit tesz akkor, vagy nem is tudja. Az első lehetőségre szavaztam, majd a pink SX4-hez siettem. Ő már ott várt rám.

- Add a kulcsot és fejezd be az evést, mert az fix, hogy az én kocsimba be nem ülsz kajával a kezedben; még a végén bekoszolnád.

Sóhajtottam egyet, majd megettem az utolsó falatokat, mielőtt beültem volna az imádott _rózsaszín_ autójába.

- A visszajáró - akartam visszaadni neki a pénzt.

- Tartsd meg, nekem van elég - válaszolt.

- Nem akarod folytatni a sztorit?

- Jobb szeretném a többit otthon mondani el.

Hagytam, hogy az övé legyen az utolsó szó, mert észrevettem, hogy sokban hasonlítunk: ő ugyanolyan makacs, forrófejű és kitárulkozó, mint én. nem is beszéltem hozzá, míg haza nem értünk, be nem mentünk a közös szobánkba majd lefeküdt a nagyobb ágyra.

- El fogod végre mesélni a történet fennmaradó részét? - feküdtem mellé.

- Ha kiszeded a haja az arcomból... - mondta. Ah, igen, a hajam gyorsan nő, már hosszabb, mint amikor levágattam. Nagyon hiányzott, így elkezdtem növeszteni. Most már eléri a hasamat. A körmömet is kétnaponta kell vágnom, mert olyan gyorsan nő.

- Szóval nemrég alapítottuk meg a Seremedyt, igaz? - kérdezte.

- Öhm, igen, valami olyasmi.

- Nos, öt fiú egy bandában. Hihetetlenül jók voltunk, így hamarosan turnéra mentünk Japánban. Természetesen Apu volt a menedzserünk - ahogy most az enyém is. Akkoriban sokszor öltöztem lánynak - tudod, vizuális stílus - és hamar felfedeztem, hogy nem vagyok átlagos. Nem mondtam el senkinek - még Amaliának sem, akkoriban nem értett volna meg. Belül haldokoltam, de meg kellett tennem a karrierem érdekében. De két éve megszegtük a soha-ne-kezdj-ki-egy-bandataggal-törvényt az énekessel. Fél évig voltunk együtt, de kiderült, hogy nem fog működni. Megmondtam neki, hogy szakítani akarok. Tisztán láttam a dolgokat, de ő nem - még mindig rózsaszín felhők voltak a fejében. Ordibált velem és hamarosan feloszlottunk. Később Japánban találkoztam egy sráccal, akibe beleszerettem. Már fél éve együtt vagyunk. Jaj, nem is tudom, miért mondom ezeket el neked! Még csak nem is ismerlek! Ah, talán hogy megmutassam, hogy nem lehet... nem lesz semmi közöttünk!

Úgy nézett rám, mint aki befejezte - és én úgy néztem rá, mint aki nem.

- Ö, nem, még szűz vagyok - tette hozzá.

- Nem igazán érdekelt - kommentáltam.

Még mindig úgy bámult rám, mint aki nem érti, mit akarok.

- Miért vagy most híres? - kérdeztem.

- Ó, óó, szólóénekes vagyok Japánban és Svédországban.

Sokkolt. Egy sztár mellett fetrengtem, és még csak nem is tudtam róla. Hülyének éreztem magam.

- Nem tudtad?

Lassan bólintottam.

- Kibaszottul nem tudtad? Egész Svédországban az arcom van kiplakátolva, főleg Sundsvallban! Ó, te jó ég, tényleg nem tudtad...

- És ezért volt szükséges egy kamubarátnőre... - suttogtam magyarul.

- Öhm, igen?

- Ma a díványon alszom - álltam fel. - De most menj ki innen.

- Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te, hogy utasítgass engem? - kelt fel dühösen.

- Valaki, aki idősebb nálad, aki itt _él_ és akire szükséged van.

Nem mondott semmit, csak elment.

Nem akartam megbántani, de kellett egy kis idő, hogy gondolkodhassak. Még csak egy napja ismertem, de már kétszer megmentettem az életét: amikor elfogadtam az ajánlatát (ajánlatukat), hogy egy időre a barátnője legyek - bár mostanában elegem volt a pasikból azok miatt, akik átbasztak - főként Norbira gondolok; és mikor megtörtént az első intim pillanatunk az új nadrágjának hála. És még mindig utált. És homoszexuális. És utál. És homoszexuális...

December 24, 2013.

A dívány nem volt olyan kényelmes, mint amilyennek képzeltem. Egész éjjel forgolódtam és csak hajnalban tudtam elaludni. Ah, a hátam még mindig fáj...

Mikor olyan délután fél egy körül felébredtem, Emily mosolygott a képembe. Megkérdezte, miért aludtam ott, ahol.

- Csak ki akartam próbálni - simogattam meg a szőke haját.

Majd Kevin sietett ki az _én_ szobámból:

- Kelj fel, Trixi, sok dolgunk lesz ma!

Mikor felfedezte a húgát, felkapta, majd bevitte a konyhába.

- Hé, Drágám, csinálhatnál egy kis reggelit Emilynek! - ordította onnan.

- Ki vagy te, hogy utasítgass? - kiabáltam vissza, miközben felkeltem.

- A főnököd családjának tagja, szóval siess! Gyere!

- Nem vagyok házvezetőnő, az Rita... - mondtam magamnak, míg felmentem a tíz lépcsőfokon, ami elválasztott a konyhától. - Itt vagyok, Mr. Pontosság - mondtam a szemimet forgatva. - Mit készítsek? Tejbegríz? Szendvics? Virsli? Főtt tojás? Tükörtojás? Omlett? Ham & eggs?

Bámult rám, mert nem hitte el, hogy jobban főzök annál, minthogy félkész kaját dobjak a mikróba.

- Tudnál neki egy kis tejbegrízt nekem pedig ham & eggs-et csinálni?

- Többet eszel, mint én? - mosolyogtam.

- Jaj, annyi bőven elég lesz.

Csináltam mindnyájunknak reggelit, és ahogy elnéztem, ízlett nekik. Miután végeztünk, megkérdeztem Kevint a terveiről a mai napra vonatkozóan.

- A tervem az, hogy alszom, amíg a nap le nem megy - nyújtózkodott. - De egy barátom, Evelina ma előkarácsonyi-bulit tart... szóval oda megyünk.

- Előkarácsonyi-buli december huszonnegyedikén? - meresztettem a szemem.

- Hát persze! Általában huszonötödikén ünneplünk. Szóval légyszi, menj, és öltözz fel, megígértem, hogy bevásárolok - Will akar főzni. Remélem, nem fogja elrontani - a főzés nem az erőssége. Jobb lenne, ha vennénk egy kis félkész kaját - motyogta magának, miközben én elmentem öltözni.

Egy fekete harisnyát, a kedvenc hosszú szoknyám és egy garbó nyakú fekete felsőt vettem fel. Épp fésülködtem, mikor Kevin bejött a szobámba.

- Ezt komolyan gondolod? - kérdezte. Az új naciját viselte és azt a pólót, amit a boltban láttam rajta. Csodálatosan nézett ki. - Komolyan azt tervezted, hogy kimész az utcára, fűző nélkül, pedig nemrég vettem neked?

- Csak elmegyünk vásárolni, ember, nyugi.

- Vásároltál már be háromfogásos ebédre, húsz személyre?

- Annyian leszünk?

- Ó, igen, fele Evelina baráti köre és fele a testvéréé.

- Szóval nem ismered a másik felét?

- Ismerjük őket de nem vagyunk egy „csapat". De visszatérve az előző témára - a kéket kellene felvenned, hogy egymáshoz öltözhessünk.

- Ah, azt a legnehezebb felvenni!

- Segítsek? - kérdezte picit morcosan.

- Megtennéd...?

- Más esetben nem ajánlottam volna fel - jött oda a fűzővel és feltette a derekamra. Segített a kapcsokkal is és véletlen a keze megérintette az enyémet.

- Bocsi - mondta lesütött szemekkel, majd elkezdte meghúzni hátul a szalagot, hogy a fűző jobban passzoljon. Finoman fogta a derekam, miközben ezt tette.

- Semmi nem történt - mondtam, miközben megpróbáltam levegőt venni. - Hé, ember, nem kapok oxigént, lazítsd meg!

- Ó, bo...

- Ha még egyszer elnézést kérsz, nem bocsátok meg - mondtam nevetve. - Köszi.

- Mehetünk? - kérdezte sokkal nyugodtabb hangnemben. A hangja olyan volt, mintha bársonyt simogatnék. Élveztem. Nyújtotta a kezét, én elfogadtam. Kimentünk a folyosóra, felöltöztünk és beültünk a kocsiba. Megint a napszemüvegét viselte, ami eléggé zavart, szóval megkérdeztem:

- Azt, muszáj viselned, ott, a fejeden?

- Hol máshol viselhetném? - mosolygott.

- Hmm, megmutathatom - szedtem le a fejéről és a számba vettem a szárát.

- Hé, drága volt, ne rágd meg! - szedte ki a számból és felvette.

- Merre megyünk? - kérdeztem érzéketlenül. Kicsit megsértett az irigy viselkedése.

- Bio-boltok, szupermarketek... és a piacon kezdjük. Van néhány néni, aki kiváló minőségű otthon termesztett zöldségeket árulnak.

Nos, nem sok kedvem van leírni az egész bevásárlás-procedúrát, de egy elemet ki szeretnék emelni: épp sajtot kerestünk egy bevásárlóközpontban - és mindig azt vettük, amit Kevin a legjobbnak tartott - mikor megkérdeztem az elosztásról.

- Mis értesz ez alatt? - kérdezett vissza.

- Mindent megveszel - ráadásul a legdrágábbakat. Hogy fizetik vissza?

- Az olcsóbbakkal számolok és a minőség által generált árkülönbözetet én fizetem.

- Miért? - csodálkoztam.

- Bár sokkal kevesebb pénzük van, mint nekem, a legjobbat akarom nekik. - Megszagolt egy edami sajtot, mielőtt hozzátette - Ők a barátaim. A második családom.

- Oh, értem.

- Nem kéne neked egy szemceruza? - kérdezte, miután betette a sajtot a bevásárlókocsiba.

- Miért kéne? Nem sminkelek.

- Pedig kéne. A hosszú, fekete hajad sápaszt. Gyere, veszünk neked valamit, ami jól fog állni.

- De Kevin, tényleg nem kell - ellenkeztem.

- Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, gyönyörűnek kell lenned, mikor először hivatalosan tűnsz fel velem.

Kiborítottak a kommentjei, de tudtam, el kell viselnem őt, úgyhogy követtem.

- Nem úgy értettem, hogy ronda lennél - mondta, mikor utolértem. - Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy sápadt vagy smink nélkül.

- Sápadt - meresztettem a szemem - Láttad már a bőrszínem?

- Még így is sápadtnak tűnsz smink nélkül, Drágám - fordult felém. Azt hittem, akar valamit csinálni velem, mikor kinyújtotta a kezét, de mikor a keze elhagyta az arcom, és pár másodperc múlva egy szemhéjtussal jött vissza, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

- Egy manikűröshöz is el foglak vinni. Kéne valamit kezdened a körmeiddel. De a hajad oké - mondta elgondolkodva.

- Jaj, köszi!

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte értetlenkedve.

- Semmi, semmi. Nem akarsz egy plasztikai sebészetet is fizetni? - kérdeztem ironikusan.

- Hmm... a melleid lehetnének nagyobban.

- Hé, 85 C-s melltartókat hordok! - mondtam sértődötten.

- Csak ugrattalak! Az orrodnak nagyobb szüksége lenne plasztikai műtétre...

Ekkor lett legem belőle. Sértődötten a recepciós pulthoz vonultam majd ki a kocsihoz. Az orrom volt az egyetlen, amit utáltam a hasamat leszámítva - nagy volt és horgas a zsidó őseim miatt - és ezzel poénkodott. Őszintén utáltam miatta.

Öt percbe tellett neki, hogy végezzen bent és kijöjjön a kocsihoz. Látta az arcomon, hogy jobban teszi, ha nem mond semmit, inkább csendben pakol.

- Kész vagyunk már? - kérdeztem az autóban.

- Azt hiszem. Hadd nézzem a listát...

Odaadtam neki a cetlit, amit kért. Egy ideig bámulta, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Igen, kész vagyunk a bulicuccokkal.

- Most elviszel a manikűröshöz, igaz? - sóhajtottam. Ne voltam benne biztos, mit akar tenni a körmeimmel, így nem voltam elragadtatva az ötletétől.

- Nem foglak, ha nem akarod.

_Mi a fene történt veled?_

- Szabadon vihetsz bárhová, én - részben - neked dolgozom, te csak a munkaruhámat pontosítod - mondtam beletörődve.

- Jobban tennéd, ha azt mondanád, a külsőd. Tudod, hogy nincs hatalmam az öltözködésed felett, mert forrófejű és makacs vagy.

Nem akartam válaszolni és ő nem erőltetett. Csak egymás mellett ültünk és mentünk valahová.

Felhívott valakit, mielőtt elérkeztünk volna a híres manikűröséhez. A neve Barbara - és magyar.

- Elégedett vagy? - kérdezte Kevin.

- Nos, köszi. Jobb vagy, mint gondoltam.

- Ooké de most mennem kell, egy óra és itt vagyok!

Gyorsan beült a kocsiba és elhajtott.

- Hé, kéne valamit kezdenünk a körmeiddel, mielőtt visszajön - nevetett a lány (és egyébként magyarul beszélt) - Utálja a lustaságot.

- Én is ismerem - követtem - valahová.

Elvitt a házi manikűrszalonjába. Már jártam ilyen helyeken Magyarországon is, mert a nagybátyám második felesége műkörmösként dolgozott.

- Mit kéne kezdenünk a körmeiddel? - kérdezte, mikor már szemben ültem vele.

- Egy szimpla manikűr túl logikus és mainstream lenne... mit szólnál a műkörmökhöz? - kérdeztem.

- Biztos vagy benne? Két órát vesz igénybe és...

- Van rá pénze, nem? És az gáz lenne, ha nekünk kéne rá várni.

- Igazad van - értett egyet. - És ma amúgy sincs jobb dolgom.

Csodálatosan épített műkörmöket. A legkisebb méretben és színes francia-manikűrben állapodtunk meg. Kissé bizarra sikeredett, mert színváltós volt: melegben barack, hidegben magenta. Kevin az első lépés végére ért oda: Barbi még nem használta a színes gélt. Nem akartam, hogy a körmöm rafináltságáról tudjon, így neki azt mondtuk, barackszínű lesz.

Barbi kérdezett Kevintől valamit a sminkkel kapcsolatosan, de nem értettem, mit.

- Tudhatnád, hogy Beatrix nem beszél svédül, Édes, és hogy nem szép dolog olyan nyelven beszélni, amit a többiek nem értenek - dőlt hátra Kevin a karosszékben.

- Értettem, hogy a sminkről mondott valamit, _Drága_!

- És azt értetetd, _kiről_ beszélt?

- Öhm... nem - mondtam lemondóan.

- Amúgy örülnék, ha gyorsan végeznétek. Még egy óránk van odaérni.

- Olyan messze van? - kérdeztem.

- Nem, de még a sminkedet is meg akarom csinálni.

- Ah, smink megint - gesztikuláltam erősen. - Más mondtam, hogy nem sminkelek.

- Héé, ne mozogj, tönkreteszed a körmeidet! - szidott le Barbi.

- Jaj, bocs megint - kértem elnézést.

- Barbi, te is eljössz? - kérdezte Kevin.

- Még nem tudom - mondta, mint aki azt akarja, hogy _ő _kérje. - Szeretnéd, hogy menjek?

_Ah, fúj, büdös kurva! Nem tudod, hogy meleg?_

- Csak kérdeztem - mondta -, hogy Dorian meghívott-e téged.

- Ki az a Dorian? - kérdeztem Kevint.

- Ő Evelina ikertestvére.

- Ó, értem... - mondtam lesütött szemekkel. Az _ikertestvér_ szó rossz emlékeket idézett fel bennem, de nem akartam, hogy Kevin gyengének lásson.

- Jól vagy? - jött közelebb és leguggolt mellém.

- _Meghívott_, de még nem tudom, hogy elmegyek-e vagy sem - mondta Barbi. - Tedd a kezeidet az UV-lámpába és készen is vagyunk - utasított engem.

- Persze, hogy jól vagyok - mondtam Kevinnek. - Csak megsértette a szemem a fény.

- Kész vagy - szólt Barbi.

- Jaj, köszi. Mivel tartozom? - kérdeztem.

- Semmivel, majd _ő_ fog nekem fizetni, mikor elvisz a bulira - mondta és felvette a kabátját.

Kevin emlékeztette, hogy szeretné megcsinálni a sminkem, így Barbi megengedte, hogy használjuk a fürdőjét - de csak nyitott ajtóval - _mintha bármit is akartunk volna csinálni._ Barbi minden másodpercben bejött és megkérdezte Kevint, hogy tud-e segíteni. Kevin már annak a szélén volt, hogy valami _szépet_ mondjon neki, mikor megszorítottam a karját, hogy nyugodjon le. Csekkoltam magam a tükörben, mikor készen lettünk - egy gyönyörű lányt láttam vörös ajkakkal, hosszú, fekete hajjal, borostyánszín szemekkel és fekete csíkkal a szempillái felett - de nem magamat. Én ronda volta és... ronda. Mikor végeztünk, beültünk a kocsiba. Barbi Kevin mellé akart ülni, hogy én mögöttük legyek - a cuccok mellett, amiket vettünk.

A pillantásom Kevinre esett az övé pedig rám - kérlelt, hogy mentem meg.

- Öhm, Barbi, nem gond, ha elől ülök? - mosolyogtam ügyetlenül. Kevin látta, hogy próbálom menteni a menthetőt. - Tudod, ha hátul ülök, gyomorgondjaim vannak. És... és remélem, nem akarod szagolni, amit hányok.

Működött. Jó volt látni, hogy megengedi, hogy... nem, az első ülésre tol - és Kevin is elégedett volt. Egy halk _köszönöm_-öt suttogott, mikor elindultunk.

Barbi mögöttem ült. Így nem tudta Kevint olyan könnyen elérni, amennyire akarta. Nem tudom, mit gondolt ez a csitri magáról, de láttam Kevin nemtetszését, ahogy kapcsolatba akart kerülni vele - akárhogy.

Kábé negyed órába telt elérni a házat, ahová mentünk.

- Oké, babák, gyorsan szálljatok ki - mondta miután leparkolta a járművet.

- Jobb szeretném, ha csak ő menne el - szólt Barbi svédül.

- Jaj, Barbi, már mondtuk, hogy a közös nyelvet beszéld, ha együtt vagyunk, igaz? - kérdezte cseppet ingerülten Kevin.

- Hé, srácok, nem kéne veszekednetek. Kiszállunk és hagyjuk, hogy bevigye a kaját, jó? Egy, kettő, gyerünk - tapsoltam.

Barbi sértődötten kiszállt és láttam, amint Kevin sóhajt.

- Olyan, mintha veled akarna kikezdeni - mondta, miközben a fejtámlára hajtotta a fejét. Rám sem nézett. - Fel tudod fogni?

- Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, leszbikus vagyok? - kérdeztem hirtelen - nem tudom, miért.

- Az vagy? - kérdezte cseppet érzéketlenül miközben lassan felém fordította a fejét.

- Nem, de tegyük fel - szálltam ki. - Mit reagálnál?

- Azt mondanám, örülök, hogy megérted az érzéseimet, de nem vagy. Mikor megmondtam, mi vagyok... - nyitotta ki a csomagtartót.

- Olyan emberi lény vagy, mint ő vagy én.

- Amikor megmondtam, hogy homoszexuális vagyok, úgy döntöttél, a díványon alszol. És ki is küldtél - vett elő egy szatyrot majd kicsivel később egy másikat.

- Szükségem volt egy kis időre, hogy át tudjam gondolni a dolgokat - mondtam majd elvettem a szatyrokat a kezéből. - Van még egy kezem, szóval adj még kettőt. Kösz - válaszoltam, amikor megtette.

- És mit kellett végiggondolnod? - kérdezte miközben kivett még két szatyrot.

- Ó, kérlek, hagyjuk a témát - mondtam könnyezve, ahogy ránéztem. Tudtam, hogy egy kibaszott sztár, egy kibaszott homoszexuális sztár és soha nem fogom megkapni. Álmaim férfija volt a tökéletes, szőke hajával, gesztenyebarna szemeivel és cuki és széles vigyorával és ah... mindig elvesztem a tekintetében, mikor ránéztem. Az ajkai csókolnivalók voltak, de _kígyómérgek_ voltak, ahogy azt Alice Cooper mondja a dalban. Azt hiszem a pillanat, mikor belészerettem az volt, amikor megláttam abban a nadrágban, amit most is viselt.

Egy szőke lány rohant ki a házból rózsaszín kapucnis pulcsiban. Egy kicsit duci volt, de gyönyörű - az a valaki, akit el tudtam volna Kevin oldalán képzelni magam helyett.

- Hé, Yohio, szia! - puszilta meg Kevin arcát háromszor.

_Legalább ez közös a régi szokásaimmal..._

- Ki ez a lány? - kérdezte svédül. - Még sehol sem láttam.

- Evelina, ő Beatrix, a kamucsajom - akiről már meséltem.

- Jaj, szia, Evelina vagyok - váltott angolra - de nyugodtan hívj csak Evenek - adott három puszit. _Szóval nem volt féltékeny vagy akármi más rám._

- Hello, a nevem Beatrix de mindenki csak Trixinek vagy Miyának hív - mondtam.

- Ó, nem baj, ha Trixinek hívlak? Van már egy Miya a társaságban.

Szóval a hat éves nevem megbukott. Már volt nekik belőlem egy.

- Komolyan Miyának hívatod magad? Normális vagy? - kérdezte Kevin amint bementünk.

- A barátaim neveztek így, mikor tizenkét évesek voltunk, csak később derült ki, hogy Hercegnőt jelent - suttogtam vissza. - Facebookon is Miya Tsuki vagyok.

- Ah, Holdhercegnő? Jól vagy? - kérdezte zavartan.

- Igen, jól, nem akarom, hogy a régi ismerőseim megtaláljanak!

- Itt vagyunk - szólt Eve ahogy beértünk a konyhába és ezzel véget is vetett a csendes veszekedésünknek. - Csak pakoljatok le. Öhm, itt van Will, a szakácsunk.

Kezet ráztunk. A kézfogása erős volt - tetszett.

- Mit fogsz főzni? - kérdeztem.

- Húslevesre, Francia szűzpecsenyére és fagyira gondoltam.

- A hideg étel kicsapja a zsírt a gyomorban és meghízunk tőle - sütit kéne csinálni - mondtam.

- Ó... végiggondolom.

- Gyertek, srácok, megint megkötjük az egyezségünket, hisz mindenki itt van - mondta Eve, ahogy egy ismeretlen irányba lökdösött.

Hamarosan a nappaliba értünk. Sok ember állt és üldögélt bent és ahogy beléptem, minden pillantás rám szegeződött.

- Srácok, gyertek - mondta egy fiú - biztos Dorian volt. - Nos, mind, aki itt van: mindenki ismeri a szabályokat: senki nem tud semmit arról, ami itt elhangzik vagy történik, jó?

Angolul beszéltek - gondolom, mert rajtam kívül is volt pár nem svéd ember.

- Hé, Yohio, ő meg... - jött közelebb a srác hozzám és a kamupasimhoz.

- Ő Trixi, a kamucsajom. Tartani fogja a száját, ígérem - válaszolt.

- Ó, hello, Dorian vagyok - nyújtott kezet.

- Trixi - válaszoltam és kezet fogtunk. - Ö, _Drágám_, beszélhetnénk valahol? - kérdeztem Kevint.

- Jó, persze, amúgy is el akartam szívni egy cigit. Menjünk ki.

Követtem az egész házon keresztül és hamarosan ki is jutottunk. Kivett egy cigarettát a dobozából és igyekezett meggyújtani.

- Ó, a kibaszott öngyújtóm kifogyott - vette a kezébe a cigit és a falnak támaszkodott.

- Tessék, használd az enyémet - adtam neki egy másikat.

- Kérsz...? - ajánlott fel egy szálat.

- Jaj, nem, köszi, nem dohányzom - utasítottam el.

_Tényleg nem._

- Akkor minek van gyújtód? - gyújtotta meg a cigit és belélegezte a füstöt.

- Ezekre az esetekre. Szóval miről is szól ez az egyezség?

- Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyunk barátok a másik csapattal, csak ugyanott akarunk bulizni ugyanakkor. - Tartott egy szünetet, hogy szívhasson egyet a cigijéből. - Így kompromisszumot kötöttünk: nem tudnak semmit a magánéletemről és mi sem tudunk a fűről.

- F... fű? - kérdeztem félve.

- Igen, mi a baj? - kérdezett vissza.

- Ó, remélem, semmi...

- Hm, te tudod - vont vállat. - Itt a gyújtód - nyújtotta.

- Megtarthatod, nem igazán van rá szükségem.

- Kösz - tette zsebre.

- Megnézem a kaját - mondtam egy hosszabb szünet után és bementem a konyhába. Will épp a zöldségeket pucolta egy késsel - nézni is rossz volt.

- Jaj, szia, nem láttalak bejönni - mondta amint felismert.

- Szia, segítsek? - ajánlottam fel és elővettem egy pucolót a fiókból.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy ott vannak? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Kezdők szerencséje - válaszoltam és leültem dolgozni.

Együtt fél órával korábban végeztünk, mintha egyedül csinálta volna. Azt mondta, az első két fogást meg tudja csinálni, de a sütihez elkéne egy kis segítség. Úgy döntöttem, piskótát csinálok - az egyetlen olyan süteményt, amit recept nélkül is tökéletesen tudtam.

- Húsz emberre, hú, kelleni fog... negyven tojás... - és a többi. Még soha nem főztem ennyi emberre, de egyszer úgy is el kell mindent kezdeni - és ez most a főzés ideje volt.

- Hé, tegyél néhány egészborsot a levesbe! - utasítottam Willt. - Nélküle íztelen lesz! Ó, és kislángon főzd - mondtam.

- De akkor soha nem lesz kész!

- Más esetben rágós lesz. Higgy nekem, már főztem rosszul egy... kettő... háromszor. Jaj, és van szederlekvárunk? És camembert-sajt? Mi a helyzet az aszalt szilvával?

- Minden megvan, nyugi, csajszi.

- Hé, a sütő használható!

Két órán belül készen lettünk - végig a konyhában voltam Willel. Nem tudom, a többiek mit csináltak, de mikor végeztünk a tálalással és bementünk a nappaliba épp azon röhögtek, ahogy Eve énekel egy dalt.

- Hé, srácok, gyertek! - kiabálta, amint végzett. - Kipróbáljátok?

- Öhm, Trixi, ez jó lenne neked - indított el egy dalt Kevin. Egy népszerű szám volt Svédországban, de - szerencsétlenségére - ismertem. Eric Saade Masquerade(Maszkabál) című száma volt, ami az énekes érzéseiről szóltak, akinek a barátnője egy maszk mögé rejtőzik.

- She's surreal, she's dangerous and no one else can match those eyes... (= Ő szürreális, veszélyes és senki más szemei nem olyanok, mint az övéi...) - kezdtem énekelni. Bámultak a dallamtudásom miatt. Amikor a refrénhez értem (_We're both in this masquerade, what can I do to see you, the girl behind the mask? Our love was just a masquerade, I wanna get to know you, the girl behind the mask, I want a chance to feel you, the girl behind the mask__. = Mindketten benne vagyunk ebben a maszkabálban, mit tehetnék, hogy lássalak, a lányt a maszk mögött? A szerelmünk csak egy maszkabál volt, meg akarlak ismerni, a lányt a maszk mögött, akarok egy esélyt, hogy érezzelek, a lányt a maszk mögött._) komolyan néztem Kevinre, hogy lássa, nem csak éneklem a szöveget, hanem _úgy_ is értem.

Amikor végeztem, tapsoltak, de Kevin azt mondta, egy olyan játékot játszottak, hogy az illető nem ismerte a dalt, amit énekelt, majd mikor végzett, meghallgatták az eredetit.

- Így most kapsz egy újat - tette hozzá és elkezdett lejátszani egy Versailles-számot. A címe _Amorphus_volt, de ez volt minden, amit el tudtam olvasni - a felirat japán írásjelekkel volt írva, így egy mukkot sem értettem belőle. Hogy legyőzzem, elkezdtem a _Smells Like Nirvana_-t énekelni:

- I don't know what's these lyrics 'bout... (Nem tudom, miről szól ez a dal...) - és a többi. Nevettek a kreativitásomon és azon, hogy nem tudtam a dallamoz. Mikor végeztem, meghallgattuk az eredetit - ezerszer rosszabb volt, mint az én előadásom, legalábbis szerintem. De legalábbis kevésbé kreatív.

- Szóval azt akarod, hogy nekem ciki legyen? Lássuk csak... - mentem oda a számítógéphez. YouTube-ot használtak, így gyorsan megkerestem a Leander Rising _Szívidomár_ című számát és megállítottam, amíg Kevinnek adtam a mikrofont. - Magyarul van. Sok szerencsét.

Persze Kevin nem tudta úgy hadarni a szöveget, ahogy Leander, bénán ejtette ki a szavakat és a dallamot se tudta. Aztán mikor meghallgatták az eredetit - és látták a klipet is - tátott szájjal bámultak az idióta gitárosra, Vörös Attilára, aki a lány szerepét játszotta, és arra, hogy Leander hörgött.

- Miről szól ez a dal? - kérdezte Kevin. - Picit agresszív volt nekem.

- Arról szól, hogy az egyéjszakás kalandok azért vannak, hogy pótoljanak valakit, nem csak azért, hogy kielégítsék a szükségleteid. Ő azt hitte, hogy az említett lány ki tudja húzni ebből az állapotból, de később rájön, hogy mindenki pótolható. Azt akarja, hogy ma éjjel érezze jól magát miatta, majd elmegy, mert rájön, hogy nem ő az Egyetlen a számára, csak egy a sorban.

- Hűha - kommentálta Kevin. Nem tudott mást hozzáfűzni.

- Nos, srácok, gyertek, kész a kaja - mondta Will.

- Ó, esetleg... - akartam felajánlani.

- Nem, már szóltam nekik - mondta és bementünk az ebédlőbe. Az asztalok fele tele volt. Ahogy végignéztem rajtuk felfedeztem pár régi, ismerős arcot. Nagyot nyeltem. Szerencsére az, akivel nagyon nem akartam találkozni, nem volt ott. Leültünk és elkezdtünk enni. Mikor végeztünk a levessel Will, Eve, Dorian elkezdtünk pincért játszani szóval elvettük a többiek tányérjait és előhoztuk a másodikat. Igyekeztem elkerülni azt a részt, melyet nem ismerhettem volna és - egy kis idő után - észrevettem, hogy eggyel többen voltak. Persze _ő_ volt. Miután végeztünk a sütivel, odajött hozzám. Kevin és Barbi mellett álltam - a lány épp erősen próbálkozott felcsípni a szobatársam.

- Öhm... Trixi... - kezdte Norbi a tarkóját vakargatva. - Beszélhetnénk? - kérdezte végül. Ez volt az egyetlen mondat, amit _tényleg_ nem akartam hallani. Ha egy _Szeretlek, ne utasíts vissza_-val jött volna oda hozzám, vagy ha egy _Utállak, te kurva!_-val jött volna, vagy esetleg egy _Ki ez a srác?!_-cal, tudtam volna... akármit mondani, de így nem utasíthattam el ebben a helyzetben.

Angolul beszélt - talán kevésbé találta személyesnek.

- Ö... persze. Kimehetnénk? - kérdeztem és bólintott. Tettünk egy határozott lépést, mikor éreztem egy kezet a felkaromon.

_Trixi_ - kérleltek Kevin szemei- _kérlek, ne menj vele! Ne hagyj itt vele!_

- Sajnálom, Drága, de mennem kell. Van pár dolog, amit meg kell beszélnünk - suttogtam és megpusziltam a jobb orcáját. Norbival kimentünk az udvarra. Meggyújtott egy cigit.

- Hogy kerültél ide? - kérdezte érzéketlenül. Szerencsére nem látta az arckifejezésem és én sem az övét.

- Kocsival - válaszoltam. Tudtam, hogy nem jó vicc, de nem tudtam kihagyni.

- Hahaha, nagyon vicces - mondta ironikusan. - Nem kéne itt lenned.

- Ki mondja? Ugyanannyi jogom van, mint neked - válaszoltam. Már emlékeztem, mit utáltam benne azon kívül, hogy füvezett: annyira csökönyös és akaratos volt _és_ mindig azt hitte, mindent jobban tud, mint én. Általában nem volt igaza, de nem tudta elfogadni, hogy ezt a csatát már elvesztette.

- Láttam a vendéglistát egy hónapja és a neved nem volt rajta.

- Valakivel jöttem - mondtam. Nem akartam neki megmondani, hogy Kevin hozott.

Hallottam egy rövid, nyikorgó hangot, mint ahogy egy ajtó nyílik, de figyelmen kívül hagytam.

- Sajnálom, mindent megbántam - mondta egy hosszabb szünet után.

- M... mi? - kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Sajnálom, hogy faggattalak, és becsaptalak. Bánom, hogy aznap meggyújtottam azt a szál füves cigit. Esküszöm, az volt az utolsó szál, ha visszaengedsz a szívedbe - mondta hatalmas csodálkozásomra. Nem igazán tudom (még most sem), miért mondtam neki azt, amit, a szavak csak úgy jöttek a számból.

- Sajnálom, de nem lehet. Mást szeretek.

- Azt a szőke fogpiszkálót? - kérdezte ingerülten. - A szél elfújja, mielőtt valamit tehetne veled!

A szavai mélyen a szívemig hatoltak. Tudtam, hogy igaza van, hiszen Kevin... legyünk őszinték, nem a legizmosabb srác volt, akit ismertem. És nem mellesleg elég érdekes volt a kapcsolatunk. Azt játszottuk, hogy szeretjük egymást, de az ellenkezőjét éreztük. vagy... én nem is tudom, mit éreztünk.

- N... nem, nem ő, hogy gondolhattál egyáltalán erre? - még mindig angolul beszéltünk.

- Akkor ki? - kérdezte információéhesen.

- Semmi közöd a magánéletemhez! - fordultam a bejárat felé - ahol megláttam, amint Kevin a falat támasztja és engem bámul. Megvilágította az arcát az ajtó feletti lámpa. Mélyen a szemembe nézett, mielőtt beviharzott.

_Ó, bassza meg!_

Követtem, hogy megmagyarázzam neki a helyzetet, de Evebe botlottam. Egy műanyag palackot tartott a kezében.

- Jaj, szia, gyere, játssz _Felelsz vagy Mersz_-et velünk - tolt egy irányba.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy meztelenül fogom végezni? - kérdeztem.

- Igen, valami olyasmi - mosolygott és belépett egy szobába. Körülnéztem és kábé a társaságunk felét láttam - és persze Barbit Kevin mellett ücsörögve - a szobában. - Oké, így, hogy mindenki itt van és van palackunk is, játszhatunk. És semmi _szarj a földre_, mint a Ted-ben, légyszi, nincs kedvem szőnyeget pucolni.

Mindenki nevetett Eve viccén és megígértük, hogy nem mondjuk.

Leültünk egy körben és Eve középre tette az üveget. Kevinnel és Barbival szemben ültem. Az önelégült arca nagyon irritáló volt, ahogy _ő_ ült ott az _én_... szerelmem mellett.

Eve pörgetett. A kupak pedig egyenesen rám mutatott.

- Felelsz vagy mersz? - kérdezte Eve.

- Szerintem jobban járok, ha felelek - mondtam lassan. A gyomrom egy miniatűr golflabda méretére szűkült, miközben vártam a kérdésére.

- Mit gondolsz a pornóról? - tette fel végül a kérdést. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan... perverz, hogy ezt a kérdést tegye fel először.

- Úgy vélem, a szex két, egymással érzelmileg szorosan összekötött emberről szól, így nem támogatom, hogy bárhogyan pénzt csináljanak belőle. - fogtam meg az üveget és pörgettem. A választás Barbira esett. - Felelsz vagy mersz? - kérdeztem.

- Inkább mernék - mondta.

- Hozz ide egy pókot a tenyeredben - utasítottam. Nem volt hajlandó megtenni, mert félt a pókoktól, úgyhogy levette a pulcsiját.

Valaki olyat pörgetett ki, akit nem ismertem - neki az _I Will Survive_-ot kellett énekelnie ultra magas hangon. Persze, hogy levideóztuk.

Természetesen voltak olyan feladatok, amiket nem voltunk hajlandóak megtenni - ekkor le kellett vennünk egy-egy ruhadarabot. A kérdések egyre személyesebbek lettek, ahogy múlt az idő és fogyott a sör, így kitaláltuk, hogy előbb tegyük fel a kérdést, aztán pörgessünk, így kevésbé lesznek személyesek és mások személyiségi jogait sem sértik majd.

Épp Kevin jött, hogy kipörgessen valakit. Már majdnem alsóneműben voltunk - legtöbben már levették a pólójukat; Kevin nadrágban és zokniban volt; én harisnyában és fűzőben. Egy kérdésen töprengett, miközben mélyen a szemembe nézett, majd feltette a kérdést.

- Kibe vagy épp szerelmes?

Imádkoztam, hogy ne engem válasszon, de Isten valahogy megutálhatott, mert a kupak egyenesen rám mutatott. Nagyot nyeltem, mielőtt válaszoltam.

- Valakibe, akit nem igazán ismerek, és akit soha nem kaphatok meg - mondtam, miközben mélyen a szemébe néztem. Elismerően bólintott. Most én következtem, hogy utasítgassak valakit.

- Megtörtént már, hogy valaha... hazudtál valakinek? - kérdeztem és megpörgettem az üveget. Barbi rábámult, mert ő következett.

- Nos, igen, azt hiszem, de ki nem? - kérdezte, majd folytatta. - Akit kipörgetnek, meg kell, hogy csókolja az ellenkező nemű szomszédját.

Részéről ez egy nyílt támadás volt, hogy megszerezze Kevint. Persze annak a Ribancnak a számításai bejöttek és mivel a másik szomszédja lány volt, megcsókolhatta. Ahogy láttam, hogy az üveg lelassul előtte, majd megáll, felálltam, felvettem a ruháimat és kimentem a szobából. Nem voltam kíváncsi az _ő_ nedves csókjára az _én_ szerelmemmel.

Kitaláltam, hogy keresek egy csöndes zugot, ahol kisírhatom a szemeimet, így elkezdtem végignézni a szobákat a házban. Az első emeleten a szobák mind foglaltak voltak - az emberek filmet néztek vagy - esetleg - bent szexeltek. _Igazán_ nem voltam kíváncsi mások meztelen fenekére akkoriban, így nem nyitottam be, csak kopogtam. Mivel nem találtam semmi helyet fent - és kint elkezdett havazni - megnéztem a konyhát, ahol Will próbált felszedni egy csajt kevesebb sikerrel, mint ahogy tervezte.

_A konyha kiesett, hova máshova mehetnék?_

Reményvesztetten kinyitottam az utolsó ajtót, amit még nem próbáltam. Egy hosszú lépcsősorra nyílt. Bal oldalt volt egy villanykapcsoló, amit könnyedén megtaláltam. Ahogy mentem lefelé, egyre hidegebb és hidegebb lett; egy használaton kívüli pince lehetett. Vagy...

- Hűha, mi ez? - léptem egy nagy, faajtó elé. Újonnan készült - a színe és a lakkozása nem lehetett öregebb egy vagy két évesnél. Vacogtam a felsőm nélkül, de a kíváncsiságom vezetett; nem fordulhattam vissza. Örülhettem, hogy a szoknyám és a fűzőm rajtam volt.

Óvatosan kinyitottam az ajtót. Egy árva hang nélkül mozdult. Ahogy beléptem, sokkal melegebbet éreztem - de még mindig szükségem lett volna valamiféle felsőre, mert a vállaim fedetlenek voltak. Lekapcsoltam a kinti lámpát és a bentit pedig fel. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megtaláljon.

Gyorsan körülnéztem, ahogy felizzott a lámpa és a pillantásom azonnal egy ruhadarabra esett: egy férfi méretezés szerinti SX-es, fekete kapucnis pulcsira. Senki másé nem lehetett, csak Keviné, hisz ő az egyetlen, aki ekkora ruhákat hordott és az illatát is éreztem: csokoládé egy csipet chilivel. Biztosra vettem, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki ezt az illatot használja.

Tiszta volt - de hetek óta nem használták; egy vékony porréteg takarta - így gyorsan felvettem. Most melegebbnek éreztem magam kívül de hidegnek legbelül, ahogy valami olyat viseltem, ami az övé volt, ami már többször is megérintette a bőrét. Azonnal megtörtem. A lábaim nem voltak elég erősek, hogy megtartsanak, ahogy a szívem sem. Úgy éreztem, mintha valaki lassan kitépte volna, hogy még erősebbé tegye a fájdalmat, de megtartaná az idegeket a testem és a szervem között és kifacsarná olyan odafigyeléssel, hogy egyetlen cseppet se hagyjon belül. A kanapéra estem, lekapcsoltam a lámpát és elkezdtem sírni. Nem érdekelt a ruhám, a sminkem vagy a hajam; csak azt akartam, hogy vége legyen ennek az érzésnek, hogy felébredjek, hogy meghaljak... bármi ahelyett, hogy a legerősebb fegyvertől szenvedjek: a szerelemtől.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig feküdtem ott, de olyan volt, mintha a percek órák lettek volna. Hirtelen a telefonom megcsörrent. Kevin volt, így nem válaszoltam. Nem akartam, hogy hallja a megtört hangomat. Később kaptam tőle egy SMS-t:

_"Mi történt, csajszi, sehol nem talállak! Remélem, jól vagy, és nem szöktél ki az éjszakába egy sima fűzőben. Hívj vissza, ha akarsz. Aggódom érted._

_Kevin"_

Könnyek szöktek a szemembe. _Foglalkozott velem!_ Tudtam, hogy csak barátság köt össze minket, de ez is több volt, mint amit várhattam. Valahogy elnyertem a barátságát, és ez több volt, mint elég.

Újra felkapcsoltam a lámpát, hogy megnézhessem közelebbről a szobát, melyben eddig sírtam. Ahogy körbepillantottam, pár érdekes dolgon azonnal megakadt a szemem: először is egy mikrofonon mellettem. Aztán egy gitáron és egy basszusgitáron a földön. Reménykedve néztem távolabb, és ott megpillantottam a másik szerelmemet: egy dobfelszerelést. Különös vonzódásom van a dobokhoz, szóval odamentem ahhoz gyöngyházfehér szerkóhoz és beültem mögé. A lábaim maguktól megtalálták a helyüket a lábcinen és a lábdob pedálján. A dobverők az utóbb említett gyönyörűségen voltak. Óvatosan emeltem meg őket. Már jó ideje használaton kívül voltak, de újaknak látszottak. _Nightwish_volt rájuk írva, és a szívem megállt egy pillanatra. Minden régi barátom tudta, hogy a Nightwish az a banda, amelyet _imádok_. Tisztelettudóan vettem őket a kezembe és megszólaltattam a lábcint és a pergőt. Szörnyen jó hangzásuk volt. Mivel már volt 5 dobórám az életben, el tudtam játszani egy alapritmust nem sok hibával. Úgy gondoltam, ki kéne próbálni a régi, porlepte dobtudásomat. A lábdob ki volt tömve pokrócokkal, így nem csinált akkora hangzavart, mint nélküle tette volna.

Elkezdtem a legegyszerűbb, négynegyedes ritmust játszani. Próbáltam nem bakizni, de a jobb lábam mindig együtt akart mozogni a bal kezemmel - holott elválasztva kellett volna nekik. Néha megálltam, hogy megint elkapjam a ritmust, de működött.

Ebben a szenvedélyes hangulatomban nem láthattam, hogy valaki bejött - csak mikor elkezdett egy dalt gitározni, amit nem ismertem. Ránéztem és megállapítottam, hogy neki legalább akkora szenvedélye van a gitárokhoz, mint nekem a dobhoz.

Mikor befejeztük az improvizációt, odajött hozzám és adott egy puszit a homlokomra a fölsőmmel a kezében.

- Visszahoztam a ruháidat - mondta ügyetlenkedve.

- Köszi, ez esetben jobban teszem, ha én is visszaadom a tiedet - próbáltam mosolyogni rá.

- Jaj, tényleg, ez az enyém. Fel se ismertem. Nos, tessék - adta oda a felsőm, így levettem az övét.

- Öhm, tudnál megint segíteni a fűzővel? - kértem. - Nem könnyű levenni.

- Ó, hát persze, nézzük csak... - Közelebb jött és nagy odafigyeléssel elkezdte szétkapcsolni a kapcsokat. Ahogy lejjebb és lejjebb ment egyre könnyebben és könnyebben kaptam levegőt.

- Köszi, már majdnem meghaltam benne. - Felvettem a garbót, amit hozott.

Egymással szemben álldogáltunk és nem szóltunk semmit. Elég frusztráló helyzet volt. Végül ő törte meg a csendet.

- Trixi, kérdezhetek valami... személyeset? - pillantott rám.

- Legfeljebb nem válaszolok - mondtam kevés önbizalommal.

- Akkor... nem akarunk leülni? - kérdezte és rövidesen egymás mellett csücsültünk ott, ahol nemrég bőgtem.

Megfogta a kezem, ahogy a jó barátok szokták, mikor valami fontosat akarnak mondani a másiknak.

- Miért szöktél el? - kérdezte végül miután mélyen a szemembe nézett. A pillantása semmit nem árult el. Ha beleláttam volna a fejébe, sokkal könnyebb dolgom lett volna.

- É... én nem igazán tudom, én... én csak utálom, amikor az emberek az orrom előtt csókolóznak és... és a szerelemből is elegem van mára - válaszoltam.

Nem akart megállítani.

- Igen, itt jön a következő kérdésem - folytatta. - Ki volt az a srác?

- Mit hallottál a beszélgetésünkből? - kérdeztem gyorsan.

- Azt, hogy "vissza akart szerezni" téged - mutatta az idézőjeleket. - És persze a maradékot.

- Hh... - sóhajtottam. Szóval tudja, hogy kerek perec letagadtam, hogy őt szeretem.

Nem erőltetett,, csak várta, hogy folytassam.

- Ő az exem. Kevesebb, mint két hónapig voltunk együtt. - Megálltam, hogy hagyjak neki egy kis időt reagálni, de ő csak fogta a kezem és mélyen nézett a szemembe - míg el nem érte a lelkem mélyét. - A fű miatt szakítottunk. - Belenéztem a szemébe, de nem állhattam a pillantását. - Hosszú sztori.

- Van időm - mondta komolyan.

- Az a történet, hogy megtudtam, hogy füvezik, ekkor mondtam neki, hogy válasszon a fű és köztem. Engem választott, de mikor egy hónappal később egy meglepetés-látogatást tettem nála a tévé előtt ült egy szarfajta filmet nézve, totál beszívva. Kitöröltem a számát, az enyémet is az ő telefonjából majd megmondtam, hogy vége.

Még mindig bámult rám, de nem tudtam semmit sem kiszedni belőle.

- Megszegte az ígéretét - mondtam mintegy befejezéséül a sztorinak.

- És vissza akarta magát könyörögni hozzád, mert rájött, hogy az élete egy nagy kalap szar nélküled - foglalta össze.

- Valami olyasmi - válaszoltam.

- És miért utálod a füvet annyira, hogy szakíts miatta? - kérdezte információéhesen.

- Te is szoktál? - kérdeztem ijedten.

- Nem, csak érdekel a véleményed. Ha mások nem előttem szívják vagy nem találkozom velük beállva, engem nem érdekel - mondta. - Most te jössz.

- Feküdj le, hosszú lesz.

- Használhatnám... - kérdezte a testemre mutatva.

- Mit? - húztam fel a szemöldököm. - Ó, a hasamat párnának? Persze. Kényelmes? - kérdeztem. Egy halvány _aham_ volt a válasz, szóval _igen_.

Adott egy finom csókot a jobb kézfejemre, mielőtt elkezdhettem a történetet: _a tizenhatodik születésnapunkon történt. A családom nemrég költözött abba a házba, ahol épp laktunk; az ikertesómnak és nekem új barátaink voltak... minden jó volt, majdnem tökéletes._

_- Hé, nem akarunk elmenni a Vikingbe? - kérdezte egy srác Danitól, az ikertesómtól. Mindenki támogatta az ötletet - ez volt a legdrágább kocsma rocker és metálos körökben a városban._

_Nyár volt, csak egy pulcsit tettünk a táskánkba, mert valahogy éreztük, hogy későn fogunk hazaérni._

_Az az éjjel sok mindent megváltoztatott az életemben. Előtte sem voltam igazán gyerekes, de azon az éjjelen valahogy felnőttem. Igen, szeretem a gyerekes dolgokat, de könnyedén tudok felnőttként viselkedni._

_Szóval elmentünk a házból az új barátainkkal. A kocsma csak pár utcányira volt; hamar odaértünk, de az úton elfogyasztottunk két liter bort - tízen. Utálom a bort._

_A buli a Vikingben zsúfolt volt - épp koncertezett valaki. Fiatalok és naivak voltunk, mindent megittunk, amit a többiek hoztak. Nehéz volt minket leitatni, de nekik sikerült - természetesen a saját pénzünkből._

_Később, mikor már elég részegek voltunk, egy srác felajánlotta, hogy kimehetnénk meggyújtani egy cigit. Én józanabb voltam, mint Dani, így kimentem vele, hogy vigyázhassak rá._

_A társaság nagy része bent maradt, csak mi hárman mentük ki. A srác a város egy számunkra ismereten részére vitt el - koszos volt és elhagyatott._

_Meggyújtott egy cigit és megkérdezte, hogy kérünk-e belőle. Dani vakon elfogadta és engem is rávett, hogy próbáljam ki. Majd mikor az első szállal végeztünk, gyújtott egy másikat. Elég kis részét szívta el ő - azt akarta, hogy mi használjuk. Mikor a másodikat is elszívtuk, adott egy harmadikat, de már pénzt is kért érte. Egy grammot vettünk. Igen, fű volt. Mikor Dani odaadta a pénzt, amit a srác kért - eltűnt. Talán a drog tette, talán elég gyors volt, de minden előzetes jel nélkül eltűnt._

_Mondtam Daninak, hogy e szívja el a maradékot, de makacs volt: a számba helyezte a szálat és belélegeztette velem a füstöt. Ő élvezte a drogot - én nem. Azt gondolta, élvezni fogom a drogot, ha ő adja, vagy nem tudom._

_Később, miután végeztünk, egyszer csak minden jel nélkül összeesett. Tudtam, ha hívom a mentőket, ők értesítik a rendőrséget, és egy szép kis büntetés szakad a nyakunkba, vagy akár börtönbe is kerülhetünk és magunkkal rángathatjuk a többieket, így csak guggoltam a szenvedő testvérem mellett, aki segítséget kért. Tudtam, hogy nem tehetek érte semmit, bár azt hittem, ott helyben meg fog halni._

_Egy átszenvedett fél óra után jobban lett, így haza tudtunk menni és küldeni egy SMS-t a többieknek, hogy ne aggódjanak, jól vagyunk._

_Előtte sem dohányoztam - főleg füvet nem szívtam -, de aznap, mikor láttam a testvéremet görcsbe rándulva a földön, megfogadtam, hogy soha nem szívok semmiféle cigarettát._

Abban az öt percben, amíg meséltem neki a történetet - néha megállva egy-egy könnycsepp miatt - végig simogatta a jobb kezem.

- Mi van azóta a tesóddal? - kérdezte egy hosszabb szünet után.

- Ő... - nyeltem egyet - meghalt, mielőtt Anyu és én Svédországba jöttünk volna... Apuval

- Jaj, bocsánat. - Megfogta a kezem és megint egy csókot adott rá. - Ah, úgy szeretem ezt a helyet. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy Eve és Dorian hogy hagyhatták itt így. - Megsimogatta a kézfejem. - Ne menjünk fel?

- Ó, óó, ha szeretnéd...

Felkeltünk és megint segített felvenni a fűzőm. Felfelé menet csendben voltunk, amit én törtem meg.

- Nem akartad, hogy azt higgyék, _azt_ csináljuk, he?

- Nos, azt mondanám, eltűntem, ahogy te, amint meghallottam a dob ritmusát, szóval nem tudják, hol vagyok.

Egy újabb szünet következett, amíg el nem értük Eve szobájának ajtaját.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttak más csókokat az enyém helyett - mondta majd kinyitotta az ajtót, nem hagyva ezzel időt, hogy visszakérdezzek.

_Nem hagyta, hogy megcsókolja? Vagy miről beszélt az előbb?_

Bent még mindig egy körben ültek.

- Hé, már végeztetek is? - kérdezte nevetve Eve, de láttam Barbi arcát elfehéredni, ahogy beléptünk.

- Igen, megtaláltam - mondta Kevin, majd visszaültünk a helyünkre.

- Még mindig ezt játsszátok? - mutattam a palackra.

- Igen, szóval ha maradni akartok, vetkőzzetek - szólt Barbi.

- Ah, jó, oké... - mondtam és kihúztam a felsőm a fűző alól, majd levettem a szoknyám, ahogy Kevin is a pólóját. A meztelen mellkasa igazán... nem volt izmos.

- Nos... hmm... akit kipörgetnek, annak az _Old McDonald_-ot kell énekelnie túlméretezett melltartókban.

Megint az a srác volt, akinek az _I Will Survive_-ot kellett az előbb. Elég vicces volt Eve rózsaszín melltartójában, és mikor befejezte, azt mondta:

- És azok, akikre az üveg mutat, csókolózzanak.

- Jaj, ne, Sebbie, megint? - kérdezte Eve.

_Szóval ő a híres Sebbie, aki megmutatta Kevinnek Visual Kei-t..._

- Hát persze! Na, lássuk... - pörgette meg az üveget. Ahogy már említettem nem a mai nap volt a szerencsenapom: tökéletesen szemben ültem Kevinnel és az üveg tökéletesen rá mutatott...

Nagyot nyelt, mielőtt odajött hozzám és adott egy puszit az arcomra.

- Hé, srácok, nem veszitek komolyan! - mondta valaki, de minket már nem érdekelt - addigra elvesztünk egymás pillantásában. Láttam a bizonytalanságot a szemében: biztos voltam benne, hogy a pasijára gondol Japánban és arra, hogy megtegye-e a dolgot, amit tervezget, vagy sem.

- Csak egy puszi volt, vedd le a nadrágod! - fogta meg Barbi Kevin csípőjét, és megpróbálta visszahúzni, de Kevin nem hagyta, hogy ő nyerjen, hanem finoman megcsókolta az ajkaimat. Majd leült és látta, amint felállok és kiszökök az éjszakába egyszál fűzőben...

Mikor a bakancsomat rángattam fel a lábamra, utolért. Nem szólt semmit - tudta, hogy a szavak nem elegek, hogy bármit is mondjanak ebben a helyzetben - csak odaadta a ruháimat és egy cetlit egy kis pénzzel.

Nem fogadtam el a kezéből, így letette mellém és visszament. Felvettem a ruháimat és a pénzt, amit adott. Nem akartam elolvasni a papírt, mert gondoltam, hogy egy érzelmes levél lesz ráírva, de végül a kíváncsiságom győzött az akaratom felett.

_"Valahogy tudtam, hogy ez a pillanat be fog következni, de reméltem, hogy nem, nem fog, velem fogsz maradni. Itt vannak a buszok, amik könnyedén hazavisznek és a pénz, amire szükséged lesz. Sajnálom, hogy nem vihetlek haza - maradnom kell, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki haza tudja vinni a többi részeg állatot kocsival. __J_

_Puszpussz:_

_K"_

A menetrend bele volt csomagolva a levélbe. Az utolsó busz 10:55-kor indult. Tudtam, hogy van egy buszmegálló a ház előtt, szóval gyorsan a telefonomra pillantottam: 10:52.

_10:52!_

Gyorsan kellett futnom, így is éppen hogy elértem.

- Jó estét. Diákjegyet Sundsvall, Center-be - lihegtem, ahogy felszálltam. Tudtam, hogy a 10 km-es jegy mennyibe kerül, így a pénzt is azonnal adtam. Odaadta a jegyet egy hang nélkül, én pedig mentem helyet keresni. Egy fiatal lány mellett találtam is.

- Hé, Trixi, hogy vagy? - kérdezte Carina hangján.

- Jaj, szia! Nos, köszi, jól, veled mi a helyzet?

- Képzeld, Janinától jövök. Azt mondtam a szüleimnek, hogy ott töltöm a karácsonyt, amíg ők tárgyalásokon vannak, erre kivittek, pedig Erickel leszek.

- Szóval hazudtál nekik? - kérdeztem.

- Muszáj volt, tudod, szűklátókörűek és konzervatívok, nem engednék meg, hogy vele legyek. Féltik a... haha... szüzességem - vigyorgott.

- Ah, szép - mondtam és ironikusan lájkjelet mutattam. - Miért nem mondod meg nekik, hogy már nem vagy kislány? - kérdeztem.

- Nem értenének meg és... ó, itt szállok. Jó volt találkozni, szia! - szállt le így engem egyedül hagyva.

Fél tizenkettőkor értem haza és éjfélre el is aludtam. Az utolsó gondolatom Kevin ajkainak érintése volt.

Tudtam, hogy abban a szent pillanatban valami elkezdődött, valami több, mint a puszta kémia kettőnk között, de még nem tudtam rájönni, micsoda.

December 25, 2013.

Ahogy ma reggel felkeltem és elindultam a konyhába valamin reggeliféléért, egy érdekes beszélgetésnek lettem a fültanúja, mely Tommy és Kevin között zajlott...

Épphogy becsuktam a szobám ajtaját, mikor meghallottam a főnököm ideges hangját.

- Nem, Fiam, most az egyszer hallgass végig! Nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy ennyire gyerekesen viselkedj a te kordban! Hazaküldeni őt busszal a lehető legkevésbé felnőttes dolog volt, amit tehettél! És ha valaki kirabolja? Netán megerőszakolja? Hol tartod az eszedet? Még a rendőrséget sem tudja felhívni, vagy... vagy segítséget kérni! El is veszhetett volna! Nem, ne nézz rám így! Pontosan tudtad, mi történhetne vele, s elengedted! - lihegte.

- Ő akart menni, és csak engedtem. Tudtam, hogy nem tarthatom ott tovább. Tudod, milyen makacs - mondta Kevin haláli nyugalommal.

- Soha nem bocsátottam volna meg magamnak, hogy elengedtem veled, ha valami történt volna vele! Ugyanezt fogd tenni Emilyvel is, ha felnő, he? - kérdezte Tommy apai szeretettel.

- Szóval összehasonlítod a húgommal? Nem, soha nem érhet fel hozzá! Soha!

Ez az egyszerű mondtat megtört.

_Szóval a csókunk semmit nem jelentett neki?_

A falnak dőltem, mert a lábaim nem tudtak tovább tartani. A világ elkezdett forogni körülöttem és hamarosan teljes sötétségben találtam magam.

Mikor eszmélethez tértem, két aggódó szempár bámult rám. Egy Tommyé volt és egy... igen, az a szempár, amit imádtam és utáltam látni.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Kevin aggódó arccal.

- Igen, persze - válaszoltam, de valójában nem voltam. A csókunk nem jelentett neki semmit, míg nekem az egész világot jelentette.

- Mi történt? - nézett rám Tommy.

- Nem tudom, talán éhes voltam, fáradt és gyenge...

- Ó, értem, csináljak neked reggelit? - kérdezte Kevin és felsegített. Persze ez annyit jelentett, hogy rá támaszkodhattam, míg kimentünk a konyhába. Mikor odaértünk, leültetett.

- Jaj, nem kell ennyire foglalkoznod velem, tudok magamra főzni.

- Nem érdekel, én akarom csinálni - válaszolt és egy tányért tett elém.

- Egy szendvics? - nevettem és beleharaptam.

- Igen, ez az egyetlen, amit főzni tudok... LOL, azt mondtam, főzni? Úgy értem elkészíteni.

- Aham... - mormogtam.

- És tudom, hogy utálod a halat, így bacon van benne.

Megálltam az evésben.

_Tényleg tudta! Hűha!_

- Honnan tudtad? - kérdeztem végül.

- Egy kismadár csiripelte - mosolygott és megsimogatta a fejem. Majd kiment és egyedül maradtam.

Később, mikor befejeztem az evést, a közös szobánkban találtam rá.

- Mit csinálsz? - kérdeztem, mire megemelt egy csomagot.

- Karácsonyi ajándékokat csomagolok - mondta.

- Jaj, kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz, még nem volt rá időm! - kiáltottam és elkezdtem keresni pár dobozt.

- Hé, nyugi, itt vannak - mutatott egy irányba, ahol mindenféle méretű dobozok sorakoztak. Sóhajtottam majd leültem.

- Mi ez a zene, ember, nem tudnál váltani? - kérdeztem, mikor felfedeztem a karácsonyi dalokat. Utálom őket; szerintem csak arra jól, hogy az amerikai karácsonyi szokásokat felerősítsék bennünk, miszerint ajándékozni _kell_ karácsonykor.

- Mire? - kérdezte és megállította.

- Hmm... a te zenéd még nem is hallottam. Mi lesz, ha valaki megkérdezi, melyik dalodat szeretem a legjobban?

- Oké, van egy lemezem, amin mindegyik rajta van - mondta, és belekezdett egy dalba. Egy gitárszóló volt, a címe pedig _Frantic Elegance_.

Miután végeztünk, eszembe jutott, hogy...

_HOGY NEM VOLT SEMMI AJÁNDÉKOM KEVINNEK!_

Hirtelen a laptopja elkezdett csipogni. Egy Skype-hívás volt, ebben biztos voltam. Rám bámult, majd válaszolt.

- Hai? Ah, konichiwa, Sakura-chan!

_Szóval egy lányhoz beszélt..._

- Kevin... tudom, hogy ma te vagy a soros, de elmosogassak helyetted? - kérdeztem félénken.

- Ó, óó, megtennéd...? - nézett rám hálásan.

- Persze, más esetben nem ajánlom fel... - mondtam és kimentem a szobából. Ahogy becsuktam az ajtót, sóhajtva a falnak dőltem. Majd elmentem a konyhába és megcsináltam a dolgaimat. Egy jó kis ajándékon töretem a fejem Kevin számára, és mire végeztem, lett egy jó ötletem. Bementem a szobámba, és nem találtam Kevint bent. Gyorsan becsomagoltam az _ötletem_ egy megfelelő méretű dobozba és tettem rá csomagolópapírt. Ráírtam, hogy _Merry Christmas__!_, és lefeküdtem az ágyra. Hallottam, hogy Kevin számai még mindig mennek. Jó volt hallgatni őket, úgyhogy hagytam, hadd menjenek. Hirtelen valaki kopogott az ajtón.

- Igen? Bárki vagy, gyere be! - kiáltottam és az ajtó kinyílt. Kevin lépett be a szobába.

- Ó, az én zeném? - kérdezte zavartan, mikor bejött.

- Öhm, igen. Mit szeretnél? - kérdeztem érzéketlenül.

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni... - Egy szünetet tartott, én pedig úgy néztem rá, mint aki nemért semmit. - Hogy hallottál-e valamit a beszélgetésünkből...

- Sakurával? - kérdeztem és csodálkozva nézett rám.

- Öhm, igen. Honnan...

- Kawaii hime, beszélek pár szót Japánul. De ne, csak azt hallottam, hogy üdvözlöd.

- Ó - ült le és a lábfejét bámulta. - Miért hívtál úgy, hogy _hime_?

- Mert általában úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett, nyolcéves hercegnő.

- A testvére szakított velem - közölte szárazon

- M... micsoda? - néztem rá de ő még mindig a lábfejét bámulta, mintha az lenne a legérdekesebb dolog a világon.

- Hh... már mondtam, hogy Japánban lett egy srác, akibe beleszerettem, igaz? - Amint lassan bólintottam, folytatta. - A húga hívott, hogy a olvasott egy cikket rólam és a barátnőmről, megcsalt és szakítani akar.

A háttérben egy új dal kezdődött és ő újra a lábfejét kezdte bámulni. A hangja elkezdte énekelni, hogy _The taste of love is bittersweet__ (= a szerelem íze keserédes)..._ de a valódi Kevin csendben ült az ágyon.

- Ez nem Heartbreak Hotel, ez Heartbreak Reality (= szívtörő szálloda; szívtörő valóság).

- Pontosan tudom, hogy érzel - mondtam, és azon kaptam magam, hogy a naplómat szorongatom a kezemben.

- Hogy tudhatnád, milyen az, amikor valaki, akit feltétel nélkül szerettél, megcsal? - kérdezte hisztérikusan és egy könnycsepp jelent meg a bal szemében. Biztosan nagyon szerette, ha az elvesztése ezt okozta.

- Csak olvasd ezt el - nyújtottam neki a könyvet. A legbelső titkaimat akartam megosztani vele

- De... - nyitotta ki. - Ez a naplód! Nem, nem tudom magam rávenni, hogy másét olvassam.

- Angolul van, nem? - kérdeztem és miután bólintottam, folytatta. - És amúgy is én adtam oda, én akartam, hogy elolvasd, ugye? Én a zenéden keresztül akartalak megismerni, te viszont választhatod a könnyebb utat, szóval Nike.

- Mi a fasz? - kérdezte meresztve a szemét.

- Hh... - fújtam ki a levegőt, mielőtt megszólaltam - Just do it (= csak csináld).

- Most azonnal? - nézett rám, miután elolvasta az első mondatot.

- Nos, maradhatsz, ha akarsz - mosolyogtam és az arca elé toltam a lila-fekete szecessziós-mintájú könyvet. Rám nézett, mielőtt belekezdett az olvasásba. Az első pár mondat után be akarta fejezni, de megmondtam neki, hogy folytassa, mert azért lesznek majd benne viccesebb részek is. az arckifejezése mindig jól mutatta a kapcsolatát az éppen olvasottakkal: amikor boldog voltam - boldog volt, de mikor valami rossz történt velem az arca szomorú vagy dühös volt. Később, ahogy a napok hosszabbak és olvasmányosabbak lettek, egyre jobban élvezte őket. Egy óra múlva - éppen augusztus 16-át olvasta akkor - kimentem a konyhába, hogy csináljak valami kaját. Amint bementem a kezemben levő két szendviccsel - én már ettem egyet - olyasmit láttam, amit nem bírtam nem megemlíteni.

- Ember, szemüveges vagy? - közelebb mentem, ahogy rámnézett.

- Igen, mit hittél, színváltós az íriszem? Kontaktlencsét viselek - mosolygott, felállt, majd odajött hozzám és megölelt. - Nem folytattam, amíg vissza nem érsz.

- Akkor jó, nem akarod tovább olvasni?

- Nem volt még elég? Ismerem az életed felét- mondta, de erőltettem, hogy folytassa. Visszafeküdtünk a franciaágyra, majd folytatta az olvasást. Majd megismerte a dolgaimat Norbival. Mikor ahhoz a részhez ért, ahol találkoztam vele, kérdőn nézett rám. Pár percig hezitáltam, de úgy döntöttem, hogy ha elkezdte, fejezze is be, így bólintottam.

További negyed órát töltött az olvasással - kihagyta azokat a részeket, amelyeket már ismert. Miután végzett, valahogy _máshogy_ nézett rám. Ismerte a legfontosabb részeit az életemnek, tudta, mit gondoltam róla napról napra...

- És mit fogsz íni mára? - kérdezte a szemembe nézve.

- Az igazat - mosolyogtam és adott egy puszit a jobb orcámra. Rámmosolygott majd megérintette az orrom hegyét a sajátjával. A szemei az enyémbe nevettek és rámosolyogtam. Erősen fékeznem kellett magam, hogy ne csókoljam meg, de elég erős volt az akaraterőm.

Egymásnak nyomtuk a homlokunkat. Tudtam, hogy csak barátként tekint rám, de ez több, volt, mint amit várhattam - legalábbis meg akartam magam győzni erről. Nem akartam egy férfit sem az életemben. Nos, igazából senkit nem akartam az életemben, csak barátokat és családot.

- Nem akarunk kimenni? - kérdezte végül. - A többiek még félreérthetik ezt a hely... - Az ajtó kinyílt és Amalia belépett.

- Jaj, ti ketten - mosolygott és kiment.

- Hé, Anyu, mi csak... - ugrott fel Kevin és utána ment. Egy perc múlva visszajött és azt mondta - Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni, de ő csak vigyorgott. Amúgy Apu mondta, hogy vigyük ki az ajándékokat.

- Ó, oks, menjünk - válaszoltam és felemeltem a dobozokat. Ő ugyanezt tette, majd mikor odaértünk az ajtóhoz, lovagiasan kinyitotta előttem. Mikor kiértünk csak egy villanást láttam, majd Tommy vigyorát.

- Meg kell tartanunk a kapcsolatotok látszatát, srácok, így azt gondoltuk, készítünk rólatok pár fotót - mondta, amint letettük az ajándékokat a fa alá.

Emilyvel tanultunk pár svéd karácsonyi dalt - nekem picit könnyebb volt, én általában a dallamot már ismertem.

Előbb egy csodás vacsoránk volt, majd kinyitottuk az ajándékokat. Mindenki azt kapta, amire számított, kivéve Kevint és engem. Tudtam, hogy a Családtól parfümöt fogok kapni -Amaliával közösen választottuk ki. Pirosgyümölcsös (vörösáfonya, eper, málna, ribizli és cseresznye) illategyveleg volt, nagyon bírtam.

Kevin azt akarta, hogy én nyissam ki az ajándékom először, de illedelmesen átpasszoltam ezt a lehetőséget a fiatalabbnak. Kicsit sértődötten nézett rám - szinte már morcosan - de megtette. Lassan kezdte kibontani. Ahogy felemelte a majdnem nyitott dobozt, kíváncsian nézett rám. Nem tudta kitalálni, mi az ajándéka a hangjából, így szomorúan tette le. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, hogy premier plánban láthassam az arckifejezését. Kinyitotta a dobozt, belenézett, majd gyorsan be is csukta. Belül hagyta a jobb kezét.

- Mit kaptál? - kérdezte Emily. Kevin lassan kihúzta a kezét a dobozból az új szerzeményével.

- Tetszik? - kérdeztem.

- Nagyon - vigyorgott rám és Tommy csinált rólunk egy képet az ajándékával, Kevinnel, a rénszarvassal. - De ez a _legjobb barátod_ volt, nem?

- Csak volt, már te vagy az - mosolyogtam, mire adott nekem egy puszit. Most nekem kellett kibontani az én ajándékomat. Gyorsan kicsomagoltam, de lassan nyitottam ki a dobozt. Ahogy megláttam, mi van bent, Kevinre ugrottam átölelve őt. - Igazán megvetted? Imádlak - mondtam, majd könnyekben fakadtam ki.

- Hé, mi az? Csajszi, ne sírj - ölelt vissza a földön fekve alattam, miközben a hátamat simogatta. - Cssst, semmi baj, itt vagyok... - suttogta a fülembe.

- Szeretlek - sírtam magyarul, így nem értett. - Szeretlek, és bár... bár tudom, hogy... hogy te nem így érzel... engem... nem érdekel. Én... játszani fogom a szerepet, amit... amit rám osztottál. És... és köszönök mindent... köszönöm... szeretlek...


	4. Extra - Részletek Tommy Naplójából

Részletek Tommy naplójából

- avagy jelenetek a kulisszák mögül

Szeptember 22, 2012.

[...]Ma a fiam komolyan akart beszélgetni velem, és azt mondta, hogy ő... homoszexuális! Ó, milyen nevetséges ötlet! Érdekli a férfiakkal való szex! Az egyetlen fiam! Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy juthatott ez az egész hülyeség az eszébe... [...]

_sokszor_ Szeptember 22, 2012. _és _ Június 27, 2013._ között_

[...]Hogyan vezethetném rá, hogy a nők jobbak? [...]

Szeptember 23, 2012.

[...]Amalia szerint rá kéne vennünk a barátját, Evelinát, hogy próbálkozzon be nála, de... ó, egyszerűen úgy vagyok vele, hogy a barátok azért vannak, hogy barátok legyenek, és nem azért, hogy összejöjjünk velük. Tényleg semmi ötletem, hogy mit tehetnék... [...]

Június 28, 2013.

[...]Van egy ötletem! Imádja a húgát. Hívhatnék egy lányt, hogy... a bébiszittere legyen, aztán megkérhetném, hogy foglalkozzon a fiammal, mikor hazajön Japánból. De milyen indokkal? Ó, mindegy is, van időm, csak karácsony előtt néhány nappal jön haza. [...]

Június 30, 2013.

[...]Mindenki túl sokat tudott, de holnap találkozom egy lánnyal Magyarországról. Szerintem ez elég messze van, hogy ne ismerjen bennünket. [...]

Július 1, 2013.

[...]A lány egyszerűen tökéletes. Bírja a metált! \m/ [...]

Július 12, 2013.

[...]Boldog 18. születésnapot, Fiam! [...]

December 15, 2013.

[...]Miden rajongó azt kérdezi a levelében, hogy meg tudnánk-e mutatni a lányt, akihez a "You're The One" íródott. Gyorsan ki kell találnom valamit... [...]

December 16, 2013.

[...]Meg kell mondanom neki, hogy a fiam nagyobb sztár, mint én magam. És hogy egy héten belül megérkezik. Amalia azt mondja, ha én nem mondom el, ő fogja, de ő az én fiam, nekem kell ezt végigcsinálni. [...]

December 22, 2013.

Utálják egymást! MIÉRT? Istenem, mit tettem?! [...]

Játszhatná a barátnője szerepét, hogy lenyugtassuk a rajongókat! Ismerve a körülményeket nagyon remélem, hogy megszán minket és eljátssza a szerepet... és hogy megkedvelik egymást rövid időn belül. [...]

December 25, 2013.

[...]Azt mondják, csak _barátok_, de remélem, hogy ez lassan átfordul valami másba... Amalia is azt mondja, szerinte előbb vagy utóbb egymásba szeretnek, de ki tudja? [...]


	5. 3 - Két Ünnep Közt A Pad Alatt

Harmadik fejezet: Két Ünnep Közt A Pad Alatt

December 27, 2013.

Tegnap elköltöztünk Kevin lakására és megismertem az ennivaló kiskutyáját, Lunát. Nagyon édes volt, így miután beköltöztem, vele töltöttem az összes időm.

Reggel volt egy csodás reggelim egy csodás emberrel - majd és egy kicsit frusztráló beszélgetéssel...

- Anyu mondta, hogy abba a suliba jársz, ahova én is jártam.

- Ó, tényleg? Nem is tudtam... - válaszoltam.

- Hogy tetszik? - kérdezte és harapott egyet a pirítósból, amit csináltam.

- Van pár jófej srác, de egy ribancosztály.

- Egy mi? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Egy ribancosztály. Tudod - kezdtem számolni a négy fő típust a bal kezemen -, vannak osztályok, ahol sok a jóképű pasi, vannak olyanok, ahol sok a kurva, vannak osztályok, ahol sok a gyík és vannak olyanom, amik... csak... normálisak. Általában az osztályok átlagosak, de minden négy vagy öt osztályból egy gyík-, gigoló- vagy ribancosztály. És az enyém az utóbbi.

- Aha, értem.

Folytattuk az evést, majd mikor végeztünk, ledőltünk a kanapéra.

- Mit gondolsz a megcsalásról? - kérdezte hirtelen kíváncsisággal a szemében.

- Áá, azért kérdezed, mert tudod, hogy velem is megtörtént, és a saját véleményedet akarod hallani valaki más szájából?

Egy kicsit gondolkodott, mielőtt lassan bólintott volna.

- Akkor nem adom meg neked ezt az örömöt, de hallhatod a saját véleményed.

Nem mondott semmit, csak várta, hogy folytassam.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy - mint egy megcsalt személy - azt mondom, hogy ez egy undorító dolog, és öljünk meg mindenkit, aki ezt teszi, hanem sokkal... lojálisabban gondolok rá. - Megint megálltam, de nem mondott semmit. - Előszöris azt gondolom, hogy ha szeretsz valakit, akkor nem tudod magad rávenni, hogy megcsald, mert - bár lehet, hogy nem ő a legjobb az intim pillanatokban - a szerelem erősebb érzés, mint a testi vágyak. Más részről azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy jobb egyedül lenni, mint egy rossz párkapcsolatban - vagy egy olyanban, ami hazugságokra épül.

- És mit értesz ez alatt? - pillantott rám.

- Örülj neki, hogy vége lett, mert nem szeretett eléggé.

- Ó... - mondta és megint a lábfejét bámulta - nem akart szembenézni a problémáival, ebben annyira biztos voltam. - Bassza meg, utálom a férfiakat! - csapott a combjára és rámnézett. - Taníts meg, hogyan kell a nőkkel bánni.

- M... mi? - kérdeztem a szemeimet meresztve.

- Taníts meg, hogyan kell a nőkkel bánni, kérlek.

- Miért? - kérdeztem megint. Még nem értettem a tervét.

- Mindig azt mondom, heteroszexuális vagyok - most ki akarom próbálni.

- Te... soha nem próbáltad? - bámultam rá. Valamiért azt hittem, régen volt egy barátnője, aki bunkó volt vele, és azért választotta egy nap a férfiakat.

- Akarod hallani a szegény, kicsi Kevin történetét, akit mindig piszkáltak a suliban?

- Ó, hát persze - válaszoltam. - Mindent tudni akarok rólad!

- Ahogy látom, ez egy hosszú reggel lesz...

- Ja, mert tíz percen belül próbán kell lenned.

- Jaj, már annyi az idő? És honnan tudtad? Á - nézett maga mögé, ahol meglátta a naptárját. - Baszki, sietnünk kell - állt fel és elindult felvenni a kabátját.

- Biztosan _így_ akarsz elmenni? - kérdeztem. Mivel csak egy alsónadrág és egy póló volt rajta, elég vicces lett volna az utcán. - Legalább egy nadrágot felvehetnél.

- Ja, igazad lehet - mondta, és elindult az ellenkező irányba. - Nem akarsz jönni? - kérdezte az ajtóból rám mutatva.

- Ó, óó, mehetek, ha szeretnéd - mondtam, miközben felálltam. Gyorsan felvettem egy fekete farmert és egy lila felsőt - midig odafigyelek, hogy legyen rajtam valami színes - és a Kevintől kapott karácsonyi ajándékomat: azt a gyönyörű, fekete fűzőt, amit a Halo of the Demon-ban láttam öt napja. Miközben kifelé mentem, belebotlottam az ex-szobatársamba.

- Hűha, csodálatosan áll rajtad - mondta.

- Egyes számú lecke: 5-re vizsgázott - válaszoltam megemelve a hüvelykujjamat.

- Miféle lecke? - meresztette a szemét.

- A valódi férfivá válásé. Első lecke neked: mondj spontán bókokat a nőknek - imádni fogják - főleg a rajongóid - tettem hozzá kissé undorodva.

- Ooké de most vedd fel a bakancsod és gyorsan szállj be a kocsiba - utasított, és mikor megmutattam neki a nyelvem, barátilag megütötte a fejem

Út közben nem beszéltünk - sietnünk kellett. Tíz perces késéssel érkeztünk, holott időben indultunk ahhoz, hogy időben érkezzünk, és még dugó sem volt. Valahogy ez a nap elég szerencsétlen volt.

- Hé, srácok, mizujs? - lépett be Kevin a helyiségbe, ahol a banda tagjai már unottan vártak rá, ám mikor mi ketten bementünk, gyilkos pillantásokat vetettek ránk. Kevin figyelmen kívül hagyta a viselkedésüket és közelebb húzott magához. - Hadd mutassam be az új lakótársamat és barátomat, a kamubarátnőmet, Beatrixet.

- Helló - mondtam ügyetlenkedve, ahogy mosolyogva integettem.

- Yohio, késtél - megint - szólt egy srác. Volt egy rózsaszín tincs a hajában, és elég karakteres volt az arca.

- Bocsi, Fredrik, tudod, fél órája még reggeliztünk és mit sem tudtunk az időről.

- Ó, te, ember, ha mindig, mikor késel, kapnék egy dollárt... - szólt Fredrik elgondolkodva. Nevettünk, majd Kevin mondta, hogy gyakoroljanak egy kicsit, mielőtt megmutat nekik egy új számot bocsánatkérésképpen.

Azokat a dalokat játszották, amiket már hallottam, mikor karácsonyi ajándékokat csomagoltam, de most, hogy rájuk tudtam koncentrálni, máshogy hangzottak.

- És most egy dal az én Édes-drága Egyetlenemnek... aki egyáltalán nem tudja, épp mi történik körülötte - nevetett, mivel teljesen elmerültem az arckifejezéseiben, ahogy újraértelmezte a dalait, amiket énekelt, és megborzongtam, ahogy megszólalt.

Majd a banda elkezdett játszani egy tipikus popdalt, aminek pop-ritmusa volt, de megpróbáltam nem mutatni, hogy nem voltam oda érte.

- Waking up at six a.m. now it's time a... (= reggel hatkor felkelek, idő van me...) - énekelte, de elnevette magát, ahogy meglátta a hitetlenkedő arcomat. - Állj, állj! - nevetett és a zene megállt. - Miért nézel így rám? - kérdezte és a mikrofonnal a kezében odajött hozzám.

- Jaj, tényleg azt énekled, hogy reggel hatkor kelsz? - nevettem. - Van bárki, aki ezt elhiszi? Legközelebb énekeld azt, hogy este - javasoltam. - Tudod, hogy mikor ma nyolckor megpróbáltalak felébreszteni, észre sem vettél, csak átfordultál a jobb oldaladra és abbahagytad a horkolást. - A fiúk megint elkezdtek nevetni; biztos voltam, hogy ismerték ezt a szokását. - Ez a srác úgy alszik, mint a bunda, és szörnyen horkol - mutattam rá nevetve.

- Oké, oké, köszönjük a beszámolót az alvási szokásaimról és most vissza a munkához - vigyorgott és visszament a mikrofonállványához. Most egyben el tudták játszani a dalt - a gitárszólója fantasztikus volt - majd Kevin megkérdezte a véleményem.

- Ember, ha a közeljövőben még párszor meghallom, hogy ezt a dalt énekled, még a végén féltékeny leszek - poénkodtam.

- Ne féltékenykedj, mindenki azt hiszi, hogy ezt a dalt az én Édes-drága Egyetlenemnek írtam, szóval neked - dőlt hátra a kanapén mellettem.

- Ó, értem - válaszoltam, de titokban sértődött voltam, hogy a dal, melyet _nekem írtak_ olyan volt, mint egy cuki habos-babos krémtorta és nem egy kétségbeesett glam-metál (mint Leander - Csak Te).

- Trixi, tudnál nekem hozni egy kis csokis cappucinot a közeli boltból? - kért meg Kevin és belenyomott pár érmét a kezembe. - És nyugodtan vegyél magadnak is valamit - tette hozzá amint felkeltem.

A boltot hamar megtaláltam, de csak egy epres nyalókát engedhettem meg magamnak, mert Kevin picit fukar volt. Igen, igen, tudom, felajánlani, hogy bármit vehetek magamnak nagylelkű, de gondolhatott volna a feneketlen bendőmre is! J

Tíz perc múlva értem vissza - ők még mindig a díványon ücsörögtem.

- Helló, srácok - mentem közelebb és leültem Kevin mellé. - Tessék - adtam oda neki a csokis cappucino-t, de túl gyors voltam, így egy kevés barna folyadék a fehér nadrágján landolt.

- Hé, mit művelsz? Ah - kelt fel dühösen - épp most tettem tönkre a kedvenc nadrágom!

- Hé, héé, lazíts! - próbáltam lenyugtatni. - Kimoshatom, ha akarod - mondtam, és egy nedves zsepivel elkezdtem letakarítani a foltot. - Ó, te jó ég, nagyon sajnálom - kérem bocsánatot. - Hazarohanhatok, ha szeretnéd - mondtam.

- Jaj, hagyjad, nem érdekes.

- Komolyan? - hagytam abban a takarítást, ahogy felnézem rá.

- Persze, persze, nem vagy az alkalmazottam.

- Dehogynem - mondtam lehajtott fejjel, és újra a foltot bámultam.

- De színészkedsz, nem a ruháimat mosod - emelte meg az állam, és belenézett a szemembe. - Ó, milyen ízű?

- Mi? - kérdeztem vissza, mert nem vágtam, miről beszél.

- A nyalókád. Eperízű?

- Inkább műeper - nevettem. Ő kihúzta a számból és betette a sajátjába.

- Jaj, nagyon finom - motyogta, és nem is tudtam tőle visszaszedni.

Otthon nem engedte, hogy főzzek - inkább a női lélekről kellett beszélnem neki.

- Félsz a főztömtől? - nevettem, de ő komolyan nézett rám. -Jaj, ember, nézz rám, nem vagyok tipikus lány, amint láthatod. Nem tudok általában a nőkről beszélni, maximum magamról.

- Segáz - dőlt hátra a kanapén mellettem. - Mit nézel meg egy férfin először?

- Hmm... - gondoltam végig; még az államat is fogtam. - Először a szemeit nézem, majd az ajkait, az orrát, aztán a haját, az arcszőrzetét. Tudod, hogy lássam, ápolt-e vagy sem.

- Mit látsz rajtam? - kérdezte hirtelen egy rövid szünet után.

- Gyönyörű szemek, gyönyörű ajkak, szép orr és csodás haj - mosolyogtam.

- Szóval kedvelsz? - nézett a mennyezetre.

- Jaj, ember, mindent tudsz - mondtam. - Olvastad a naplóm.

- Tényleg... itt a kaja - kelt fel és megfogta a pénztárcáját. - Légyszi behoznád? Nem akarom, hogy mindenki tudja a címem.

- Ooké - keltem fel, ahogy meghallottam a csengőt.

A férfi, aki velem szemben állt, egx kicsivel volt csak idősebb nálam. Rám sem nézett, csak azt mondta svédül:

- Jó estét. Maga rendelt kínait?

- Azt hiszem - válaszoltam és odaadtam neki a pénzt.

- Az ára... ó, köszönöm - mondta és odaadta a csomagokat. - Viszlát.

- Viszlát, szép estét! - mosolyogtam és bementem.

- Istenem, lány, te... - kezdte Kevin, de leállítottam.

- Döntsd el, ki - nevettem és letettem a két dobozt a földre. Csodás illatuk volt. - Amúgy pedig, mit is akartál mondani? - fordultam hozzá.

- ...svédül beszéltél! - mondta végül. Svédül.

- Igen, tudok egy kicsit, mivel több, mint fél éve itt élek... - ültem le és kinyitottam a csomagot. - Csodásan néz ki - mondtam.

- Szívesen - ülte le ő is és megtörte a pálcikákat, hogy használhassa őket.

- Jaj, tényleg, köszi - mosolyogtam és elkezdtem enni.

- Szóval, ha beszélsz svédül - tért vissza a témához - akkor miért használod az angolt?

- Nézzük csak - néztem rá. - Az anyanyelvem magyar, míg neked svéd. Nem fair egyikünkét sem használni, ha van egy, amit mindketten iskolában tanultunk. De persze te jobb vagy benne.

Tovább ettünk csendben. Pár perccel később Luna odajött, és kérte az ebédjét. Kevinre néztem, de láttam, hogy épp álmodozik, így felálltam és megetettem a fekete kislányt. Majd visszatértem és Kevint még mindig az asztalnál ülve találtam. Azt mondta, nem éhes, így megengedte, hogy megegyem a kajáját.

Aztán elment a szobájába és nem sokkal később visszatért a gitárjával. Leült velem szemben.

- Mit akarsz csinálni? - mosolyogtam.

- Szerintem lógok neked egy dallal - mondta és kész volt játszani a hangszerén.

- Nem, semmivel nem lógsz, csak egy műepres nyalókával - nevettem. Aztán már nem, mikor letette a gitárját, odament a konyhaszekrényhez, majd egy nyalókával a kezében fordult vissza - ugyanolyannal, mint amilyet én vettem.

- Tessék - mondta és odaadta.

- Jaj, nem, nem fogadhatom el. Én már ettem abból, amit végül te fogyasztottál el.

- Akkor add ide... Köszi. - Betette a nyalókát a szájába majd egy perc múlva visszaadta. - Már jó lesz?

- Ó, jól van, köszi - fogadtam el és ránéztem. - Szóval, hol a dalom? - mosolyogtam.

- Tessék - mondta majd elkezdett játszani egy melankolikus dallamot és nem sokkal később elkezdett énekelni, mint egy sámán. A szöveg valami csodálatos volt és egy picit kétségbeesett - pont olyan, amit imádok.

_Woman In Black Corset_

_She's the girl I always can see_

_She's my venomous elixir;_

_The one who makes me fight against my fears_

_And gives me life instead of dreams_

_But who can give me a death-kiss._

_I know my life is in her hands_

_But I can't get used to the fact_

_That she's the warder of my heart_

_As she makes my dreams fall apart._

_She's the woman in black corset,_

_Dark-haired beauty from the Forest_

_Who dances me the dance of Death_

_With a scythe in her smooth, white hands._

_She's the girl I always can see_

_She's my venomous elixir;_

_The one who makes me fight against my fears_

_And gives me life instead of dreams_

_But who can give me a death-kiss._

_Her amber-eyes and cherry-lips_

_Are made to kill me without kiss._

_As she raises her hand to speak_

_There is no peace in my spirit.._

_Now I can't sleep without her voice,_

_I am one of her insane toys_

_As I join her dancing the Death_

_And I collapse in the Forest._

_(= Nő fekete fűzőben_

_Ő a lány, akit mindig látok, ő az én mérgezett varázsitalom, az, aki segít harcolni a félelmeimmel és életet ad álmok helyett, de ő az, aki halál-csókot adhat nekem. Tudom, az életem a kezében van, de nem tudok hozzászokni a tényhez, hogy ő a szívem börtönőre, ahogy az álmaimat széthullatja. Ő a nő a fekete fűzőben, sötéthajú szépség az Erdőből, aki haláltáncot jár nekem, egy kaszával a finom, fehér kezében. Ő a lány, akit mindig látok, ő az én mérgezett varázsitalom, az, aki segít harcolni a félelmeimmel és életet ad álmok helyett, de ő az, aki halál-csókot adhat nekem. Borostyán-szemei és cseresznye-ajkai azért vannak, hogy csók nélkül öljenek. Ahogy beszédre emeli a kezét, nem nyughat a lelkem. Most (már) nem tudok a hangja nélkül élni, egy vagyok az őrült játékai közül, ahogy csatlakozom a haláltáncához és összeesem az Erdőben.)_

- Húha, ez... ez gyönyörű - mondtam, ahogy befejezte.

- Tetszik? - mosolygott azzal az ennivaló, széles mosolyával. - Jaj, halleluja. Tudtam, hogy neked kell először megmutatnom.

- Ne... nem mutattad meg nekik? - meresztettem a szemem.

- Csak a szöveget. Azt akartam, hogy te halld először, mert biztosra vettem, hogy őszintén reagálsz majd.

- Miért ne lennék őszinte? Meg kell tartanod engem - nevettem.

- A rajongóim közül bármikor találok barátnőt.

- De olyat, mint én, nem. Gyorsan rájönnének, hogy nem volt még barátnőd.

- Miért hiszed?

- Hmm... nézzük... - kezdtem számolni az indokaimat a bal kezemen. - Nem tudod, hogyan csókolj meg egy nőt, nem tudsz spontán bókolni úgy, ahogy egy férfi... Nevetségesen nézne ki, ha fel akarnád őket emelni és... nem tudsz _úgy_ rájuk nézni. A farkad puha, mikor ránézel egy nőre. Egy meztelen nőre. És túl nőiesen viselkednél.

- Úgy gondolod? - kérdezte. - Azt hiszed, a péniszem puha, mikor ránézek egy nőre?

- Biztosan - vigyorogtam. - Meg sem tudnál csókolni egy nőt.

- Én már... igazad van, nem tudok. Még soha nem csináltam.

- Héé nem számítok nőnek? - nevettem, de hozzávágtam egy párnát.

- Nem - nevetett ő is. - Egy csodás barát vagy, igen, aki nőneműnek született, de nem egy nő. Idősebb vagy nálam és amúgy is... apámnak és nekem dolgozol. Csak egy olyan valaki vagy, akit barátként szeretek, és nincs farka, de néha menstruál. Ez minden, amit akkor látok, mikor rádnézek. És hogy gyönyörűek a szemeid.

- Ó... óó... értem... de azért köszi. - Csak remélhettem, hogy nem...

- Elpirultál! - vigyorgott Kevin és készített rólam egy képet minden ellenkezésem ellenére is. - Jaj, annyira cuki vagy, mikor elpirulsz - mondta és csinált rólunk egy képet: épp megpuszilta a bal orcámat.

- Hé, ne provokálj - nevettem és megpusziltam az orrát. - Legközelebb nem az orrod lesz, hanem valami más - kacsintottam.

- Nem lesz legközelebb - mosolygott és adott még egy puszit a bal orcámra.

- Baszd meg, hime - nevettem. Hátradőlt és elkezdte dúdolni a saját dalát: _Her amber-eyes and cherry-lips / Are made to kill me without kiss... (= Borostyán-szemei és cseresznye-ajkai azért vannak, hogy csók nélkül öljenek.)_

- Miért írtad ezt a dalt? - kérdeztem pár perc múlva. - Nem olyan, mint a régiek.

- Mikor Japánban voltam - kezdte - volt egy álmom. Egy álom, amit többször is láttam: egy diszutópikus világban voltam, ahol egy nő diktált. Hosszú, sötét haja volt és fekete fűzőt viselt. Majd utolsó éjjel megint ezt álmodtam. Most rám mutatott és bevitt a közeli erdőbe. Miközben mentünk, volt egy látomásom, hogy ő - mint naiv lány - kijött az erdőből. Később, az erdőben elkezdett táncolni nekem. Volt egy kasza a kezében, és tudtam, hogy ő maga a Halál, de vágytam rá. Valahogy kívántam. Csatlakoztam a táncához, ő megcsókolt és a kezeiben estem össze. Aztán izzadva és lihegve keltem.

- Ember... - kezdtem - tisztában vagy a ténnyel, hogy meghaltál álmodban? - kérdeztem komolyan.

- Igen, és... baszki, őszinte leszek veled.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? - kérdeztem.

- Hogy... ó, ki az ördög az? - kérdezte miközben felvette a telefont. Egy ideig beszélt majd mikor letette, rámnézett. - Most mennem kell, de ígérem, időben jövök - vigyorgott. Tegnap volt egy vitánk arról, mit jelent időben hazaérni, de megegyeztünk abban, hogy mindig a megbeszélt időt jelenti. - Remélem, nem tart tovább egy vagy két óránál. Szóval most szia - mondta és megpuszilta a homlokom.

Felvette a cipőjét és a kabátját majd elhagyta a lakást. Egyedül voltam nála, így volt időm írni a naplómba.

Jaj, már öt óra van. két órája ment el és még sehol sincs. Nem is hívott, vagy... vagy BÁRMI! Aggódom miatta.

Szörföltem a neten és találtam egy oldalt, ahonnan tudnék magyar könyveket rendelni és Svédországba is szállítanak. Aztán rájöttem, hogy nincs rá pénzem és nem akartam, hogy Kevin fizesse nekem - már így is eleget költött rám.

Hátkor végre hazaért. Már majdnem leszidtam a késés miatt, mikor egy csomag Cheetost és egy kis light kólát húzott ki a háta mögül.

- Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni, amiért késtem, aztán arra gondoltam, nézhetnénk egy filmet. Mit gondolsz? - kérdezte.

- Nos... legközelebb vigyél moziba! - nevettem. - Van jó ötleted?

- Éhezők Viadala?

- Nem, előbb a könyvet akarom megnézni.

- Akkor Death Note?

- Utálom a krimit.

- Ötven Első Randi?

- Láttam már elégszer és... várj... ez túl romantikus egy férfinak! Kérlek, legalább próbálj meg úgy viselkedni, oké?

- Jaj, olyan nehéz férfinak lenni, sokkal könnyebb...

- Nem, a nők élete is ugyanolyan rossz. De eldöntöttem, hogy férfit gyúrok belőled, és ha Lee Shang férfit tudott gyúrni Mulanból, én is férfit gyúrok belőled.

- Nem ismerem - mondta. - Még nem láttam.

- Ember, te tényleg nem láttad ezt a Disney mesét? - meresztettem a szemem.

- Nem, nem igazán néztem meséket.

- Akkor a következő lépés a Trixi Tréningen az_ Újra Legyük Gyerekek_ lesz. És semmi ellenkezés. Itt és most meg fogjuk nézni - ültem le és elővettem a netbookomat. Felcsatlakoztam a netre és letöltöttem angolul. - Én magyarul láttam - kommentáltam és leültettem. Elindítottam a filmet és kinyitottam a kaját.

Kicsit furi volt eredetiben látni, de mivel ő élvezte, én is élveztem. Mondtam neki, hogy ez az egyik kedvenc Disney-mesém, és elcsodálkozott, hogy bár hunok vannak benne, mégis szeretem.

A mese minden dalát dúdoltam hisz legalább tízszer láttam már.

Nagyon elfáradtunk miután megnéztük a két filmet (két és fél órába telt), így elmentünk fürdeni, megmostuk a fogunkat és elmentünk aludni.

- Jó éjt, legközelebb olyat nézünk, amit te szeretnél - csókoltam homlokon és elmentem lefeküdni.

December 28, 2013.

Ma valahogy tovább aludtam, mint Kevin. Ah, sokkal tovább...

- Jó reggelt, Hercegnő - mondta, mikor felébredtem. - Ki tudnál jönni a konyhába?

- Ó, jó reggelt, mi történt? - kérdeztem, miközben felkeltem.

- Ne kérdezgess, inkább gyere - mondta és elment... a legjobban talán a _katasztrófa sújtotta övezet_ kifejezés illene rá. Mindenhol füst és a forrásban lévő olaj hangját is hallottam.

- Te jó ég, mit csináltál? - faggattam, miközben mentem ablakot nyitni. - Zárd el a tüzet - utasítottam. Az ajtót is becsuktam, miután kimentünk. Csak remélhettem, hogy előbb vagy utóbb kiszellőzik. Leültünk a kanapéra.

- Mit próbáltál csinálni? - kérdeztem.

- Reggelit - válaszolt. - De ígérem, legközelebb csak szendvicsekkel bajlódom majd.

Halkan felnevettem, majd csendbe burkolózott a szoba. Pár perc múlva eszembe jutott valami. Nem lehettem benne biztos, hogy tetszene neki az ötlet, de nem volt mit veszítsek.

- Hé - kezdtem. - szeretnéd, ha főznék veled?

- Mi? - nézett rám.

- Szeretnéd megtanulni, hogy kell alap kajákat csinálni?

- Ó, óó. Ha a konyha kiszellőzött... tehetünk egy próbát.

- Ez esetben - folytattam - el kéne mennünk vásárolni.

- Honnan tudod, mim van itthon? - kérdezte szemöldökét megemelve.

- Csak egy tojás, és szerintem azt is felhasználtad - mondtam, majd felkeltem. - Hé, ne bámulj rám, én is itt élek. Jössz vagy nem?

Nem mentünk messzire, csak egy közeli vegyesboltba. A boltos személyesen ismert bennünket és mikor fizettünk, adott egy-egy extra nyalókát abból a mennyei édességből. Kevin fizetni akart értük, de a férfi nem engedte.

- Ez az utókarácsonyi ajándékod - és a barátnődé - kacsintott.

- Ő csak egy barát - vágta rá azonnal Kevin, de én csak elpirultam.

- Ó, értem - mosolygott, és ahogy mentem kifelé, rám kacsintott, én pedig még jobban elvörösödtem. Egy kicsit... óó, nagyon érdekes volt azt hallani, hogy mások egy párnak hívnak minket.

- Ki volt ez? - kérdeztem Kevintől mikor kiértünk az épületből és már felvette a lányos napszemcsijét. Még mindig nem tudtam hozzászokni, hogy ezt hordja.

- Ühüm? Ó, Amalia öccse, nem tudtad? - kérdezett vissza.

- Hogy létezik, és egy vegyesboltban dolgozik?

- Hogy egy vegyesboltot működtet - javított ki. - Jaj, emlékszem, csak pár éve mindig idejöttem cigiért és piáért. Mindig leszidott érte, de odaadta, amit akartam. Ó, régi szép idők...

- Szóval hagyta, hogy úgy füstölj, mint egy gyárkémény? - nyitottam tágra a szemem.

- Nem. - Kinyitotta a ház ajtaját, melyben a lakásunk volt. - Azt mondta, havonta egy dobozzal vehetek, és be is tartottam a szabályait. Én - nyitotta ki a második ajtót, ami már a lakáshoz tartozott -, tudod, csak akkor dohányoztam, ha nagyon ideges voltam. És én voltam az, aki alkoholt vitt a bulikra... - megállt egy kicsit, hogy végiggondolhassa a dolgokat. - És volt egy, egyetlen egy pillanat, amikor nem kellett volna odaadnia valamit. Hh - rázta meg a fejét és ledőlt a kanapéra.

- Akarsz róla beszélni? - ültem mellé. Már felkészültem egy _nem_-re, és mivel jó lelki szemetes vagyok, nem akartam erőltetni, de ő valahogy máshogy gondolta.

- Már meséltem, hogy kikezdtem a volt bandám énekesével és fordítva, igaz? - Bólintottam, ő pedig folytatta. - Nos, aznap volt egy próba a régi házunkban. Ott maradt velem és mielőtt megnéztünk egy filmet én idióta megígértem neki, hogy veszek vodkát, mert... ő pornót akart nézni és én... én egyszerűen nem. Részegek voltunk... és... és megcsókoltam. De már bánom, mert...

- Pfuj, elképzeltem, ahogy két sovány, szőke fiú csókolózik - kommentáltam undorodva.

- Fekete hajú és nem voltunk meztelenek - mondta és éreztem, hogy rosszul esett neki. - Amúgy is, nem akarunk főzni?

- Aha - motyogtam ahogy felálltam, és kimentem a konyhába. Ő követett és elkezdtük csinálni a legegyszerűbb kaját, amit el tudtam képzelni és csak egy fokkal volt nehezebb, mint egy egyszerű szendvics - meleg szendvics á la sütő.

Nem beszéltünk, csak ha muszáj volt - mint például _kérek még egy kis kenyeret_ és a többi. Ügyesen kente a kenyereket, de a paradicsomszeletelés kevésbé ment neki.

Betettük a szendvicseket a sütőbe. Mondtam neki, hogy figyeljen oda - nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csak nem érdekelte vagy egyszerűen ilyen béna, de - kiszárította, így ehetetlen lett.

A következő projektünk az a - ahogy egyszer ő mondta - mennyei tejbegríz, amit csak én tudok csinálni.

Kiöblítettem a lábast és beletettem egy liter tejet. Majd beletettem nyolc kanál grízt és egy kanál cukrot egy tányérba. Felforraltam a tejet és megmondtam Kevinnek, hogy keverje bele a grízt a tejbe és ne hagyja abba addig, míg azt nem mondom. Persze nem hallgatott rám és az egész csomós lett, ráadásnak majdnem ki is futott.

Vörösáfonya-lekvárral ízesítettük és megkóstoltuk. Láttam rajta, hogy ízlett neki, de túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy elfogadja, pláne, hogy bevallja.

- Éhes vagy? - kérdeztem hirtelen - nem tudom, miért.

- Nem - utasított vissza ridegen. Tudtam, hogy van valami, ami annyira bökte a csőrét, hogy nem is kommunikált velem.

- Mi a fasz bajod van velem? - kérdeztem és felálltam.

- Semmi - válaszolt.

- Akkor miért teszed ezt velem?

- Mit csinálok veled? - kérdezett vissza anélkül, hogy egyáltalán rámnézett volna.

- Látod, pont erről beszélek! Pontosan tudod, hogy úgy kell viselkednünk, mint egy pár...

- Szóval az a bajod, hogy néha a saját életemet akarom élni? - kérdezte dühösen.

- Nem, a bajom az, hogy - képzeld - nem vagyok színész, egy emberi lény vagyok történettel és érzésekkel; segíteni akarok neked, és te egy halvány _köszi_-t sem mondasz a munkámért! - A mondat ezen második fele annyira rám irányította a figyelmét, hogy felállt. - Nem tudom, hogyan viszonyuljak hozzád - sírtam, egyelőre még könnyek nélkül. - Egyszer kedves vagy velem, máskor utálsz. Nem könnyű egy szerető barátnő szerepét játszani, ha tudom, hogy gyűlölsz!

- Szóval azt hiszed, utállak? - Közelebb jött, én pedig elkezdtem hátrálni, amint belépett az intim szférámba - addig, míg el nem értem a falat, ő pedig majd' hozzányomta a felsőtestét az enyémhez. Olyan közelről beszélt hozzám, hogy éreztem az arcomon a leheletét. A pára gyöngyöző cseppekben csapódott ki az ajkaimon. - Azt hiszed, csinálnám ezt, ha utálnálak?

- Csinálnád - válaszoltam - mert pontosan tudod, hogy ezzel fájdalmat okozol nekem.

- Mi? - kérdezte és hátraugrott egy métert.

- Ember, olvastad a naplóm - mondtam. - Nem emlékszel erre a részre?

- Ó, óó, kihagytam pár részt, amiről azt hittem, nem lesz érdekes...

- Ó - temettem az arcom a bal tenyerembe. - Istenem, ember, te tényleg kihagytad, hogy legalább háromszor leírtam, hogy szeretlek?

- Döntsd el, ki - mosolygott, de mikor meglátta az arcom, ami egyáltalán nem volt boldog, ő is megkomolyodott. - Azt hittem, csak baráti szeretet vagy rajongás.

- Ó? - meresztettem a szemem. - Tudod, utálom, hogy úgy viselkedsz, mint egy kibaszott sztár.

- He? - vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Azt hiszed, hogy mindenki, aki körülvesz téged, vagy a rajongód vagy neked dolgozik. A hírnév túl korán jött az életedbe.

Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rám és azt mondta:

- A hírnévbe beleszülettem, már a nagyapám is zenész volt. Ó, és nem, nincs igazad, tudom, mit jelent a barátság. Csak... nem tudom, mostanában össze vagyok zavarodva - mondta és leült. - Bocs, ha néha elvesztem a fejem. Csak... furcsa, hogy egy hete még jöttem haza Japánból a páromtól és ma egy lánnyal főzőcskézek, aki nálam lakik és...

- Aki szerelmes beléd? - kérdeztem és bólintott. - Higgy nekem, nekem sem könnyű - sóhajtottam. - Egy hete még a húgoddal dolgoztam és vajmi keveset tudtam rólad. A volt barátom után bőgtem és fagyival a kanalamban romantikus filmeket bámultam.

- Jaj, emlékszem - nevetett. - Biztos vicces lehettél.

- Ja, szerintem is - csatlakoztam. - Hé, nyuszifogaid vannak.

- Biztos vagy benne? - vigyorgott szélesen, így még jobban láttam a cuki fogait.

- Ja, de cukik - mosolyogtam.

- Nem akarok cuki lenni a szemedben. Egy izmos és... ó, csak egyszerűen erős férfival kéne élned, ezt érdemelnéd.

- Akkor miért nem teszel valamit az ügy érdekében?

- Mert... ó nem tudom, még nem gondoltam bele. Nem voltam edzőteremben mióta két éve befejeztem a sulit.

- Oké, nos, mi lenne, ha holnap elvinnélek egybe?

- Biztos vagy benne? - emelte meg a szemöldökét. - Tíz kilót sem tudok megemelni.

- Ó, sajnálatos eset, de pont ezen kell változtatnunk. Akkor itthon kéne gyúrnunk. De nézzünk előbb egy filmet. És igen, most te választhatsz.

- Nos... akkor Koizora - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Koi... mi? - meresztettem a szemem. - Anyámat ne szidd!

- He? Nem, Koizora az a film címe. Angolul Sky Of Love (= Szerelem ege). De... van egy apró gond: ha órát vesz igénybe...

- És? - kérdeztem.

- És? És egy érzelembomba.

- Még egy ok, hogy ne nézzük meg. - Felhúzta a szemöldökét és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rám. - Jól hallottad - mondtam.

- De megígérted - hisztizett gyerekesen. - Nem foglak többet szeretni!

- He? - kérdeztem, de mikor megláttam az arcát, elnevettem magam. - Oké, oké, légy boldog, de erősíthetnénk egy kicsit az első óra után?

- De... ó, kompromisszum, értem. Nos, gyere - mondta, és bekapcsolta a TV-t. Hamarosan megjelent pár japán ember a képernyőn. Teljesen belemerültem a filmbe, és az első óra után nem engedtem neki, hogy megállítsa.

Egyszerre néztük végig - csak ivás- és vécészüneteket tartottunk - és Hiro temetésénél sírtam - pedig sosem sírok filmeken vagy könyveken (inkább csak ritkán) és számítottam rá, hogy megtörténik, és hogy így történik, de olyan érzelmes volt, hogy nem bírtam ki sírás nélkül.

December 29, 2013.

_Megtennél nekem egy szívességet?_

Ez volt írva arra a cetlire, ami ma reggel a naplómban várt rám.

- Keeeviiiiiiin! - ordítottam, amint megtaláltam a papírt. Majd hallottam, amint valami üvegtárgy ütődik a padlónak. Pár másodperc múlva az ajtóm kinyílt, és Kevin viharzott be.

- Mi a gond? - kérdezte értetlenül. - Épp mosogattam, mikor hallottam, hogy visítasz. Nos?

- TE KUTATTÁL A NAPLÓMBAN? - Felkeltem az ágyból egy sima, túlméretezett pólóban, amit majd' három éve vettem Velencében.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte megint - tényleg ne tudta.

- Erről - mutattam neki a cetlit. - Ezt találtam ma reggel a naplómban, amikor le akartam írni a tegnapi napot.

- Reggel írsz a naplódba? - meresztette a szemét.

- Látom, felfogtad a lényeget. Nos, mit tudsz felhozni mentségedre?

- Le van zárva, és a nyakadban hordod a kulcsot egy kereszt mellett, hogy szerezhetném meg és nyithatnám ki ezt a... cuccot? Ha?

- Többet tudsz, mint kéne... - mondtam megjátszott komolysággal.

- Jaj, menj már, egyértelmű! És csak bénán benyomtam két random oldal közé! Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy itthon leszek, mire felkelsz. Ó... - vette elő a mobilját és gyorsan elolvasott valamit.

- Miért, merre mész?

- Eh... - mosolygott ügyetlenül, é s felemelte a tenyerét, ezzel jelezve, hogy _nem tudott ellenkezni az apja akaratával _miközben megmutatta az üzenetet, amit kapott.

Egy óra múlva a próbaterem díványain ültünk - cappuccinot és forró csokoládét szürcsölve, értelmetlen dolgokról beszélgetve. Közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy egy nap majd hivatalosan is meg kell jelennem Kevinnel, és még nem voltam jó színész.

- Mit gondolsz? - kérdezett Fredrik.

- Jaj, bocs, én? Te jó ég, épp álmodoztam, ez olyan ciki...

- Csak a véleményed kérdezte az új dalomról - suttogta Kevin a füleimbe. - Ők még nem hallották.

- Jaj, a _Woman in Black Corset_? - kérdeztem. - Az gyönyörű...

- Megmutassam? - kérdezte, hogy megmentse a helyzetet. Ő is kellemetlenül érezte magát, ebben biztos voltam.

Majd elkezdett gitározni és nem tudtam másra koncentrálni, csak rá. Mikor az utolsó versszak első sorához ért, Tommy leült mellém és megfogta a vállam.

- Szerinted meg tudod csinálni? - kérdezte atyaian.

- Remélem. Tudod, nem szeretek hazudni.

- Akkor képzeld azt, hogy egy színjáték. Most is ezt csinálod, nemde? - És elkezdett tapsolni, mert fia befejezte a műsort...

- Gondolatok? - kérdezte Kevin, mikor már otthon voltunk.

- Áh, még semmi. Legalább segíthetnél, hisz a _te_ neveden írom! - Sóhajtottam egyet. - Ó, te jó ég, bocs, hogy megemeltem a hangom. Nagyon fáj a hasam és ez idegessé tesz...

- A pici pocid... - ült le mellém és megsimogatta a hasam, bár tudta, hogy a lábaim felhúztam a kanapéra és egy füzet feküdt az ölemben. - Szükséged van valamire?

- Egy Aszpirin és az időbeosztásod onnantól, hogy voltál a Velencei Karneválon.

- Jó, pár perc és megkapod őket - mondta.

- És minden nyilvános dalszöveg, amit eddig írtál, konkrét dátummal.

- Miért? - kérdezte a konyhából. Megvártam, hogy visszajöjjön egy pirulával és egy pohár vízzel.

- Köszi - mondtam és bevettem a gyógyszert. - Mert a dalszövegek mindig az írójuk belső világáról árulkodik és általában többet jelent, mint amit leírtak, és ezt fel akarom használni... mint valamit, amit a sztori magyaráz. Okés?

- Persze. Csekkolom a határidőnaplóimat és kiírom a fontos infókat neked.

Pár perc múlva visszajött három könyvvel és elkezdtünk használható infókat gyűjteni a Mi Hazug Történetünkhöz...

December 30, 2013.

Stúdiómunkák és időbeosztást írtam, így ma nem sokat kommunikáltunk.

December 31, 2013.

Bár ma van Szilveszter, nem mentünk Sebbie partijára, mert megfáztam, és Kevin nem akart nélkülem menni. Csúnyán köhögök, pedig már régóta gyakorlom.

Január 1, 2014.

Boldog Új Évet.

Január 2, 2014.

Esszét írok arról, hogy _Csak olyan ételt kéne vennünk, amit helyben termesztettek_ angol órára. Még oké is lenne, ha nem kéne 300 szavasnak lennie, és ha nem ma kezdtem volna neki. Kevin próbált segíteni, de 150 szó után elakadtunk, így a gazdaságról és a vásárlási szokásokról is írnom kellett.

Az iskola egy héten belül kezdődik... ó, már alig várom, hogy véglegesen befejeződjön.

Január 3, 2014.

Ma már jobban. MA elkezdtem írni a Mi Hazug Szerelmünk történetét. Még nem tudtuk elnevezni a sztorit, mert - természetesen - könnyebb olyat elnevezni, amit ismerünk.

Persze egy kis matekot és nyelvtant is gyakoroltam (persze angolt).

Január 4, 2014.

Szerencsére csak egy gyenge megfázás támadott meg pár napja, így ma már jól voltam... többé-kevésbé. Ah, vicces részegen írni...

Miért vagyok részeg? A sztori: mikor ma felkeltem, Kevin már félig felöltözve várt rám.

- Reggelt - mondta és elém tett egy melegszendvicset. - Ma eljössz velem a stúdióba.

- Miért? - Kérdeztem két falat között. - Ember, nem rontottad el! Grat'!

- Kösz - válaszolt. - Tegnap mondtam Apunak, hogy elkezdtél írni, és érdekli. Nem gond?

- Jaj, semmi baj. Fel kéne öltöznöm?

- Jaja - mondta. - De tuti, sokan élveznék, ha meztelenül jönnél - kacsintott, és berohant a szobájába, mielőtt utánadobhattam volna valamit. Mostanában szokásommá volt, hogy ha valami pimaszt mondott, hozzávágtam a legközelebbi nem törékeny tárgyat.

Pár perccel később - mikor befejeztem az evést - a szobámban találtam, ruhákat válogatva.

- Ne gond, ha ma én választoki neked ruhát?

- Nem az, de... mi van rajtad? - meresztettem a szemem.

- Egy pink póló...

- Trixi Tréning négyes lecke: az igazi férfi nem visel rózsaszínt.

- Egy pinkyboy (= rózsaszín fiú) vagyok, miért nem tudod elfogadni? - kérdezte dühösen.

- Nem, az _imidzsed_ egy pinkyboy de mi vagy mélyen belül? Ez minden, amire még nem tudok rájönni...

- És mi vagy _te_ belül, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem az a csökönyös lány, akinek tűnsz!

- Akkor ki vagyok? Megmagyaráznád, Mindenttudok Úr?

- Hívj még egyszer így, és esküszöm, elviszlek egy pszichológushoz!

- Akkor gyere, próbálj elvinni! - Ordítottam, mire megfogta a derekam. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, és azzal a mély, gyilkos hangjával beszélt, majdnem megérintve az ajkaival az enyémeket. Nem törtem meg, nem adtam meg neki azt az élvezetet, hogy szétesve láthasson.

- Úgy elviszlek, és nem tudsz vele semmit se csinálni...

- Nincs szükségem pszichológusra, hogy magamat vagy téged megismerjelek.

- Akkor miért nem ismerjük egymást? - kérdezte, de láttam, hogy csak kíváncsi a válaszomra.

- Mert nem engedem, hogy megismerj, ahogy te sem engeded, hogy megismerjelek.

- Akkor szükséged van pszichológusra.

- Nincs szükségem pszichológusra - mondtam, és azt hittem, ezzel le is zártam a vitánkat. De sajnos igaza volt, és szükségem volt.

Tommy elégedett volt a munkámmal, de semmi más nem történt a stúdióban.

Fél ötkor már a pszichológus várótermében ültünk.

- Biztosan ezt akarod? - kérdeztem, de hajthatatlan volt. Pár perc múlva bementünk a rendelőbe. Bemutatkoztunk és leültünk a kényelmes kanapéra.

- Nos, miért vagytok itt? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Hadd beszéljek én előbb - súgta Kevin. - Hallottál a kapcsolatomról?

- Hát persze - válaszolt és tudtuk, tudja, hogy nem igazi.

- Azzal lenne bajunk.

- Meg tudnád jobban is fogalmazni? - kérdezte.

- Ó, azt hiszem, én tudnám... - mondtam félénken. Tudtam, hogy Kevint zavarhatja...

- Akkor halljuk. Hogy írnád le a kapcsolatotokat? - kérdezte a pszichológus.

- Mint... nem igazán tudom, talán, mint... egy tengert...

- Aham... - bólintott lassan de tisztelettel.

- Két ember két csónakon a tengeren... ugyanoda menvén. - Láttam, hogy sokkolja, de továbbra is figyelt rám. - Egyiknek vitorlája van, másiknak motorja, benne fél útra elegendő üzemanyaggal. Együtt mennek, két csónakon. Néha fúja szél, és akkor az, amelyiknek vitorlája van, távolabb jut, mikor szélcsend van, a másik utoléri. A csónakok kicsik. Mit gondol, mit kéne tenniük?

- Beleülni valamelyik csónakjába, természetesen.

- Igen, igaza van. Az, hogy a saját csónakjukban mennek, a büszkeségüket szimbolizálja. Minél nagyobb a büszkeségük, annál kisebb a csónakjuk. Ha beleülnének a másik csónakba, feladnék a büszkeségüket, de nem tudhatják, hogy a csónak megnőne-e vagy sem. Tudják, hogy a vitorlát vagy a motort át kéne vinniük a másik csónakba, de nem tudják eldönteni, melyikbe, és így - szenvednek, hogy nem jutnak előrébb.

Most láttam, hogy a pszichológus... ámult a pontos előadásomon.

- Én nem igazán értem - szólt Kevin.

- De ez egy gyönyörű hasonlat volt - válaszolt a pszichológus. - Mindent tökéletesen elmagyarázott. Ez azoknak a kapcsolatoknak a tipikus esete, ahol a feleknek együtt kéne valami célt elérniük, de egyedül akarják megcsinálni.

- Hadd magyarázzam el a te nyelveden - szúrtam közbe. - Képzeld, hogy zenészek vagyunk.

- Nem nehéz - nevetett, de komolyan néztem rá, így befogta.

- Nos, zenészek. Egy gitáros és egy dobos - persze két különböző stílusban, hogy meg ne könnyítsük az életüket. Egy Yohióként híres és egy...

- Hentai? - kérdezte egy rövid nevetés kíséretében, de megint komolynak látott. - Baka? - kérdezte megint, de megint gyilkosan néztem rá. - Hime! - mondta végül és sóhajtottam, mintegy elfogadásképp - hogy ma ennyire gyerekes.

- Szóval mindkettejüknek megvan a saját neve és stílusa - ami meg kell mondanom, közel áll egymáshoz, és összekeverhető - de nem akarják feladni a függetlenségüket. A gitárosnak ritmusra, a dobosnak dallamra lenne szüksége a zenében. Mit kéne tenniük? Együtt kéne működniük. Mit tesznek? Semmit. Büszkeség - emberség: 1-0.

- Látod, már sokkal jobban értem - mondta Kevin és belebokszolt a vállamba.

- Szívesen. Az igazi baj az - fordultam a pszichológushoz - hogy nem engedjük a másiknak, hogy megismerjük egymást. És _így_ nem könnyű együtt dolgozni...

- Kompromisszumok - mondta. - Semmi más, csak kompromisszumok és nyitás. Próbáljátok leírni az érzéseiteket, próbáljatok leülni és beszélni magatokról. Együtt kell megoldanotok, srácok. Egy pár vagytok, nem igaz? - mosolygott és elengedett.

- Mit szeretnél most csinálni? - kérdezte Kevin, amint kiléptünk az utcára.

- Nem mondanék nemet egy sörre... - mondtam. Nem lehettem benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, de megfogta a kezem és elkezdett egy irányba húzni. Hamarosan a város egy ismert részére jutottunk.

- Hé, nem mehetnénk máshová? - kérdeztem.

- Miért? - húzta fel a szemöldököm.

- Tudod... az osztálytársaim általában ide jönnek és jobb lenne, ha nem találkoznánk velük.

- Ó, a diákok általában otthon vannak ezekben a napokban főleg, ha esszét kell írniuk Mrs. Anderson órájára - vigyorgott és magával húzott.

Bementünk a kocsmába - nem vette le a napszemüvegét - és amint beléptünk, hallottam, hogy egy lány sikolt, majd egy másodperc múlva éreztem, hogy valaki megölel, és semmit se láttam.

- Jaj, Carina, szia... - lihegtem, ahogy a magas lány megint levegőhöz engedett.

- Szia, mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem, otthon maradsz és írod az esszét... gyertek, csatlakozzatok hozzánk!

Nem tehettünk ellene semmit, az asztalukhoz kellett ülnünk.

- Sziasztok, srácok, hadd mutassam be Kevint...

- Hé, Beatrix... - mondta Carina. - Tudnál jönni, légyszi?

- Ó, hát persze...

Együtt mentünk a mosdóba és elkezdett faggatni.

- Ki ez a srác?

- Már mondtam: a neve Kevin.

- És miért fogtad a kezét? Hmm? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Ó, tényleg? Észre sem vettem...

- Nos?

- Ő... - éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Megnéztem az arcom, és igazam volt. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy Carina nem látott, mert épp pisilt.

- Nemrég szakítottál Norbival - kijött megmosni a kezeit. -, nem kéne olyan gyorsan belevetned magad egy új kapcsolatba.

- De én... ó, a sminked tökéletes, meg kéne néznünk, hogy a többiek élnek-e még - mondtam, és visszamentünk.

Kevin próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az osztálytársaim hülye kérdéseit, de nem volt mázlija: mindent tudni akartak róla. Szerencsére még mindig rajta volt a szemüvege, de épp le akarták róla könyörögni.

- Ó, nem, nem vehetem le - ellenkezett -, mert...

- Mert megoperálták a szemét egy hónapja - folytattam, mert láttam, hogy nem tud semmi jó kifogást találni. Utáltam magam, amiért hazudtam, de meg kellett mentenem az életét. - És most a speciális fényszűrős napszemüvegét kell hordania.

- De lámpafény van bent - mondta valaki.

- Mindenhol - tettem gyorsan hozzá. - Próbáltál már italt szerezni? - kérdeztem Kevint és bólintott. Leültem mellé és megszorítottam a kezét.

_Ó, Istenem, elkezdődött, segíts túlélni!_

- Hogy találkoztál az osztály vénkisasszonyával, Kev? - kérdezte Eric, miután megittuk a második sörünket.

_Ne rontsd el, ne rontsd el, ne rontsd el..._

- Igazából már majdnem három éve ismerjük egymást. 2011-ben találkoztunk a Velencei Karneválon. Egyszerűen egymásba botlottunk - _Halleluja. Szóval tudja._ - Vicces volt, mert először azt hittük, a másik olasz, mert először olaszul kért bocsánatot. Majd megmondtam neki, hogy nem értem - _Okés, apró változtatás, meg van engedve, valójában azt mondtam "Scusi, signorina" = Elnézést, kisasszony_ - és elnevettük magunkat.

Mind elmerültek a _Mi Hazug Történetünkben_ (egyszerűen vicces leírni), így Kevinnek folytatnia kellett a feleletet a történetből, amit közösen találtunk ki.

- Aztán bemutatkoztam - ahogy ő is -, és meghívtam egy kávéra.

- Egy cseppet furi volt, mert az iskolával voltam ott, csak elvesztettem a kis csoportom, így egyedül fedeztem fel a várost - tettem hozzá.

- Elkezdtünk beszélgetni a kávézóban, és kiderült, hogy jól kijövünk egymással és jól megértjük egymást, így MSN-címet cseréltünk - igen, akkor még azt használtunk - és facebook-ot is. Szinte minden nap hosszú órákon át beszélgettünk és nagyon megörültem, mikor mondta, hogy Svédországba fognak költözni - _Oké, elhallgatta azt a részt, hogy "És egy nap - azt hiszem az volt, amikor mondta, hogy találkozott valakivel, akit nagyon kedvel - rájöttem, hogy szeretem." Már semmi hiba nem jöhet_. - Aztán kaptam egy Skype-hívást. Ő volt - a szemei ki voltak sírva. Még soha nem láttam őt ilyen állapotban. Azóta sem. Elmondta, hogy az anyja olyasvalakihez akart hozzámenni, akit Trixi nem is ismert. Akkoriban épp másik országban voltam - nagyon szomorú voltam, hogy nem üdvözölhettem Stockholmban a reptéren - de megpróbáltam lenyugtatni. Aztán kiderült, hogy Sundsvallba költöztek. Megkérdeztem, észrevette-e, hogy én is itt lakom. Mosolygott, miközben a könnyáradata nem maradt abba, és megkérdezte, hogy hiszek-e a véletlenben.

- És mit mondtál? - kérdezte a másik lány, Vanessa.

- Hogy nem - mondta és mélyen a szemeimbe nézett.

- És aztán? - kérdezett megint Van. ő még kíváncsibb, mint Carina.

- Aztán? - kérdezte Kevin. Már nem koncentrált a sztorira, csak valaki szemeire... - Ó, tudjátok, hogy az anyja... és így az esküvőt eltörölték... és... nem tudott sehová sem menni... felajánlottam, hogy lakjon nálam, de - mint már mondtam - külföldön voltam, így Apunak kellett elszállásolnia. Majd hazajöttem, így hozzám költözhetett.

- Együtt laktok? -kérdezte Van.

- Öhm... ja - mondta.

- És barátok vagytok - tette hozzá Gustav.

- Igen - egyezett bele, mintha ez lenne a világ legevidensebb dolga. - Jaj, menj már, olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne!

- Ó, szóval meg akarod basznia tesód - nevetett Christian.

- Bocsi, mi? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy én... ó, nem, nem, nem, nem, NEM! - emelte meg a hangját. - Soha nem tenném! Mit képzelsz rólam?

- Hogy egy... hány éves is vagy pontosan?

- Tizennyolc.

- Ó, egy tizennyolc éves szűz vagy, vagy mi? Ember, ha együtt élsz egy csajjal, biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg akarod baszni!

- Hé, mit képzelsz rólam? Hallottál már arról a szóról, hogy _barátsság_?

- Igen, undorító romantikus regényekben - mondta viszolyogva.

- Ó, kérlek, fogd be! - állt fel, és ha nem fogom meg a kezét, ráugrott volna Chrisre és megmutatta volna nekik, milyen gyenge.

- Kevin, azt hiszem, nekünk most...

- Nem, szerintem Chrisnek kéne hazamennie - mondta Eric. - Ne rontsd a hangulatot.

- Jó, oké, bocs, hogy élek - mondta és elment a kabátjáért - majd elment.

- Bocsánat, néha többet iszik, mint kéne, és akkor agresszív részeg.

- Jaj, segáz - mondtam, és barátilag megütöttem a vállát. - Megyek, szerzek még egy kört.

- Hagyd csak, én állom - mondta Kevin, és elment egy újabb körért.

- Ááá - jöttek közelebb a lányok. - Annyira cuki!

- Rá kell ülnöd a pöckére ma éjjel, bébi - mondta Carina.

- Héé - nevettem. Ismertem, mindig csak a szexre tudott gondolni, de szerencsére a maga számára csak Eric érdekelte. - Ahogy már mondta, testvérek vagyunk - vigyorogtam.

Közben Kevin visszajött, és egy doboz sört tett elém.

- Tudnál segíteni a többivel? - kérdezte és a rekesz Heineken felé bökött a fejével. Csak egy hiányzott - ami előttem volt.

- Hé, mit csinálsz? - kérdeztem. Tudtam, hogy a skandinávok szeretik az alkoholt, na de ennyire?

- Semmi baj, jól bírom a sört - ült le és adott egy puszit a bal orcámra.

- Emlékszel, milyen részegnek lenni? - súgtam neki.

- Nem érdekel, kibaszottul bee akarok rúgni! - mondta, és kinyitotta a söröm. Beleivott és odaadta a kezembe. - Csak igyál, légyszi.

- Ígérd meg, hogy holnap emlékezni fogsz...

- Esküszöm, hogy fogok - mondta és megpuszilta az orrom.

_Bánni fogom ezt a napot, vagy te..._

Még ittunk pár sört, miközben mulatságos vagy épp pikáns sztorikat mondtunk magunkról - és sokszor egymásról. Persze Eric nem mulasztotta el elmesélni az elveszős-sztorim - megint.

- És mikor azt mondtam neki, hogy rohadtul eltévedt, azt mondta, nem kell emlékeztetnem.

- Mert tényleg nem kellett - nevettem. Az alkohol elkezdte kifejteni a hatását.

- Tudod - szúrta közbe Kevin - nem könnyű elveszni Sundsvallban...

- Ó! - mondtam megjátszott komolysággal. - Még csak két hónapja éltem itt!

- És nem emlékeztél az útra Apuéktól a kórházig? - kérdezte.

- A mostohaapám vitt oda autóval, csak ő előbb elment - én beszélni akartam Anyuval. Nem gondoltam, hogy az lesz az utolsó beszélgetésem vele... - Egy könnycsepp hagyta el a bal szemem.

- Ó, ne kezdd megint... - ölelt meg Kevin. A mellkasához nyomtam a fejem. Vékony volt, így éreztem a bordáit. Nem volt izom a mellkasán. Abszolút semmi izom.

- Nem sírok, csak valami belement a szemembe... - mondtam.

- Akkor jó - emelte meg az állam és a szemembe nézett. Aztán megölelt, és elkezdett egy mások történetet, hogy enyhítsen a helyzeten. - Dobálóztatok már valaha tojással? - kérdezte a többieket.

- Nem, de adtál egy jó ötletet, hogy mit vágjak hozzád legközelebb - nevettem.

- Csak azért kérdeztem, mert mikor egyszer Japánban voltam, kajacsatát rendeztünk a barátaimmal - ne kérdezzétek, hogy kezdődött - és mikor már semmit sem találtunk, ami elég krémes lett volna, tojásokat kezdtünk egymáshoz vágni.

- És ez miért vicces? - kérdeztem.

- Mert a végén egy vagyont kellett fizetnünk a bolttulajdonosnak - mondta, és mindenki elkezdett nevetni - engem is beleértve.

- És mit szóltok ahhoz, amikor tavaly nyáron egy buliban voltunk? - kérdezte Eric. - Mario nagyon részeg volt, részegebb, mint szokott - Most Mario eltakarta az arcát a tenyerével. Már ismerte a sztori fennmaradó részét, és nem volt rá büszke. -, és megkérdezett egy csajt, hogy van-e aprója. Mikor azt választ kapta, hogy nincs, megkérdezte, hogy akar-e szopni apróért!

- Ó, ne meséld ezt a sztorit mindig mindenkinek - kérte Mario. - A pont, ahol pofonvágott, még mindig fáj!

Megint nevettünk, majd beleittam Kevin sörébe, mert az enyém elfogyott. Én fogyasztottam el. Azt hiszem, akkor be kellett volna fejezünk, de - természetesen - egy új dobozt nyitottunk. Fiatalok és erősek voltunk, és azt hittük, jobban bírjuk az alkoholt.

- Tudtátok, hogy a sör - nevetett Van - a lányokat - újabb nevetés - kurvákká változtatja?

Azt hitte, valami _királyt_ mondott, amitől okosabbnak tűnik, de már hallottam az infót... Tarától. Mindig mindent jobban tudott, mint én - pedig én sem voltam buta.

- Igen, azzá - nevettem - főleg olyanokat, mint te!

- Haha, igazad van - csatlakozott. Patrick ölében ült, és most megcsókolta.

- Ő mindig ilyen? - súgta a fülembe Kevin.

- Hah, igen, általában. De ő a barátja.

- Barátja? - kérdezte hangosabban.

- Pasija - nevettem. - Én vagyok az egyetlen lány a társaságból, aki szingli. Pont ezért hívnak vénkisasszonynak.

- De van valakid - mondta olyan halkan, hogy senki nem hallotta, csak én.

- Tudod, hogy ez nem az, ami nekik van - válaszoltam.

- Ki tudja? - kérdezte - főleg magától. - Ki tudja...

Este kilenckor hagytuk el a kocsmát. Fejenként legalább öt vagy hat sört ittunk; nem biztos, hogy jól számoltam, mert mindig beleittunk a másikéba.

A hazaúton próbáltunk beszélgetni, de nem volt könnyű, mert mindketten részegek voltunk, így főként az anyanyelvünkön beszéltünk. Persze én többet értettem a svédből, mint ő a magyarból. Nem hagytam, hogy felszálljunk egy buszra, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy hánytunk volna, ha mégis megtesszük. Jobb volt egy bokorra hányni, mintegy buszon. Meg persze a séta egészségesebb, és a hideg levegő kitisztította cseppet a fejünket.

- Tessék - adtam neki havat. - Tiszta, takarítsd ki a szád. Kérsz egy rágót is?

- Igen, légyszi - mondta és megtette, amit javasoltam. Aztán elkezdtünk rágózni, hogy a szájszagunkat elviselhetőbbé változtassuk.

Pár perc múlva egy játszótér mellé értünk.

- Még észre sem vettem ezt itt - mondtam. - Szerinted használható a hinta?

- Ki kéne próbálni - mosolygott, és megfogta a kezem. Odamentünk a hintához (kettő volt egymás mellett) és megrúgtam a keretet, hogy megtisztítsam a hótól - nagy része rajtam landolt, a többi Kevinen. Egymásra néztünk és elnevettük magunkat. Aztán lesöpörtük a havat az ölésekről és kipróbáltuk a hintákat. Tökéletesen működött még ebben a nagy hóban is. szegény játékok hálásan csikorogtak - senki nem használta őket, mióta leesett a hó.

- Haha, leszámítva a hányást, ez a legjobb este, mióta hozzád költöztem - mondtam Kevinnek, mikor elhagytuk a játszóteret.

- De számolva vele remélem, csak jobb napok és esték lesznek - mondta és egy hógolyót vágott hozzám.

- Héé - nevettem. - Ezt még megbánod! - És megdobtam egy erős hógolyóval. Elkezdtünk egy hócsatát - az, aki több pontot szerez, mire hazaérünk, nyer. Én lette, és mikor kiöltöttem rá a nyelvem, belelökött a hóba, hogy megfürdessen; de nem volt elég figyelmes: megragadtam a kabátját, miközben estem, így rajtam landolt. Belenézett a szemembe és egy másodperc múlva finomam egy puha csókot lehelt a száraz, lila ajkaimra. Tudtam, hogy elérkezett a pillanatom és nem marad sokáig - elszökik, mielőtt tovább hezitálhatnék, így mikor a feje elmozdult, az enyém követte és megcsókoltam az ajkait. Aztán minden gyorsan történt: a szemeimbe nézett, becsukta a sajátját és elkezdődött a csókcsatánk.

- Soha jobb napot - mondtam és mintegy válaszként megcsókolta a nyakam. Néha megharapta az alsó ajkam is és én is az övét. Jobb kezével beletúrt a hajamba miközben én becsúsztattam a kezem a kabátja és a pulcsija és a pólója alá és elkezdtem simogatni a derekát. Vannak igaza volt - a sör ribancot csinált belőlem. Aztán felébredtem. Haha, nem, persze, hogy nem csak álom volt. Szóval mennyei pillanat után az ajkai végleg elhagyták az enyémeket. Lefeküdt mellé és megfogta a kezem.

- Ígérd meg - mondtam és megálltam egy levegővételre. _Igen, ígérd meg._ - Ígérd meg, hogy soha nem fogod elengedni a kezem.

Felém fordította az arcát. Olyan csillogást láttam a szemében, amilyet még soha. Vajon így néz ki, amikor szerelmes?

- Nem ígérhetem meg, ha te sem ígéred meg - válaszolt és szélesen vigyorgott. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy ez felér egy ígérettel. - Mennünk kéne, nem gondolod?

Megpróbált felkelni és engem is felsegíteni, de visszahúztam a 60 kilómmal. Igyekeztem segíteni neki mikor végre sikerült felállnom. Piros arccal mentünk haza, és nem csak azért, mert a szél kicsípte az arcunk, hanem azért is, mert mikor csókolóztunk, elvörösödtünk és ennek azóta sem lett vége. Otthon megkérdezte, hogy akarok-e vele aludni - bolond lettem volna visszautasítani. Most édesen alszik mellettem és szerintem találkoznunk kéne álomországban.

Január 5, 2014.

A mai éjjel volt életem leghosszabb éjjele. Izzadva és lihegve ébredtem közvetlenül éjfél után és nehezen lélegeztem. Volt egy rémálmom, amit ki akartam adni magamból. Abban a szent pillanatban, amikor ezeket végiggondoltam, Kevin is felébredt. Ő még rosszabbul nézett ki, mint én, szóval megtisztítottam a homlokát a pólómmal.

- Jó reggelt - üdvözölt.

- Jobbat - válaszoltam, majd hozzátettem: - És még csak éjfél van. Jól vagy? Nem kéne megfürödnöd? Szörnyen néztél ki, mikor megláttalak.

- Komolyan? Nem, nem szeretnék fürdeni, akkor azt hiszem, megint elaludnék. Nagyon fáradt vagyok.

- De ezt le kéne tisztítanod magadról - mondtam. - Kopogok majd az ajtón minden ötödik percben és beszélek hozzád, ha szeretnéd.

- Ó, köszi. Tíz percen belül végzek de légyszi, öt perc múlva kopogj, légyszi.

Adott egy puszit a homlokomra és elment egy forró, de rövid zuhanyzásra, én addig kicseréltem az ágyneműjét. Végül nedves hajjal jött ki és én is bementem fürdeni. Hamarabb végeztem, mint ő - még úgy is, hogy megmostam a hajam és megkerestem a túlméretezett, szakadt Jack Daniel's-es pólóm - és mire visszaértem, már megszárította a sörényét.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy oroszlán - nevettem rá.

- Te pedig úgy, mint egy ázott kutya - mosolygott és megölelt.

- Lehetne... - hezitáltam, míg visszafeküdt. - Beszélhetnénk? - kérdeztem végül.

- Hát persze, gyere - paskolta meg az ágyat maga mellett. - Nos, miről akarsz beszélni? - kérdezte, mikor már kényelmesen feküdtem.

- Volt egy rémálmom... - kezdtem. - Mindenki engem is beleértve antik velencei ruhát és viselt és maszkot az arcán. Majd egy férfi felkért táncolni és én elfogadtam. Egy keringő volt és imádtam. Később kimentünk...

- A kertbe, levettétek a maszkokat, mert semmit sem láttatok, megcsókoltad, miközben táncoltatok és ő meghalt. Tudom, ugyanazt álmodtam...

- Hogy...

- Figyelj - szúrta közbe. - mondanom kell neked valamit... Hh... Emlékszel, volt egy visszatérő álmom egy diszutópikus világról. A nő az álmomból... te voltál.

Ez az információ annyira lesokkolt, hogy a szám is tátva maradt.

- Igen, biztosan, olyan biztos vagyok benne, mint hogy itt fekszem melletted. - Megfogta a derekam és adott egy csókot a vállamra. - Pont ugyanúgy néztél ki, mint ő, .mikor kisminkeltelek Evelina partijára Biztosra akartam menni, azért csináltam ugyanolyanra, mint az övé. És a fűző, amit a Halo of the Demonban láttál, pont olyan volt, mint amilyet az álmomban hordtál. Ezek a jelek megmutatták, hogy a végzetem része vagy.

- Csak egy része? - kérdeztem, mielőtt megcsókoltam.

- Ó, nem, igazad van... - mondta két csók között. - _Te_ vagy a végzetem...

Már sok-sok meg nem számlált perce csókolóztunk, mikor elkezdett vetkőztetni.

- Ó, ne... - ellenkeztem, levettem a kezét a derekamról és visszahúztam a pólóm a hasamra. - Neked... nem kéne ilyen gyorsnak lenned...

- Miért? - kérdezte, majd elkezdte csókolni a nyakamat és becsúsztatta a kezét a pólóm alá.

- Mondjuk, mert csak nemrég tudtam meg, hogy szeretsz? És... - a hangom elszomorodott.

- Mi az? - Abbahagyta a mindenhol való csókolgatásom és belenézett a szemembe. - Mi a baj? Uh? - simogatta meg az arcom. - Nekem is ez lesz az első.

- Nem, nem erről van szó... már nem vagyok szűz.

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy emberi lény voltam, és volt életem, mielőtt találkoztam vele.

- Nem, nem vagyok, csak azt hiszem, hogy valaki megbaszott, nem voltam ott - válaszoltam cseppet dühösen. Néha tényleg az őrületbe tudott kergetni.

- Jaj, bocs a hülyeségért. Nos? Mit akartál mondani?

- Tudod... Miután egyszer szeretkeztem az exemmel, már nem volt rá akkora szükségem, mint előtte, mert "Juhéj, elvesztettem a szüzességem!" és a többi. Már ismertem az érzést, és nem olyan volt, mint amire számítottam. Így... nem igazán tudott megint rávenni még egyszer. Amúgy is... gondjaink voltak a gumival, és... nem akartam megint átélni azt a stresszt. És amúgy is a tizenhetedik születésnapomon történt. Egy év múlva - ahogy olvashattad - szakított.

Bámult rám. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy másfél évig kapcsolatban voltam valakivel és csak egyszer szeretkeztünk.

- Egy faszkalap volt, amiért megcsalt. Jobbat érdemelsz - mondta végül.

- Szóval ha lenne egy barátnőd - vigyorogtam játékosan - és ő nem akarna megbaszni egy rossz emlék miatt - el tudnád viselni?

Egy ideig gondolkozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Elfeledtetném vele azt a kibaszott emléket - vigyorgott rám.

- De nem most - mondtam és felálltam.

- Hé, merre...?

- Jó éjt - mondtam, megpusziltam a homlokát és elmentem aludni.

Reggel korábban ébredtem, mint ő, így vissza tudtam fizetni a kedvességét: miután leírtam a rémálom-dolgot, reggelit csináltam neki, így nem tartoztam több szívességgel. Azt hiszem, most egálban vagyunk. Ő szállást és megélhetést ad nekem én pedig a barátnőjét játszom - egyszerűen megmentjük egymás életét. Már majdnem készen voltam a terítéssel, mikor Kevin bevánszorgott a konyhába.

- Jó reggelt - mondta, amint meglátott.

- Jobbat - mondtam jó szokásomhoz híven.

- Mit csinálsz? Hm?

- Főként kaját neked. Mit szeretnél enni?

- Hadd gondolkodjam... ham & eggs?

- Oké, várj egy percet... - és elkezdtem előkészíteni a tojásokat.

- Mit ennél? - kérdezte és megálltam egy percre.

- Ö... müzli erdei gyümölcsös és barackos joghurttal.

- Érdekesen hangzik. Próbáltad már?

- Ó, hát persze - mondtam, ahogy beletettem a tojásokat a serpenyőbe. - Kétoldalt süssem?

- Nem lényeges - válaszolta, így felfordítottam. Közben elkészítette a reggelit, amire áhítoztam, így mikor végeztem, mindketten nekiláttunk enni. Aztán teljesen felébredt és rámbámult. - Emlékszel a tegnapra?

- Aham - mondtam. - Mindent leírtam. Miért?

- Mert én semmire sem emlékszem... - válaszolta és - bár csodás színész volt - biztos voltam benne, hogy nem hazudik.

- Jaj... - mondtam és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom. - Ne, ne, ne... - suttogtam magamnak.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte, és odajött, majd barátságosan megölelt.

- Ó, semmi... - válaszoltam és szidtam magam, amiért azt hittem, hogy tényleg szeret és tényleg együtt lehetünk. Szóval a színjátékunk folytatódni fog, és soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy bevallotta, hogy szeret - vagy csak az alkohol beszélt belőle?

- Hé, jól vagy? - kérdezte, mikor látta, hogy a földet bámulom.

- Persze, persze, csak gondolkodtam...

- Miről? - nézett rám komolyan. Nem volt menekvés, tudtam, hogy el kell neki mondanom.

- Érdekel? - kérdeztem. Kész voltam idehozni a naplómat.

- Szerinted érdekelnie kéne? - kérdezte.

- Igen, ha nem akarsz pár meglepetést, miközben az utcán mész - mosolyogtam.

- Mit tettem? - kérdezte aggódva. - Elvesz... tettem... a...

- Nem, de majdnem - válaszoltam.

- Kivel? - kérdezte. Megint láttam azt a csillogást a szemében. - Hé, te mindig mindent leírsz a naplódba...

- Szép felismerés... - kommentáltam. - Biztos vagy benne, hogy érdekel?

- Ó, hát persze - vigyorgott, így bementem a szobámba.

- Nem akarsz jönni? Fordultam vissza, és ő követett. Majd leült az ágyamra és én mellé ültem. Kinyitottam a könyvet a megfelelő oldalnál és odaadtam a kezébe. Rámutattam a sorra, amivel kezdenie kéne. - Légy óvatos, néhány információ sokkolhat.

- Ó, ne félts engem, tudok mit kezdeni a túl sok információval - mondta és elkezdett olvasni. - Ó, emlékszem az osztálytársaidra, gyerekesek voltak, de ugyanakkor kedvesek is.

Addig folytatta az olvasást, amíg ahhoz a ponthoz nem ért, ahol elkezdte a többieknek mesélni a sztoriját a tojásokkal.

- Jaj, ezt tényleg elmondtam nekik? - nézett rám és én bólintottam.

- De még mindig azt hiszik csak egy átlagos ember vagy, mint ők.

- Ó, megnyugtató... - mondta és tovább olvasott. Abba sem hagyta egészen addig, míg az első igazi csókunkhoz nem ért. Ekkor fájdalmasan nézett rám és komoly arccal bólintanom kellett, hogy folytassa a történetet. Mikor befejezte az álmunkról szóló részt, becsukta, és sokatmondóan a szemembe nézett.

- Azt hittem, csak álmodtam ezeket.

- Részegen olyan, mintha álmodnál - kommentáltam.

- Sajnálom, hogy így kellett megtudnod. És hogy mindezt végig kellett csinálnod. Tényleg azoknak kéne lennünk a könyvből. Két naiv szerelmes, akit elvarázsolt a másik, akik három éve találkoztak, és csak egyszerűen boldogok akarnak lenni a másikkal. Et érdemelnéd. És mit kapsz? Egy szerepjátékot, ami egy idő után érzelmeket kap.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak megöleltem. Megengedte, még vissza is ölelt, és nem beszéltünk róla többet. A néma megállapodásunk volt, hogy igyekszünk elfelejteni és úgy kezdjük, mintha lehetne együtt jövőnk - mint színészkedő barátok. Mindketten azt akartuk, hogy munkakapcsolat (vagy maximum barátság) kössön össze minket és semmi több.

Január 6, 2014. 

Boldog Vízkeresztet. Ma a Háromkirályok jönnek a spanyol és a Befana az olasz gyerekekhez. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha olasz lennék, rengeteg szenet kaptam volna ma reggel - nem is lenne neki elég hely a lakásban. De mivel magyar vagyok (aki Svédországban él) nem kaptam ma reggel semmit csak... ó, egy keveset a kedvenc reggelimből és egy pohár narancslevet - egy apró napernyő formájú dísszel.

- Jó reggelt - mondta Kevin amint felébredtem. Az ágyam mellett ült és mikor már nem forgolódtam, az ölembe tette a tálcát. - És buon apetite.

- Ó... óó... először is: jobbat. Másodszor: ejha, köszi - mosolyogtam és megpusziltam a bal orcáját. Elpirult és nagyon csalódott voltam, hogy nem fényképezhettem így le - mert nem hagyta, hogy kiszedjem a kezéből a telefont. - És ezt mivel érdemeltem ki? - kérdeztem, mikor végeztem a mennyei reggelivel.

- Te vagy a legjobb színész-barát, akivel valaha találkoztam - vigyorgott és megpuszilta a homlokom. - És mert mindig őszinte vagy és sosem hagynál kétségek közt. Hatalmas barát avagy. Igazán hatalmas.

- Jól hallottam és a súlyomra célozgattál? - nevettem.

- Jaj, nem, nem, hogy is gondolhatsz ilyet? - kérdezte, miután rájött, mit is mondott.

- Valóban - mondtam érzéketlenül, és felhúzta a szemöldökét miközben bámult rám. - Ó, menj már, ember, soha nem néztél Csillagkaput? T'ilc mondta mindig. Kábé így. _Valóban..._ - úgy tettem, mintha ő volnék olyan átérző arcot vágtam, hogy Kevin észre sem vette az érzelmeket... bármi és bármi között. Oké, abbahagytam. Röviden: jól játszottam.

Később segítettem neki leszedni a karácsonyfát és a dekorációt. Már több hely volt a lakásban a szenem számára. ^_^ Persze leszedni mindent kosszal járt, így mikor elmentt a stúdióba, elkezdtem takarítani - aztán úgy gondoltam, mivel már úgy is dolgozom, itt az ideje mosni, így betettem a koszos ruhákat a mosógépbe.

Aztán volt egy kis szabadidőm, így felmentem facebookra és chateltem Duncannel nem nem volt semmi érdekes csak mondtam neki, hogy megint költöztem, satöbbi. Persze nem említettem, hogy Kevin egy nagy sztár volt Svédországban.

Majd már majdnem fél nyolc volt, mikor úgy döntöttem, csinálok egy kis vacsorát, amit majd meg tudok melegíteni, mikor hazajön. Főzés közben álmodoztam és csak eszembe jutott, hogy egész nap... _úgy_ nézett rám, habár megegyeztünk, hogy nem fogunk... ó, nagyon zavaró volt. Neki lehetett, nekem nem. Ilyen az élet.

De nem tudott kimenni a fejemből, hogy ha egész nap _úgy_ nézett rám, akkor az azt jelentette, hogy a kapcsolatunk nem érhet így véget... szóval mikor hazajött és - egy magányos vacsora után - elment fürdeni úgy döntöttem, cselekszem és adok neki valamit, amit szeretne, és szerintem érdemelne is...

Bejött a szobájába fürdés után; csak egy törölköző takarta el a csípőjét és én ott álltam vele szemben - teljesen meztelenül. Már előtte is gondoltam, hogy furi lesz, de ott lenni még furcsább volt, mint rágondolni. Először felhúzta a szemöldökét - persze, hogy megleptem - és mikor felfogta, mi történik, a testemre nézett, majd a szemembe, majd megint a testemre. Vagy százszor megtette (vagy csak úgy tűnt, nem vagyok benne biztos) és ez nagyon zavart, így megkérdeztem:

- Hé, láttam, hogy néztél ma rám. Most itt állok - felemeltem a tenyerem a vállamig, hogy ezzel kábé azt mondjam, _WTF_ - felajánlva neked azt, amit akarsz, és semmit nem teszel. Bocsi, hogy megkérdezem, de MI A FASZ BAJOD VAN?

Először kinyitotta a száját, majd tett egy bizonytalan lépést felém. Aztán semmi. Nem mondott semmit... csak közelebb jött. Gyengéden megfogta a derekam és finoman a nyakamra lehelt egy csókot. Éreztem a kemény péniszét a törölköző alatt, ahogy an testét a testemhez nyomta és éreztem a meztelen mellkasát a keblemen és a szívem olyan hevesen vert, hogy azt hittem, meghalok.

- Fel kéne öltöznöd, nehogy megfázz - mondta végül és elengedett.

Nem értettem az ellenkező reakcióit, de gondoltam, hogy komoly okaik vannak, amik után nem kéne kérdezősködnöm, így kötelességtudóan elmentem aludni.

A suli holnap kezdődik és még annyi mindent kell csinálnom...


	6. 4 - Gyilkos Gyakorlatok

Negyedik fejezet: Gyilkos Gyakorlatok

Január 7, 2014.

Remélem, ez az őrültek háza nem fog sokáig folytatódni, mert ha igen, úgy nem vagyok biztos, hogy tovább tudom folytatni...

Nem tudtam, mennyi időt vesz majd igénybe, hogy beérjek az iskolába, így hatkor keltem, hogy mindent időben meg tudjak csinálni. Bepakoltam, majd csináltam egy kis felmelegíthető reggelit, amit Kevin betehetett a mikróba, mikor felébred, majd csináltam kettőt a kedvenc szendvicsemből, és elkezdtem nőt csinálni a zombiból.

Egy kis pénzt is vittem magammal és hagytam egy cetlit az asztalon az omlett mellett, hogy tíz másodpercnél tovább ne melegítse, majd végül hét óra tízkor hagytam el a lakást. Az iskolában volt időm, hogy ellenőrizzem az összes házim és hogy elkezdjem írni az újabb esszét, egy könyvajánlót. Majd minden óra olyan volt, mint a csúcsidő az autópályán, és mikor végleg hazaértem, játszhattam a házvezetőnőt, mert a cuki lakótársamnak nem volt ideje, hogy elmosogasson, vagy csak szimplán feltakarítson a fürdőben maga után. Káoszt hagyott ott. A házifeladat-írás nem vett el sok időt - Magyarországon többet kaptam - és folytattam annak a *bíp* könyvnek az írását. Aztán kaptam egy hívást, miszerint Kevin kilenckor ér haza, így rendeltem pizzát, mivel enni akartam valamit, és Kevin megjelenésén is erősíteni akartam. És hogy máshogy varázsolhatnám őt kevésbé vékonnyá? Úgy, hogy megetetem. És - persze - úgy, hogy elviszem gyúrni.

Mikor Kevin végül hazaért, én már aludtam.

Január 8, 2014.

Ma húsz perccel később keltem - ő még mindig aludt, mikor leléptem.

A legérdekesebb esemény a mai napon a dupla tesióra volt, amin röplabdáztunk. Nem akarok túl egoistának tűnni, de - természetesen - mi nyertük meg a meccset.

Január 10, 2014.

Ma volt óránk az osztályfőnökkel, amelyiken bejelentette, hogy mivel idén végzünk, a ballagásunkon táncolnunk kell majd. Azt mondta, ez egy új hagyomány, amit meg akarnak szilárdítani az iskolákban. Meg kell majd tanulnunk két táncot - egyet csak az osztályunk, egyet pedig az egész ballagó társaságnak, szóval a maradék öt osztálynak is. Ez a közös tánc, mint mondta, egy angolkeringő lesz, így a sajátot kell majd kiválasztanunk.

Ezt a szokást már többé-kevésbé ismertem, mert Magyarországon volt egy hasonló szokás a Szalagavatóval kapcsolatban. Ezen az eseményen kaptunk egy szalagot az iskolánk nevével valamint a kezdés és végzés évével. Nekem ez 2010-2014 lett volna.

Szóval azt mondta, meditáljunk rajta a következő péntekig.

Január 12, 2014.

Semmi érdekes nem történt tegnap, csak írtam a könyvet.

Ma eszembe jutott, hogy akár valamilyen magyar néptáncot is táncolhatnánk, de nem hiszem, hogy az osztálynak tetszene az ötlet - nem lenne könnyű ruhát és tanárttalálni.

Január 13, 2014.

Nem nagyon érdekelte őket, mennyire ellenkeztem, Carina és Van elvittek egy McDonald's-ba, hogy együnk valamit suli után. Én egyáltalán nem voltam éhes - ma reggel is elég kaját csináltam - szóval rendeltem egy Happy Meal-t. Először a srác nem akart játékot adni, de aztán megmondtam neki, hogy el fogom mondani mindenkinek, hogy ha Happy Meal-t akarnak venni a gyereküknek, aki otthon betegeskedik, a játékot nem tudnák magukkal vinni, mert _valaki_ nem akarná nekik adni. Így megkaptam a játékom, és leültem a nevető lányok asztalához.

- Nem vagy épeszű - kommentálta Carina amint leültem elégedetten vigyorogva.

- És mit kaptál? - kérdezte Van.

- Csak egy hóember asszem a Jégvarázsból. De miért hoztatok ide?

- Úgy gondoltuk, beszélnünk kéne valamiről - mondta Van.

- Vagy valakiről - tette hozzá Carina, én pedig majdnem félrenyeltem: tudtam, mit akarnak.

- Szerintünk hajtanod kéne ere a Kev-srácra - kezdte Van. - Szimpatikus, kedves és az ajkaiból ítélve jól is nézhet ki. Ó, azok az ajkak, bár csókolhatnék olyanokat...

_Higgy nekem, nem olyan élvezetes, mint képzelnéd..._

- Hé, Van, azért jöttünk ide, hogy Trixi problémájával foglalkozzunk, nem veled! - mondta Carina ahogy a legjobb barinője arca előtt integetett.

- Jaj, bocsi - kért elnézést Van. - Szóval úgy gondoljuk, hogy gyorsan ki kéne húznod a csini kis segged abból a kibaszott barátzónából.

- Aham... - motyogtam, amint beleharaptam a hamburgerembe.

- Hé, mi az? - kérdezte Carina, amint meglátta a körmeimet.

- Műköröm - mosolyogtam. - És még ne láttatok mindent...

- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte.

- Előbb kajáljunk meg - kacsintottam, és szerencsére ezzel befogtam a szájukat. Tudták, hogy hamarabb megtudják, ha hamarabb végzünk. Ezzel a csellel nyertem egy kis időt, hogy mihamarabb kijussak ebből a csávából.

Kint a hóban megmutattam nekik, ahogy a barack átment magentába és így hazakísértek. Nem említettük a kényes témát addig, míg a ház ajtajához nem értünk.

- Hidd el, könnyedén elfeledtetné veled Norbit - kacsintott Carina, és egyedül hagytak a gondolataimmal.

_Ó, ha tudnátok, hogy őt már elfeledtem és már Kevint kéne..._

Gondolataimba merülve mentem fel a lépcsőkön, és mikor kinyitottam az ajtót Luna rám ugrott.

- Szia, kislány, mizujs? - simogattam meg. - Hol van Apu? Hm?

- Itt vagyok... én... ó, szia - mondta Kevin, amint meglátott.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem mintegy reagálva az _ó, sziára_.

- Semmi, semmi... - nézett a falon levő órára. - Késtél.

- Barátokkal voltam - mondtam, és megmutattam neki a hóembert, amit kaptam. - És miért mondod, hogy késtem? Felhívhattál volna... ó, aggódtál értem, csak a büszkeséged nem engedte, hogy felhívj?

Nem mondott semmit, csak kiment a konyhába, és egy perccel később visszatért egy tortával. Egyértelmű volt, hogy ő készítette - vagy legalább díszítette -, mert... láttam a krémen és az apró virágokon, amik rá voltak rajzolva.

- Ó - mondtam, amit rápillantottam. - Hol rendelted? - mosolyogtam.

- Én csináltam... oké, Nagyi csinálta, én csak dekoráltam - válaszolta, miközben letette.

- Tudom, kis buta - ütöttem meg barátilag a vállát. - De csodásan néz ki.

- Tényleg? - meresztette a szemét.

- Persze, olyan cuki, hogy ki akartál díszíteni egy tortát... és főleg, hogy így... de szülinapja van valakinek?

- Ehm, nem, csak sütni akartam a Nagyival.

- Egyszerűen túl szép, hogy igaz legyen... - suttogtam, de meghallotta.

- Miért hiszed? - kérdezte, és adott egy szeletet.

- Jaj, hallottad? - kérdeztem, és miután bólintott, folytattam. - Ó, csak végiggondoltam, hogy egy férfi a nagyanyjával süt és kis virágokkal díszíti ki... hé, egy sárga rózsa? - kérdeztem, amint megláttam a virágot a szeletemen.

- Aham... - motyogta, hisz ő már evett.

- És a tied egy fehér! Tudod, mit jelentenek?

Nagyon kíváncsi voltam a válaszára... tényleg.

- Hát, nem igazán... - válaszolta, de úgy láttam, hogy tudja...

- A fehér ártatlanságot és szüzességet jelent, míg a sárga örök szerelmet.

- Jé, tényleg? - kérdezte, majd csendben folytattuk az vevést.

Január 14, 2014.

Ma tárgyaltunk a lehetséges táncokról, de senkinek nem volt használható ötlete.

Otthon megírtam a leckém, és miközben húslevest főztem, amire már nagyon vágytam, tovább gépeltem azt a "cuki" könyvet, aminek nem volt még címe - de valami olyannak akartam elnevezni, mint _Rózsaszín felhők a szerelem egén_ vagy _Fekete-rózsaszín szemüveg_ vagy nem tudom.

Mikor Kevin hazaért, nagyon kimerült volt, és szörnyen boldog, hogy főtt ételt láthat az asztalon. Puszit is kaptam a homlokomra.

Január 17, 2014.

Az osztály, ami általában a legkezelhetetlenebb volt, most csendben ült az asztalok mögött, és az osztályfőnökük bámult rájuk.

- Szóval tényleg nincs ötletetek? - kérdezte. Ezen a ponton Chris megbökött, és egy au_!_ hagyta el a számat. - Igen, Beatrix?

- Igen? Ó, én? Nos, úgy gondoltam, táncolhatnánk magyar néptáncot, de...

- Nos, nem rossz ötlet. De mi van a tanárral? - kérdezte.

- Ez az én bajom is. én nem tudok táncolni, és senkit sem ismerek innen, aki igen. Valójában kétballábas vagyok - nevettem, és megengedtek, hogy befejezzem. - Kösz, Chris - suttogtam, amikor már nem figyelt rám.

- Mit gondoltok, osztály, néptáncolnunk kéne?

- Vagy balettoznunk - ordította Nils, és az osztály elkezdett szakadni.

_Igen, nagyon vicces. Te jó ég, egyre gyerekesebb leszek, minél több időt töltök velük..._

Otthon Kevin egy számot gyakorolt a gitárjával.

- Szia - üdvözöltem és ledőltem a vörös, bőr kanapéra.

- Kérlek, ne zavarj... - mondta, és újrakezdte a dalt. Előtte még nem hallottam, de nem akartam felbaszni az agyát sok-sok kérdezősködéssel.

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez a dal nem szól semmiről? - kérdeztem, mikor befejezte.

- Igen, de a _Heartbreak Hotel_ túl komoly volt - válaszolta sietve.

- De az nem is komoly - mondtam, mire egy gyilkos pillantást vetett rám. - Okés, szól valamiről, de nem olyan komoly, mint például a _My Murderous Urge_.

- Az Eurovízióra vagy valami nagyon komoly kel, mint a családi erőszak, vagy valami nagyon egyértelmű - szerelem, vagy a zene szeretete.

- Vagy eufória - nevettem és csatlakozott.

- 28-án megyek Malmőbe.

- És? - kérdeztem. Még mit sem sejtettem további terveiről.

- Szeretnél te is eljönni? - kérdezte végül. Válaszul bámultam rá.

- Óó... óh... óh... ha jól emlékszem, 31-én matekdogát írok... - ellenkeztem. Bár igaz volt, nem emiatt nem akartam menni...

- Miért nem akarsz jönni? - kérdezte. _Szóval észrevette..._

- Figyelj. Az egész osztályom azt hiszi, hogy én, és főleg _te_ csak hétköznapi emberek vagyunk - nem tudom, mit reagálnának, ha veled... ha Yohioval látnának. És azokat a vizsgákat is le szeretném tenni.

- Ó, én meg azt gondoltam, velem van bajod.

- Nem, nem, erre ne is gondolj! - ellenkeztem. - Egyszerűen csak egy többé-kevésbé átlagos diák akarok lenni még egy kis ideig. De eskü, elmegyek veled Koppenhágába.

- Szóval szerinted én megyek ki? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Ki más? - mosolyogtam. - A számod hatalmas.

- De az előbb mondtad, hogy...

- Cssst, most nem az a lényeg, én mit gondolok. Most mindenki más a fontos. És ha az emberek nem fogják szeretni, megeszem a kalapom - nevettem.

- Akkor vehetnél egyet, mert múlt évben a külföldi zsűri küldött haza.

- És a dánok nyertek - tettem hozzá.

- Ja. Ja... szeretnéd megint meghallgatni a számot? - kérdezte hirtelen.

- Nos... próbálok házit írni, de persze eljátszhatod.

- Csodás, mert át kéne menned valakihez, ha nem akarnád - nevetett, én pedig elkezdtem írni a házim. Aztán fél tizenkettőkor nem bírtam már tovább, és felajánlottam, hogy menjünk aludni, és folytassuk a melót holnap.

Január 18, 2014.

- El kéne neveznünk valahogy a gyerekünket - mondtam, mikor Kevin bejött ma reggel a konyhába. Én már ettem valamit - ez rá már nem volt igaz. Nagyon-nagyon álmosnak tűnt - és ezt az első mondata is megerősítette...

- Soren, ha fiú, és Naomi, ha lány... - válaszolt.

_Ó, te jó ég..._

- Hé, ember, a könyvre gondoltam - válaszoltam gyorsan és adtam neki egy kis rizst.

- Kösz... - ásított. - Akkor hívd _A Mi Hazug Történetünknek_...

- De az túl egyértelmű lenne - ellenkeztem.

- Pont ezért nem hinnék, hogy igaz... - ásított megint.

- Aludtál te eleget? - kérdeztem a harmadik ásítási sorozata után.

- Nem hiszem - mosolygott ügyetlenül - de nem tudtam tovább aludni... tudod, nem bírol elviselni a lustaságot.

- Valóban? - nevettem fel halkan. - Akkor ki pihen a kanapén minden nap miközben én dolgozom? - kérdeztem.

- Luna - mondta rám sem nézve.

- Okés, szólj, ha már felébredtél - álltam fel és nekiláttam elmosogatni. Majd kimostam a szennyest és feltakarítottam a nappalit.

- Elaludtál már? - kérdeztem, mikor visszatértem a konyhába.

- Nem - mondta, miközben szavakat írt egy papírra.

- Mit csinálsz? - ültem mellé.

- Próbálok címet adni a könyvnek - válaszolta.

- _A Mi Hazug Történetünk_, megint? - kérdeztem. Ez volt egyelőre az egyetlen cím a papíron.

- Még semmi másra nem tudtam gondolni. De neked van ötleted? - nézett a szemembe. A szemei kíváncsiak voltak.

- Néhány napra a _Rózsaszín felhők a szerelem egén_ és a _Fekete-rózsaszín szemüveg_re gondoltam, de szörnyűek - nevettem.

- Ennyire meg akarod említeni a rózsaszínt?

- Főként a kontrasztot a fekete és a pink között, és hogy mindez nem számított.

- De számít - fűzte hozzá.

- Uhm... két hete nem úgy tűnt - mondtam megjátszott szexisséggel.

- Jaj, menj már, részeg voltam - ellenkezett azonnal, de azért nevetett.

- Nem hallottad még, hogy _részeg ember - őszinte ember_? - A mosoly az arcára fagyott.

_Szóval találtam valamit, amit nem kellett volna megemlítenem - ismét._

- De igen - válaszolta végül, majd miután felvette a papírt, bement a szobájába. Az ajtót is bevágta maga után, hogy ezzel is jelezze a megbántottságát.

_De sértődős egy fasz..._ - gondoltam - vagy motyogtam is - és az ajtajához mentem. Kopogtam, mielőtt bebocsáttatást kértem. Mivelhogy nem jött válasz, benyitottam és bementem. Egy párnába fúrta az arcát, mikor megláttam.

- Hé, akarsz róla beszélni? - fogtam meg a vállát. Nem akartam, hogy azt érezze, ráerőszakolok bármit is.

- Hagyj békén - hallottam a párnából.

- Ó, okés... - mondtam, és kezembe vettem Kevint, a rénszarvast. - Hé, Kevin, szerinted Kevin valaha is megbocsát majd nekem? - kérdeztem a plüssöt.

- Nem is vicces - mondta a párna.

- Szóval szerinted kéne neki egy kis... - kérdeztem megint a plüssöt. Bólintottam a fejével, majd kimentem a szobából...

Tíz perc múlva egy tábla csokoládé landolt az arcát még mindig a párnába temető Kevin éjjeliszekrényén.

- Mrrr... - mondta a párna, és elhagytam a személyes terét.

Később, mikor már kivettem a ruhákat a mosógépből, hirtelen egy ölelést éreztem hátulról. Az ölelő bal karja a derekamon volt, és a jobb a vállamon.

- Kev? - kérdeztem, és mikor egy hatalmas adag szőke haj borult az arcomba, egy csókot éreztem a jobb orcámon. - Figyelj - húztam ki a haját az arcomból. -, nem akartalak megbántani, de ha ne hagyod, hogy megismerjelek, akkor véletlen megesik néha...

- Beszéljünk - mondta, és megfogta a kezem. A nappaliban álló kanapéhoz irányított, és leültetett. - Ismerni akarsz? Az igazi énem? Akkor nagyon figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el.

- Nem veszed kicsit túl komolyan? - kérdeztem.

- Kérlek, ne állítsd meg a gondolatmenetem, mert talán nem mondom el - kommentálta, és elkezdte a történetét: _Yohio Kevin Oliver Rehn néven született 1995. július 12-én. Ötévesen ő volt az egyik legnépszerűbb gyerek az óvodában, és egy lány, akit Melanie-nak hívtak a barátnője akart lenni. Ő nem igazán akarta elkötelezni magát senkihez, mert más lányok is kedvelték - de a lány makacs volt, és adott egy puszit az arcára. Később ő elment iskolába és otthagyta a lányt - két évvel később megint találkoztak az iskolában, de a lány meg volt sértődve, mert azt állította, a fiú elhagyta őt. Akkoriban Yohiónak már volt egy másik legjobb barátja: a neve Sebastian volt. Seb és Yohio szinte minden szabadidejüket együtt töltötték - volt nekik, bár Yohio már tanult zongorázni. 11 évesen Yohio anyja meghalt rákban és az apja új nőt hozott a házhoz - Yohio nem kedvelte őt, az apja akarata ellen volt és Seb is ekkoriban talált rá a visual keire, szóval a két lázadó elkezdte zúzni. Yohio gitározni is azért kezdett, hogy Melanie-t visszacsábítsa magához - nem volt sikeres, mert a ruházkodási stílusa és az egész kinézete nem tetszett a lánynak. És ezzel még kevésbé lett népszerű az osztályában - már előtte sem volt a lányos arca miatt. Tezek a történések elegek voltak valaki számára, aki az iskola zsarnoka volt, és elkezdte őt és Sebbie-t piszkálni. Két évvel volt idősebb náluk és később, egy baráti összejövetelen kiderült, a szüleik ismerik egymást; és amint meghallotta, hogy játszik Yohio a gitáron, felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozzon a bandájukhoz, a, Seremedyhez, aminek már csak egy szólógitárosra volt szüksége. Elfogadta, és a banda gitárosa lett, és Sebbie is elkezdett metált hallgatni, így - miután Yohio magántanuló lett hetedikesként (mert más gyerekek is piszkálták) sem volt sok idő, de azzal, hogy bandában játszott, még kevesebb lett. _[Szerzői kiegészítés: igen, tudom, hogy _az említett személy_ négy évvel idősebb a valóságban, és hogy Yohio neve nem az, amit írtam.]

- És a többit már tudod - tette hozzá a tízperces monológ után.

- Még mindig nem tudom, a _részeg ember - őszinte ember_ miért esett neked rosszul - fűztem hozzá

- Jaj, tudod, ugyanezt gondoltam, mikor részegen szerelmet vallott nekem - mondta, és a szemei békéért imádkoztak.

- Szeretnéd, hogy hagyjam a témát? - kérdeztem. Egyszerűen csak bólintott, és egy másodperc múlva a mellkasomon pihent a pólómat markolva, és éreztem, hogy valami folyékony átnedvesítette a pólóm.

- Nem tudom, miért szeretem még mindig? - sírta. - Kérlek - ragadta meg a pólóm a vállaimon, ezzel meztelenné téve őket. - Kérlek, mondd meg, hogy felejtsem el! Semmi nem segített, se egy új kapcsolat, se egy kutya, sem a munka, vagy... vagy a tény, hogy itt vagy - mondta. - Kérlek, segíts - nézett fel rám. Semmi jó ötletem nem volt - csak rossz gondolataim voltak, mint például csokival tömni, vagy elvinni gyúrni - de tudtam, hogy nem használnának, csak egy időre terelnék el a figyelmét. Abban a szent pillanatban, mikor ezeket végiggondoltam, és elkezdtem simogatni a fejét, megszólalt a telefonom.

- Franc - kommentáltam, és kinyomtam a Vantól érkező hívást.

Valahogy a csengőhangom megváltozott, és Bill Kaulitz énekelte a _Geh_-t ahelyett, hogy Luminor énekelné a _Get Off_-ot- és ez adott egy ötletet. - Próbáltad már kiadni magadból azzal, hogy - szünetet tartottam, hogy ellenőrizhessem, rám figyel-e - írsz róla egy dalt?

- Biztosan viccelsz - válaszolta. - A _Heartbreak Hotel_ pont erről szól. Oké, másként történt, de erről szól.

- De - ellenkeztem. - a _HH_ egy tipikus szakítós szám _utállak_-kal és _a te hibás, hogy vége lett_-tel, de... ó, olyat kéne írnod, amiben elengeded. Ahogy a _HH_-ban mondod: _Need to let go to break the spell__ (=El kell engedni, hogy megtörjön a varázs)_.

- Akkor felégetném az egészet - mondta elkeseredetten, és tudtam, hogy komolyan gondolja.

- Senki nem fog megállítani. - Elfogadtam, hogy egy újabb remekművet fog elpusztítani a saját alkotója.

Tíz perc múlva szavakat írt egy papírra. Én közben visszahívtam Vant - csak el akart hívni, hogy velük lógjak, de elutasítottam a meghívást. Nem foglalkoztam Kevinnel, amíg meg nem kért, hogy segítek neki.

- Egy kis ötletbörzét tartottam - magyarázta - se szerintem segítened kéne az agresszív és szükségtelen részek kihúzásában.

- Jaj, Drágám, le szabad írnod, hogy utálod, a lényeg, hogy most arról írj, hogy mit bánsz, és hogy elhagyod, és nem a dühről, valamint ne próbáld meg áthárítani a felelősséget rá. Ez minden.

- Akkor nézd meg - tolta a papírt az orrom alá. Meg is ígértette velem, hogy ne másoljam ide a szöveget, de - nagyon sajnálom, Kevin -, 82 évesen, vagy még később is emlékezni akarok rá.

_Forsaken_

_Sitting in my room alone_

_I open a_

_Dustcovered_

_Scrapbook - the tale of_

_Two lovers occur in my mind - _

_I need to let you go,_

_I need to let you now._

_It could have been somehow else,_

_It could be just you and me_

_But you know we messed that day_

_When you threw away the key._

_My fist cramps when I think of you_

_But I control_

_My body_

_Not to feel anything 'bout you - _

_I regret falling in love with you - _

_I must let you go,_

_I must let you now._

_Oh, nothing can fill the void you left in me_

_No parties, nor people, there's no remedy_

_But I hope someday someone will set me free!_

_It could have been somehow else, Love,_

_It could be just you and me_

_But you know we messed that day_

_When you threw away the key_

_Of my heart._

_(= Elhagyatott_

_Egyedül ülve a szobámban kinyitok egy porlepte fényképalbumot - két szerelmes története jut eszembe - el kell engedjelek, el kell engedjelek most. Lehetett volna másképp, lehetnénk csak te és én, de tudod, elrontottuk aznap, mikor eldobtad a kulcsot. Az öklöm összeszorul, mikor rád gondolok, de irányítom a testem, hogy ne érezzek irántad semmit - bánom, hogy beléd szerettem - Muszáj engedjelek, muszáj engedjelek most. Ó, semmi sem tudja betölteni az űrt, amit bennem hagytál, se partik, sem emberek, nincs orvosság, de remélem, egy nap majd valaki szabaddá tesz! Lehetett volna másképp, Szerelmem, lehetnénk csak te és én, de tudod, elrontottuk aznap, mikor eldobtad a kulcsot, a szívemét.)_

Gyönyörű, nemde? Titokban készítettem róla egy fényképet, hogy bemásolhassam ide.

Mindjárt miután elolvastam, szólt, hogy vegyem fel a bakancsom és a kabátom, és gyorsan szálljak be a kocsiba. Nem tudtam, mit akar tenni, de elfogadtam az utasítását, és fél óra múlva már vezettünk - valójában ő vezetett, én csak mellette ültem - egy helyre, amit egyáltalán nem ismertem. Nem faggattam, tudtam, hogy nem akar beszélni róla, míg nem látja, hogy a papír tüzet fog és ég - amíg a hó elolvad és eloltja a hamuját. Egész nap esett, így ez a terv nem volt teljességgel lehetetlen.

Leparkolta az autót egy végtelen erdő mellett és sóhajtott.

- Itt - mondta, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Én követtem. - Van jogsid? - kérdezte, mielőtt kinyitotta a csomagtartót.

- Egy magyar otthon, igen - válaszoltam.

- Csodás - kommentálta, és megláttam egy üveg vodkát a kezében -, mert te viszel ma haza.

Meg sem próbáltam ellenkezni, tudtam, hogy túl csökönyös, így hagytam, hadd csinálja, amit jónak tart. Az autó egy eldugott helyen volt, így mikor mélyen az erdőbe ment, magamhoz vettem a kulcsokat és követtem - a biztonság kedvéért. Egy jó ideig császkáltunk, mielőtt megállt, és egy bizonyos ponton minden havat, amit tudott, elsöpört. Egy kőkör volt ott; nem volt túl nagy, a sugara húsz centi volt, vagy még kevesebb. Leguggolt, és átitatta a szöveget alkohollal. Majd hagyta, hadd hulljon le a földre, és meggyújtotta egy öngyújtóval, amit előbb megcsókolt - és amit még én adtam neki karácsonykor. Amint a papír tüzet fogott, és egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lángokkal égett, elégedettséget fedeztem fel az arcán.

- Menjünk haza - mondta, miután rásöpört egy kis havat a hamura. Megint erősen kezdett havazni, így támogattam az ötletet.

A visszaúton megitta a maradék szeszt, így biztos lehettem benne, hogy nekem kell ma vezetnem.

- Tudni akarod, miért vittelek oda? - kérdezte, mikor már tíz perce vezettem. Próbáltam az útra figyelni - nem vezettem, mióta megkaptam a jogsim - így csak bólintottam, és ő folytatta. - Az volt a bizonyos hely, ahol először beszéltem vele iskolán kívül. Ahol ez az egész szar elkezdődött.

- Jobban érzed magad? - kérdeztem inkább érzéketlenül, mint kíváncsian.

- Szabadabb nem is lehetnék - mondta, és pár perc múlva hallottam, hogy mellettem horkol.

Mikor végrehazaértünk - két órába telt, mivel eltévedtem az ismeretlen úton kétszer és a városban egyszer - még mindig aludt. Olyan cuki és nyugodt volt, hogy nem ébresztettem fel, hanem - nehézkesen bár, de - a karjaimban vittem az ágyába. A ruháit is lecseréltem pizsamára - nem voltam szégyenlős vagy valami, már sok részét láttam a testének - és amúgy is, a barátnője _vagyok_, nem igaz?

Január 19, 2014.

Reggel felébredve észrevettem, hogy utcai ruhában, lófarokba kötött hajjal aludtam - Kevin tetején. Amint ez az információ eljutott az agyamig - ez több időbe telt, mint általában, hisz még csak nemrég ébredtem - hátraugrottam. Egy másodperc múlva, mikor a másik oldalára fordult, döbbentem rá, hogy nem kéne felébresztenem, mikor végre képes eleget aludni. Talán eleget. Talán egy egész hét alvás se lenn elég. Aah, még mindig baszott fáradt vagyok...

Nem emlékszik, tegnap hogy került ágyba, de szerintem jobb is ez így.

Január 21, 2014.

Életemben először edzettem, hogy leadjak egy kis fölösleget - és nem hagytam, hogy Kevin kevesebben eddzen, mint én. Eleinte utált érte, de mindent összevetve elégedett volt a testén végzett munkájával.

Január 24, 2014.

Újra osztályfőnöki óra. Szerintem az osztályfőnökünk az egyetlen, aki képes megfélemlíteni a diákokat ebben az egész iskolában.

Mély csend. Még tán mélyebb, mint múlt héten.

Végül jelentkezem.

- Rocky - mondom egyszerűen. Előző nap, edzés közben megkérdeztem Kevint erről az egészről - és ő ajánlotta a rockyt. - És szerintem tudok egy számot, amit imádnának az emberek.

- Ezt megosztanád velünk? - kérdezi a tanár.

- Azt hiszem, előbb döntenünk kéne róla... - válaszolom.

- Osztály - hangosítja fel magát. -, elfogadjátok az ötletet, hogy rockyzzunk?

- Az annyira snassz - Ellie (ki más is lehetett volna?) kommentálja.

- Úgy ajánlj jobbat - mondom, és mivel megtagadja a válaszadást, megszavazzuk az ötletem.

Január 28, 2014.

Kint vannak a zászlók, ma van a király neve napja. Sajnos iskola is van.

Kevin is elutazott Malmőbe - Luna nagyon hiányolja, így néha felhívom, hogy hallhassa a hangját. Nagyon édes, amikor a kutyusához beszél, amúgy.

Január 29, 2014.

Érdekes volt arra ébredni, hogy egyedül vagyok. Ez ráébresztett, mennyire hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy emberekkel vagyok. Igen, tudom, Luna itt van, de ez nem ugyanaz, mintha Kevin itthon lenne.

Mi a fasz? Mindenkit izgat a Melodifestivalen a suliból - Carina meg is kérdezte, hogy velük akarok-e menni szombaton! Bár kedves volt, de el kellett utasítanom az ajánlatot.

Február 1, 2014.

IGEN, IGEN, IGEN, IGEN!

Te jó ég, vicces volt mindegyik srácot szőkén látni, de szerintem mindnek jól állt.

Kevin megígértette velem, hogy nem fogok egyetlen szavazatot sem küldeni rá, de nem bírtam ezt a fajta lustaságot - és stresszt. Haha, Luna nagyon cuki volt, együtt vonyított Apuval.

Mikor meghallottam a nevét, miszerint találkozunk vele március 8-án, sikítottam és azonnal írtam neki egy SMS-t, amiben gratuláltam és kifejeztem a boldogságom. Egy perc múlva megcsörrent a mobilom.

- Whaaahooo! - hallottam a túloldalról. - láttál engem? Ha? Láttál? - kérdezte. Hallottam, hogy ő is el van ragadtatva.

- Igen, Édes, nagyon jók voltatok!

- Csajszi, nem tudod elképzelni, hogy érzek most!

- Bár tudnám - mondtam. - Hé, figyelj, Luna akar valamit mondani! Gyerünk, kislány - nyomtam oda a telefont a szájához. Boldogan ugatott, mikor meghallotta a hangját. - Mikor jössz haza? - kérdeztem végül.

- nem vagyok biztos, de azt hiszem, holnap ilyenkorra ott leszek. Jaj, mennem kell az afterpartira, szia...

- Szia, szeretlek - mondtam. Nem igazán tudom, miért, de úgy éreztem, szükséges.

- Én is szeretlek - mondta egy kissé kelletlenül.

Miután letettük, megöleltem a kutyust és mindketten lefeküdtünk aludni.

Február 2, 2014.

Ahogy előre megmondta, késő este ért haza.

Február 3, 2014.

- Trixi, Trixi! - futott végig ma reggel a folyosón Carina. Ahogy meglátott, felgyorsította a lépteit, és amint elérte Vant és engem, majdnem a falhoz nyomott. - Au, bocsi - kért elnézést, és hátralépett egyet. - Figyelj, csajszi, hatalmas híreim vannak! Héé, miért nem vetted fel a hívásaimat? Ó, hagyd csak. Figyelj...

- Én megmondtam - suttogta a fülembe Van. - Mióta hazaért, puskával se lehet lelőni.

- Héé - szólalt meg az emlegetett, és mindhárman elkezdtünk nevetni. - Szóval, mint tudod, Malmőben voltam, és, ó, te jó ég, láttam a show-t! El tudod képzelni? Mindig látni akartam - és idén Apu és Anyu elvittek! Ah, Istenem, annyira boldog vagyok!

- Érdekesebb volt, mint a TV-ben? - kérdeztem.

- Atyám, el nem tudod képzelni! Hihetetlen volt! Főleg az első műsor YOHIO-val! Ó, az a tűzlabda! Még mindig sokkos állapotban vagyok! És hogy benne lesz a fináléban! Hiszem, hogy ebben az évben nyeri fog, nem olyan lányos, mint tavaly, és ez a szám egyszerűen csodás! Remélem, a külföldi zsűri magas pontszámokat ad neki, mert ő a legjobb!

- Honnan tudod, nem is hallottad még a többit!

- Jaj, menj már, ismerem a minőségük. Hah... - mondta, és amint becsöngettek, elmentünk matekra - az úton, majd amíg a tanár be nem jött, végig Kev... nem, YOHIO-ról áradozott.

Otthon végre volt időnk beszélgetni egy kicsit - annyit aludt, amennyit csak tudott, mióta hazaért. Egy _helló_n kívül nem is beszéltem még vele.

- Milyennek találtál? - kérdezte hirtelen, miközben Lunát etettem.

- Csodás - mondtam.

- És a... külsőm, például? - Ki akart lyukadni valahol.

- Nos, érdekesen néztél ki, még soha nem láttalak sminkben - feleltem.

- És szeretnél? - emelte meg az egyik szemöldökét óó, naggyon szexin.

- Hmm - reagáltam hasonlóan. - Megmutatnád?

- Persze - válaszolta, és egy pillanat múlva egy fotóalbum feküdt az ölében. Hahaa, nem! Egyáltalán nem volt vicces! Leültetett, és elkezdett képeket mutogatni. Imádnivaló kölyöknek látszott, és később is jól nézett ki - de csinosabb _lány_ volt, mint én. Oké, nem igazán akartam csinos lenni tizennégy éves koromig én sem...

- Uram atyám, tényleg így néztél ki? - nevettem, mikor megláttam cuki rózsaszín ruhában.

- Azt hiszem - csatlakozott. - Lesokkolt?

- Ember, ha akkoriban ismertelek volna, képen röhöglek, mikor először meglátlak ruhában. - Az arca morcossá vált.. - De később persze nem érdekelt volna a külsőd, mert te csak te vagy, és senki más.

- Valójában mikor felteszem a sminkem, valaki mássá válok.

- Igen, az arrogáns és utasítgató YOHIO-vá. - A mennyezet olyan jól nézett ki, hogy arra kellett figyelnem...

- Tényleg olyan lennék? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Ó, nos, sértődöttnek tűntél, mikor a telefonban mondtam, hogy szeretlek.

- Á, áá... - Úgy tűnt, egyetért velem a mennyezetről... - Az igazat megvallva... Fredrik egy videót készített, amint felhívlak. Mindent hallottak.

- És ez miért baj? - kérdeztem. - Mindenki azt hiszi, egy pár vagyunk.

- Nem, nem baj, de úgy véltem, jobb, ha tudod.

Igen, tudnom kellett volna.

Február 4, 2014.

Nem, nem, nem...

Carina mutatott ma egy videót... a húga találta Fredrik -jén. Tippelj, ki volt rajta...

Szerencsére elhitte, hogy sok embernek van hasonló hangja, mint az enyém. Huh...

Február 13, 2014.

Igen, én is utálom magam, amiért nem írtam kilenc napig, de ha SEMMI sem történik az erősítésen kívül (uram atyám, awh :3 csodásan fog kinézni!), mit tehetnék?

Február 14, 2014.

Ma megemeltem az erősítés mennyiségét, így tíz perc ugrókötelezés után úgy dőlt a kanapéra, mint egy rongybaba.

- Hé, héé - böktem oldalba. - Jól vagy?

- Adj jégkrémet... - hörögte.

- Mi? - meresztettem a szemem.

- Jég... krém... hűtő... - mutatott az elektromos eszközre.

- Előbb vizet kéne innod - mondtam, és odamentem a hűtőhöz. Kivettem egy üveg ásványvizet és odaadtam neki. Megköszönte, és mindet kiitta pár másodperc alatt.

- Jégkrém... - mondta, miközben hátradőlt.

- Atyám... - kommentáltam, és visszamentem a konyhába. - Itt a parfé, Herceg... - adtam neki a desszertjét. Az arca kivirágzott, amint a hideg krém megérintette a nyelvét.

- Kösz - mormolta, és a második falat az én számban kötött ki. _Ó..._ - Tudod, - folytatta - ez olyan, mintha csókolóznánk.

- Héé - nevettem, és _barátságosan_ megütöttem a fejét. - Jaj - dőltem hátra amint befejeztük a fagyinkat. - Súlyt kéne emelnünk.

- De jaj, ne - ellenkezett. - Meg akarsz ölni, nemde?

- Hah, hát persze - nevettem.

- Egy ragadozó vagy, Hercegnő, és ki akarsz fárasztani, hogy megehess... mert ez egyszerűbb, mint üldözni. Ó, de lusta!

- Esznek a ragadozók parfét?

- Micsoda? - meresztette a szemét.

- Esznek a ragadozók parfét, ami olyan édes és puha, mint te, Parfé Herceg? - néztem rá.

- Nos... ja, azt hiszem.

- Áááh, de krá, hogy már ettem eleget... úgy megkóstolnálak! - kacsintottam. - Jaj, mi a fasz?! - kiáltottam, amint meghallottam a csengőhangom. _Le kell cserélnem..._ - Van... ki más? Igen? - vettem fel cseppet idegesen. Elegem volt belőle, hogy mindig bulikra hívogat, miközben tudja, hogy dolgoznom kell valamin.

- Trixi... - halottam elcsukló hangját.

- Mi történt? - kérdeztem aggódva. - Jól vagy?

- N... nem... - sírt. - Ide... tudnál... jönni? - kérdezte, és amint meghallottam a forgalom zaját a háttérben, rögtön tudtam, hogy nincs otthon.

- Persze, de hol vagy? - Elmondta a pontos helyet (egy bizonyos étteremmel szemben volt) és biztosítottam afelől, hogy pár percen belül ott vagyok - bár nem tudtam, hogyan. - Kevin, valami történt Vannal, szóval most mennem kell - fordultam a lakótársamhoz. - Két óra és itt vagyok.

- Hova mész? - kérdezte azonnal.

- Most nem érdekes - mondtam. - De sietnem kell, vagy olyat tehet, amint megbánna.

- Elvigyelek? - kérdezte. Kicsit lesokkolt. - Mert kocsival biztos, hogy gyorsabb.

- Ó, oké - mondtam, és öltözködés közben megadtam neki a címet.

A sarkon tett le, majd onnan Vanhoz futottam - aki egy havas padon ücsörgött. Annyira szomorú volt és magányos...

- Itt vagyok - mondtam, amint elértem, és megöleltem. Visszaölelt, és éreztem, amint remeg a teste. - Csssssss... - próbáltam megnyugtatni, és megsimogattam a fejét. Nem erőltettem, hogy bármit is mondjon, mert ismertem az enyhe depresszió érzését. Semmi nem segít azon kívül, hogy biztosítjuk a másikat: ott vagyunk neki, bármi történjék is.

- Lehet, hogy... nincs hol aludnom - mondta, miután kicsit lenyugodott, a cipője orrát bámulva.

- Mi? - fordítottam magam felé az arcát.

_Tényleg, semmit se tudtam az otthonáról..._

- É... én Patrickkal laktam, és...

- Óóh... figyelj...

- Carina kilenckor ér haza edzésről - mondta. - Csak maradj addig velem, kérlek.

- Atyám, addig még van három óra! Meg fogsz itt fázni... Jaj, mit tegyek...

- Mivel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte, mikor meglátta a töprengő arcom. - Nézd, teljesen jó, ha itt maradunk és várunk.

- Nem, nem jó - kommentáltam. - Legalább egyikünk meg fog itt fázni. Óóó, Atyám, meg fog ölni...

- Te miről beszélsz? - bámult rám.

- Figyelj. Tudsz titkot tartani?

- Ó, hát persze! Egy éve nem mondom el senkinek, hogy Carina nagyobb YOHIO-fan, mint a húga... Hoppá...

- Jaaaaaj... - sóhajtottam fájdalmasan. - Nézd. Most velem fogsz jönni, de. De nem mondhatsz senkinek semmit akár a helyről akár Kevinről. Vágod?

- Persze, értem... de ki is pontosan ő?

- Majd meglátod, de most, gyere.

Elterelni a figyelmét Patrickról - pipa!

_"Gomenasai, hime..."_ - írtam Kevinnek, mielőtt kinyitottam a lenti ajtót. Van and a megfelelő emeletre mentünk, és az ajtót is kinyitottam. Belépve először Luna ugatását hallottak, amint felénk rohan, majd egy pillanat múlva egy gitár hangját a konyhából.

_Ó, óó, biztos, hogy most akarsz gyakorolni?_

- Héé, Kevin, itthon vagyok - mondtam, és amint elértem az ajtókeretet... elkezdte a szerenádját, amit... akárkinek (nekem? nem, nem tudom elképzelni) írt, mélyen a szemembe nézve (vagy talán igen?):

_I've been waiting for you so long -_

_And I still don't know how to act_

_When you appear on the scenes, oh,_

_My heart's beating so fast._

_(Oly sokáig vártam rád, és még mindig nem tudom, hogy viselkedjek, amikor a színre lépsz, ó, a szívem olyan hevesen ver)_

És ebben a szent pillanatban Van mögém lépett, és amint láttam Kevin arcát elkomorulni, egy halk sikolyt is hallottam mögülről.

Kevin visszanézett rám az osztálytársamról, letette a gitárját, és a csuklómat megfogva elhúzott tőle.

- Mi a faszt csinálsz?! - kérdezte azzal a gyilkosan mély hangjával, amit reméltem, hogy többé nem kell hallanom. - Miért hoztad Vanessát ide? Ha? Azt akarod, hogy mindenkinek mindent elmondjon rólam?

- Jaj, csak magad miatt aggódsz? Annyira jellemző rád... De nyugi, tud titkot tartani.

- Nem tudok nyugodt maradni! Kit hozol legközelebb? Csak az osztályt, vagy az egész iskolát? Nem tudod, milyen fontos minden titkot titokként tartani?

- Hűtsd le magad, épp szakított valakivel, és vigyáznom kell rá, míg...

- Nézd, csinálj, amit akarsz, nem érdekel! Akár itt is maradhat éjszakára, mert te nem fogsz, efelől biztosíthatlak! Most, fogd a cuccod, és tűnés innen! Nem is akarlak látni.

- Ez esetben, lény boldog, mert nem fogsz! - szögeztem le, és magamhoz vettem a pénztárcám. Azt terveztem, hogy egy hotelban töltöm az éjszakát. Nem aggódtam a többi éjszaka miatt, biztos voltam benne, hogy hamar kibékülünk, csak kell neki egy kis idő, míg mindent figyelmesen végiggondol. Miért nem kértem Amalia segítségét? Valójában nem akartam, hogy bárki is tudjon erről...

- Trixi, hová mész? - rohant hozzám Van, mikor látta, hogy arrébb megyek Kevintől.

- Ne foglalkozz vele, csak tegyél meg mindent, amit mond neked. Egy igazi úriember, higgy nekem, csak felhúzta magát, amiért nem értesítettem időben. - simogattam meg barátságosan a haját. - Ó, és mondd meg annak a fasznak - kiáltottam - hogy sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam korábban! Pá.

Becsaptam az ajtót, hogy ezzel is mutassam az indulatom, majd utamra mentem. Nem igazán tudtam, mihez is kezdjek, de fél óra sétálás és hóban fagyoskodás után úgy döntöttem, iszom egy sört az első kocsmában. Szerencsére nem volt messze, és elég pénz is volt nálam.

- Jó napot - mondta a pultos, amint beültem elé.

- Jobbat - válaszoltam, és rendeltem egy sört. Miközben ittam, igyekeztem lenyugodni, de nehezebb volt, mint gondoltam. - Bassza meg! - csaptam meg a pultot a tenyeremmel, majd vettem még két üveg sört, mielőtt elmentem a belsőbb részbe. - Patrick, imádkozz, hogy ne jelenj meg itt, mert ha igen, akkor... levágom a golyóid. - Elkezdtem a második sört inni, és mivel meleg volt a pincében, lassan közeledtem a részeg állapothoz.

- Le kéne állnod - ült le mellém egy srác, és kivette a frissen vásárolt whiskyt a kezemből.

- Hé, ember, azért fizettem! - ellenkeztem angolul, és igyekeztem visszaszerezni az italom.

- Nem, nem, nyugi, nem akarom, hogy részeg légy - mondta. - Amúgy Seike vagyok.

- Szia, Trixi - nyújtottam a kezem, hogy kezet rázhassunk. Az érintése férfias volt - ergo élvezetes.

- Szép név - kommentálta. - Miért vagy itt egyedül, ha?

- Ó, bakker, ez bonyolult...

- Szóval egy férfi, igaz? - kérdezte, miközben igyekezett a szemembe nézni. Nem volt egyszerű, mert a fejem le volt hajtva. - Hé, ébren vagy? - integetett az arcom előtt.

- Jja... - motyogtam, majd egy pillanat múlva felnéztem rá. - De miért jöttél ide?

- Nos... nem volt jó érzés látni, hogy egy fiatal hölgy...

- Fiatal? Hölgy? Nem _rólam_ beszélsz, ugye? - nevettem.

- ... az asztal alá issza magát - folytatta, mintha mit se mondtam volna. - Tessék, itt egy kis hideg víz inkább.

- Kösz - fogadtam el. Nem tűnt veszélyesnek - _Seike... hmm... ez a név és arc... csak valahogy ismerős... _- és később kiderült, hogy semmi nem volt a pohárban, csak tiszta víz. Utólag belegondolva: baszott nagy mázlim volt. Segített, hogy jobban legyek, de el kellett mennem járni egyet, hogy kitisztítsam a fejem, szóval elnézést kértem, és elmentem.

Csupán tíz perc után jöttem rá, hogy valahol otthagytam a tárcám. Kétségbeesettek keresni kezdtem a táskámban, és mivel nem volt ott, arra kellett gondolnom, hogy a kocsmában hagytam. _Ó, franc!_

Miközben mentem lefelé a lépcső, abba a kedves srácba botlottam, akinek elfelejtettem a nevét...

- Helló, Trix, ezt itt hagytad; csak most vettem észre, és kijöttem, hogy megkeresselek. De itt vagy, szóval tessék.

- Ó, köszi, S... - álltam meg. Nem akartam Siegfriednek hívni mondjak, ha a neve Samuel, vagy valami.

- Seike - mosolygott, és megfogta a vállam, mikor rá akartam esni. - Jól vagy, csajszi?

- Igen, igen, persze... - reagáltam gyorsan. Annyira kedves volt és awh...

- Gyere, ülj le - irányított egy székhez, és erősen koncentrálnom kellett, hogy ne essem össze azonnal. - Ne hozzak egy kávét?

- Ühm, az jó lenne - fogadtam el, és egy perc múlva a forró, barna folyadékot kortyoltam. - Kösz megint - mondtam, miután megittam.

- Nem tesz semmit - mosolygott, és közelebb hajolt hozzám. - Honnan származol? Mert angolul beszéltél hozzám, így egyáltalán nem lehetsz svéd.

- Igen, igazad van, nem vagyok.

- Akkor?

- Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik! - fenyegettem játékosan.

- nem érdekel, kíváncsi vagyok.

- Miért? - hajoltam én is közelebb hozzá.

- Legyek őszinte?

- Kéne - mosolyogtam.

- Felkeltetted az érdeklődésem, mikor bejöttél - súgta a fülembe - és meg akarlak ismerni.

- Hmm... legyek én is őszinte?

- Kéne - bólintott mosolyogva.

- Barátom van.

- És miért nincs itt? - kérdezte.

- Nekünk... nos... érdekes a kapcsolatunk, és... haragszik rám, amiért nem szóltam neki valami hirtelenről időben.

- Ó, biztos nagyon forrófejű.

- Az - adtam neki igazat. - De ennek ellenére is szeretem...

Ez után a mondatom után eldönthette, hogy meg akar szerezni, vagy nem tudom, mert elkezdett... mindenről kérdezgetni. Még egy sört is rendelt nekem, hogy fenntartsa a _még nem részeg_ állapotom.

- Szóval miért is vagy itt pontosan? - kérdezte.

- Ah, ez bonyolult.

- Tudom, már mondtad korábban. Van időm.

- Akkor oké. Huh. Épp jól szórakoztam a barátommal, mikor egy barátom hívott - az övé épp akkor szakított vele, és a lány a segítségem kérte. Nem mondhattam neme, és odasiettem hozzá. Aztán kiderült, hogy nincs hol aludnia, így elvittem a lakásunkra - a pasim nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől, és azt mondta, hordjam el a seggem valahova máshova.

- Ezekkel a szavakkal? - meresztette a szemét.

- Persze, nem, de a lényeg ugyanaz. Engem elküldött, a lány meg ottmaradt.

- Szóval mos féltékeny vagy...?

- Nem, nem, akkor sem tudnék féltékeny lenni, ha akarnék! A lány a barátom, a fiú meg egy igazi úriember. Régóta ismerem őket. Nem, egyáltalán nem vagyok féltékeny.

- Hé... tudod már, hol töltöd az éjszakát?

- Még nem, de tudok magamra vigyázni.

- Nos, nekem van egy kanapém a nappaliban.. - motyogta _látszólag_ magának.

- Kedves tőled, de nem hinném, hogy a barátom örülne neki.

- Nem bízik benned? Akkor miért nem szakítotok? Ha? Egy aranykalitkában próbál tartani! Tudom, én is férfi vagyok... - nézett rám sokatmondóan.

- Nem, nem, nem erről van szó! Ah, magam sem tudom, mit akartam ezzel mondani...

- Oké, oké, értem. Még egy sör?

- Jöhet - fogadtam el.

Egy ideig beszélgettünk, majd megkért, hogy csináljunk egy közös képet a telefonjával, amibe belementem. Eléggé érdekesen festettünk, de - őszintén megvallva - nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy részegek vagyunk-e, vagy sem. Majd elnézést kért, kiment a mosdóba, és csak tíz perc múlva tért vissza. Azt mondta, telefonálnia kellett, ezért ki is ment.

- Mit szeretsz csinálni? - kérdezte fél órával később, és megfogta a kezem. Valamiféleképp fel próbált szedni, de nem érdekelt; meg akartam mutatni magamnak (és később Kevinnek is), hogy anélkül is megtehetem, hogy megengedné. Ja, fel tudok szedni valakit az engedélye nélkül. Hmm...

- Nos... akkor oké - vigyorogtam szélesen. Kicsit részeg voltam, szóval ja. Részeg.. - Szeretek kint lenni az esőben, és bőrig ázni, és a friss eső és a talaj illatát, az új műanyagét, bőrét, új festés, benzin; szeretek éjjel és nappal is a szabad ég alatt feküdni; szeretem a fákat, és felmászni rájuk; a kedvenc napszakom a hajnal, mikor még mindenki alszik, és a világ nyugodt; szeretem a tüzet és az izzó parazsat nézni; a kedvenc színem a lila; szeretem a füvet érezni a meztelen talpam alatt... - a hangom egy pillanatra megtört, és úgy folytattam, mint aki sír. - Szeretem, mikor a szerelmem a hajamba túr, mikor azt mondja, _szeretlek_, mikor megcsókol a fülcimpám mögött, a nyakamon, mikor az ajkaimat simogatja, vagy egyszerűen átölel... és persze vicces animéket nézni - nevettem. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Majdnem bőgtem... valakinek, akivel nemrég találkoztam. - Veled mi a helyzet? - kérdeztem, hogy mentsem a helyzetet.

- Főként az olyan lányokat szeretem, mint te - vigyorgott -, és utálom azokat a férfiakat, akik az ilyen lányokat aranykalitkában próbálják tartani.

Végig rám nézett, miközben beszélgettünk, de most mögém nézett fel. Megfordultam, és ott találtam Kevint. Azonnal felálltunk.

- Te fasz - mondta dühösen a szőke. Ezelőtt még nem láttam ilyennek. - Mit csinálsz vele? - ordított Seikére.

- Hé, Kev, nyugi, semmi baj, csak beszélgettünk, komolyan, ah... - mondtam, amint arrébbtolt, és közelebb ment az új ismerősömhöz.

- Mit akartál ezzel okozni? - kérdezte Kevin mélyen Seike szemeibe nézve.

- Oké, állítsátok le ezt a cirkuszt - szóltam közbe, de nem hallattak meg.

- Hé, ember, nyugi - nevetett a másik. - Csak értelmetlen dolgokról beszéltünk.

- Nem hiszek neked! - kiáltotta, és Seikére ugrott.

- Hé, srácok, héé - ordította, miközben odarohantam, és igyekeztem Kevint lerángatni Seikéről. Nem volt jó ötlet, mert már harcoltak, és én is kaptam egy pofont. De legalább hallhattam egy érdekes mondatot a feketétől:

- Oda fogok ütni, ahol a legjobban fáj, Mr. Énvagyokalegjobb Kevin Yohio Rehn!

- Aucs - mondtam, amint e fenekem földet ért.

Kevin épp tartotta Seikét a pólójánál fogva, de mikor meghallott, még egyet behúzott a másik arcába, és odafutott hozzám.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte, de nem feleltem neki. - Hé, mi a baj? Ha? - simogatta meg a hátam, mintha nem történt volna semmi pár pillanattal ezelőtt, mintha nem ütötte volna meg.

- Nem, nem vagyok jól! - kiáltottam. - Úgy próbálsz kezelni, mint egy rongybabát!

- Jaj - sóhajtott, és leült. Még a hajába is túrt, mintha ki akarná tépni. - Csak meg akartalak menteni... - suttogta magának, így senki nem hallhatta, csak én. kissé értetlenül néztem rá, majd felálltam.

- Gyere - mentem, hogy segítsem Seikének is felállni. - Hagyjuk itt ezt a _lényt_.

Úgy döntöttem, elviszem a saját otthonába, mert szegény nagyon esetlen volt egyedül. Nem lakott messze, mindössze tizenöt perc volt odaérni, de messze voltam minden hoteltől, ahol meg tudtam volna szállni, így végül elfogadtam az ajánlatát, hogy a lakásán töltsem az éjjelt.

Odaérve az első teendőm elsősegély adása volt, hisz a sebei nem néztek ki jól. Bár a sérülései nem voltak komolyak, olyan volt, mint egy beteg kiskutya, miközben a jobb kezét tartottam, hogy be tudjam kötözni.

- Jó lesz így? - kérdeztem, mikor végeztem. - Tudod mozgatni?

- Igen, úgy tűnik. Köszönöm - mondta, és ha nem fordítom el a fejem, megcsókol.

- Ööö... ó, bocsi, az enyém csörög... - kértem elnézést, és némán megköszöntem Vanessának, hogy tudta, mikor kell az embereket hívni. _Vanessa!_ -Mondd - vettem fel.

- Mi történt? Egy órája kapott egy SMS-t, amiben az állt _"A kurváddal vagyok."_ És pár perc múlva egy másikat - ez feldühítette, és elment. Mi a fasz történt, csajszi? Még azóta se ért haza, vagy... várj... itt van, de van egy seb az arcán... Nem akarod elmagyarázni, ha?

- Kurva, mi? - suttogtam. - Várj, egyáltalán hogy láttad ezeket?

- Egy időre az asztalon hagyta a mobilját... - mondta. - De csajszi, el kell magyaráznod. Kétségbeesetten keresett téged odakint.

- Most nem mehetek haza - tettem le. _Kurva, mi? Megmutatom én, mire képes ez a kurva..._

- Mi történt? - nyitotta ki Seike az erkélyajtót, ahol telefonáltam.

- Semmi, csak egy osztálytársam volt - mondtam befelé menet.

- Á, értem... - Úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig hezitál. - És, mit szeretnél most csinálni?

- Főként... - tettem egy magabiztos lépést felé. - aludni.

- Fél tízkor? Menj már, az éjszaka el se kezdődött még!

- Igen, de ez a nap már nagyon kifárasztott, és ó, WiFi? Megadnád a kódod?

- Jaj, még egy kocka... - sóhajtott, és később adott nekem egy cetlit. - Tessék.

- Kösz - pusziltam meg a bal orcáját. - És lezuhanyozhatnék?

- Persze, de várj egy pillanatot - mondta, és egy perc múlva belenyomott valamit a kezembe. - Jobban teszed, ha nem a ruhádban alszol.

- Jaj, tényleg. Ejha, egy törölköző, egy póló és egy bokszer, de cuki! Már régóta nem aludtam bokszerben... - vigyorogtam, és elmentem a fürdőbe. Ahogy beértem, megnyitottam a vizet, hogy zajt csináljak, majd kipróbáltam a WiFi-t. Beírtam a Google-be a nevét, és megnéztem az első találatot. Fura mód ez egy magyar YOHIO-fanoldal volt, és a facebookja, tumblrje, instagramja és twitterje csak ez után jött. Ezen az oldalon szinte mindent megtudhattam a srácról a szomszéd szobában. Ahogy gondoltam, ő volt _az_ a személy, aki énekelt a Seremedyben, szóval biztos ő Kevin exe. Érdekes volt olvasni, és azon voltam, hogy bővebb infót kérek az admintól, mikor hirtelen valaki kopogott az ajtón.

- Kész vagy már? - kérdezte Seike.

- Jaj, bocsi, sietek - válaszoltam sietve, majd gyors lezuhanyoztam. - Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom, irtózatosan sajnálom, hihetetlenül sajnálom... - kértem elnézést, mikor kijöttem. A ruháit viseltem, ő pedig félmeztelenül várt tám. Mikor megláttam, majdnem elnevettem magam, mert még nekem is nagyobb izmaim voltak, mint neki.

- Jó élve látni - mosolygott, és bement. Miközben vártam rá, ittam egy kis vizet, és csekkoltam a lakást. Kisebb volt, mint Keviné, de szerencsére volt egy kanapé a franciaágyon kívül, így nem kellett mellette aludnom. Nagy kő esett le a szívemről.

Fél óráig tartott, mire végzett, szóval elkezdtem egy történetet olvasni, amit hónapokkal ezelőtt tettem egy .txt-fáljban a telefonomra. Egy fanfiction volt egy dán lányról, aki Lipcsében nyaral a Kaulitz-ikrekkel (akik most épp LA-ben vannak, de Németországban, Magdeburg mellett, Loitscheben laktak eredetileg) és összejön Billel. Bár hónapokkal ezelőtt töltöttem le, még nem volt időm olvasni. Ó, hogy miért olvasok fanficeket? Valójában élvezetesnek és pihentetőnek tartom őket.

Mikor Seike végül kijött, felajánlotta, hogy aludjak az ágyon, de elutasítottam, mert nem akartam ennyire felforgatni az életét - és azért is, mert a kanapén nem tudott mellettem aludni, de ezt persze nem mondtam el neki.

- Ó, én még nem vagyok fáradt - mondta, és leült mellém a kanapéra. - Akarsz nézni valamit? - kérdezte a tévére mutatva.

- És mi lenne az? - kérdeztem vissza.

- Hmm... bármi, amit akarsz - mosolygott játékosan, és odavitt egy szekrényhez, amiben ezeregy DVD volt, csak választanom kellett.

- Hadd gondolkozzak... - mondtam, és elkezdtem nézni a címeket. - Remélem, van angol szinkronod vagy legalább feliratod mindhez... - kommentáltam, miközben válogattam. _21 Jump Street, Bosszúállók, Amerika kapitány, Constantine, Crank 1-2, Éjsötét Árnyék, Doctor Parnassus, Dogma, Fűre tépni szabad, Vasember 1-2-3, Karib-tenger kalózai 1-2-3-4, Scott Pilgrim a világ ellen, Shop Stop 1-2, Csillagpor, Ted, A Hobbit, Éhezők viadala, Gyűrűk ura, Kárhozottak királynője, Kertvárosi kommandó, Thor, Underworld 1-2-3-4..._ rengeteg film, amiket már ezerszer láttam. De volt egy, amiről még nem hallottam, és felkeltette az érdeklődésem: a címe _Upside Down_ volt. - Jé, ez mi? - kérdeztem.

- Egy egyszerű Romeo és Júlia-sztori egy érdekes univerzumban - mondta mellékesen. - Az exem hagyta itt őket szakítás után.

- MI a lány neve? - kérdeztem hitelen.

- Ó, óó, a neve... - töprengett. - Eden. A neve Eden.

- Oké, akkor nézzük meg a filmet - mondtam, és láttam, amint fájdalmassá válik az arca.

- De egy óra negyvenhét perces... - ellenkezett.

- Nem mindegy, nem vagy fáradt, vagy igen? - vigyorogtam, és betettem a DVD-t a lejátszóba. Csak angol szinkron volt, így ugyanannyit értettünk. Tudtam, hogy boldogabb lenne, ha valami kevésbé nyálasat választok, de - _c'est la vie, chérie,_ - ehhez volt kedvem.

Én személy szerint élveztem a filmet, de ez róla már nem volt elmondható - párszor oldalba kellett bökni, hogy ébren maradjon. Egyébként a filmben a lány neve is Eden...

- De romantikus... - mondtam, miután kikapcsolta a tévét. - Bárcsak valaki megtenné ezeket értem is. - Igyekeztem sokatmondóan Seike szemeibe nézni, de már az ágya felé vánszorgott, szóval nem láttam semmit, csak a hátát. Követtem.

- Jó éjt - ásította, és bedőlt az ágyba anélkül, hogy rám nézett volna.

- Jobbat - mondtam, és megpusziltam a homlokát. Egy pillanatig hezitált, majd utolsó erejével megfogta a fejem, és megcsókolt. _Pont, ahogy terveztem..._

Tudtam, hogy nem szép tőlem, hogy csak játszom vele, de nem én kezdtem, és most nem akartam veszteni egy férfival szemben.

- Jó éjt - vigyorogtam, mikor éreztem, ahhoz sincs ereje, hogy felüljön, és a kanapéhoz mentem. Megvártam, míg elalszik, majd a fürdőbe rohantam kimosni a számat. Nem szerettem a piercingjeit és a csókját úgy cakkom pakk. Nem volt valami jó benne.

_Pfuj, megcsókoltam valakit, akit már Kevin is megcsókolt... Undorító._

Éjfél körül zuhantam álomba, és addig aludtam, amíg csak tudtam.

Február 15, 2014.

Furcsa volt nem arra kelni, hogy egy kutya nyalogatja az arcom...

Mikor ma felkeltem, ő még mindig aludt. Mi több, még akkor is aludt, mikor kész lettem a rizzsel és a rántottával. Ja, és még kávét is főztem neki...

- Hé, Seike, nem vagy éhes? - kérdeztem, de csak mormogott valami, és hasra fordult. _Hah, a lustaság maga. Még Kevin is felkel, ha szólok, hogy kész a kaja..._

Megrántottam a vállam, és megnéztem az órát. Tíz óra ötven volt, így eldöntöttem, kimegyek az erkélyre felhívni Vant. Még nem voltam elég bátor, hogy Kevint hívjam.

- Hali - vette fel, és hallottam, hogy jobban érezte magát, mint tegnap.

_Talán az alvás okozta... vagy az, hogy Kev mondott neki valamit. Vagy mindkettő._

- Hali, nem keltettelek fel, ugye? - kérdeztem azonnal.

- Nem, nem, két órája fent vagyok. Egyébként, miért hívsz?

- Áh, nem is tudom, csak tudni akartam, hogy jól van-e, talán...

- Nem tudom, még alszik. De Luna már evett, nyugodj meg.

- ÉS veletek mi van?

- Valójában nem találtam semmi félkész kaját itthon, szóval még nincs reggeli...

- Hhh - sóhajtottam. Tudtam, hogy nem tud semmi ehetőt készíteni... na, de ennyire?

- Figyelj, nem akarsz hazajönni, és...?

- Nem tudom, nem tudom... - kémleltem körül, és mivel láttam, hogy Seike még horkol az ágyán, döntöttem. - Várj tíz percet és ott leszek - mondtam, majd letettem. Szerencsére fel voltam öltözve, mert nem akartam, hogy Seikének mocskos gondolatai legyenek, mikor meglátja a meztelen lábaimat nappal.

Vettem a pénztárcám, hívtam egy taxit és hazasiettem. Van oda meg vissza volt, hogy láthat, és emlékeztetnem kellett, hogy maradjon csöndben, míg Kevin alszik. Főzés közben elmeséltem neki, hogy váltam Kevin kamubarátnőjévé, és a tervem, hogy tönkreteszem Seike életét - vagy legalább összetörni a szívét - és megegyeztünk, hogy ezt érdemli ahelyett, hogy kiteregessük a szennyesét.

- Ó, mit gondolsz, _ő_ mit szólna ehhez? - kérdezte, miközben harapott a szendvicsemből.

- Halványlila gőzöm sincs. Egyáltalán. De remélem, nem fog érte utálni. Nem egy tipikus bosszúálló-típus, én sem, de nem tudok ölbe tett kézzel várni, vagy mosolyogni, mintha mi se történt volna. Történt, és muszáj tennünk valamit, ha a felettes hatalmak nem cselekszenek. De most fel kéne kelnem, mielőtt bármelyik felkel. Pá - mosolyogtam, és megígértettem vele, hogy nem mond semmit Kevinnek. Tudtam, hogy megállítana, csak nem mondtam el Vannak.

- Hol voltál? - vont kérdőre Seike, mikor visszaértem a lakására.

- Unatkoztam, és amúgy is kellett pár új ruha, szóval ezeket vettem - mosolyogtam, és megmutattam neki két pólót, amit amúgy otthonról hoztam.

- És ez egy óráig tartott? - Semmi kétség, nem hitt nekem.

- Tudod, meddig tart egy nőnek, hogy bevásároljon? Legközelebb gyere velem - ajánlottam.

- Szóval még egy éjszakát akarsz maradni? - vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értem - feleltem gyorsan, de addigra megfogta a derekam.

- Tudod, - kezdte - addig maradsz, ameddig csak szeretnél - mondta, és megcsókolt. _Uh, pfuj, pfuj, pfuj! Azok a piercingek és ez a nyálmennyiség... blőőááá, hányok..._

Az egész napot ott töltöttem, és úgy tettem, mintha élvezném, de valójában annyiszor mostam ki a szám, ahányszor csak tudtam. És ez sok volt, sokkal többször csókolt meg egy nap alatt, mint Kevin két hónap alatt. _Ó, mit is gondoltam?_

Február 16, 2014.

Múlt éjjel megint Seike kanapéján aludtam, de korén reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki hátulról átölel. Ne tudom, hogy a viharba volt ott még hely, de sikeresen talált.

_Ki kell találnom egy jó bosszút, vagy itt kell maradnom, és ó... nem akarok..._

Később, mikor felkeltem, épp reggelit próbált készíteni, de a tojások a serpenyőben eléggé...

- Jó reggelt, hercegnő - mosolygott, mikor látta, hogy kinyitom a szemem.

_Ó, miért érzek dezsavűt most ...?_

- Jobbat - motyogtam, és felkeltem. - Ne segítsek? - kérdeztem, és kivettem a serpenyőt a kezéből.

- Ó, talán tudnál... - mondta. - És én is segíthetek neked?

- Igen, ez esetben nyisd ki az ablakot - mondtam, miközben kidobtam a tojást. - És mosogasd ezt el, kérlek - folytattam a serpenyőt a kezébe nyomva. A konyha tele volt füsttel, de össze tudtam hozni egy újabb reggelit.

- Férfiak... - mormoltam magyarul. - Egyszerűen nem kéne hagyni, hogy főzzenek...

- Mi az? - kérdezte Seike.

- Semmi, semmi. Kész vagy már, ha? - mosolyogta, és kaptam egy csókot. - Hé, el fogom rontani, menj arrébb, menj arrébb.

- Zavarlak? - emelte fel vigyorogva a szemöldökét.

- Igen... - suttogtam látszólag magamnak, de valójában azt akartam, hogy hallja. - Figyelj, csak reggelit akarok csinálni, okés?

- Nem szükséges - fogta meg a derekam, és közelebb hajolt az arcomhoz. Egyértelműen meg akart csókolni. - Másra vagyok éhes...

- Á... erre? - vettem elő egy nyalókát a zsebemből. - Mindig van nálam egy a biztonság kedvéért. Ki tudja, mikor leszek éhes?

- Áááh... - sóhajtott. - Most elrontottad a hangulatom. - Elvette a nyalókát, és elkezdte enni. Közben megcsináltam a tükörtojásom, és elkezdtem enni.

- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem, mikor megláttam a morcos arcát. Addigra megreggeliztem.

- Van ötleted, mit akartam veled csinálni? - kérdezte.

- Nos... van. de túl éhes voltam hozzá. C'est la vie, chérie - mosolyogtam, és megpusziltam a homlokát.

- Mi? - meresztette a szemét.

- Ilyen az élet, drága - fordítottam le a francia mondatot. - Semmit nem beszélsz franciául?

-_ Déjà vu, déjà vu..._ - kezdett el énekelni egy dalt. - _We were meant to be together, déjà vu, déjà vu..._

- Ezt ki énekli? - kérdeztem.

- Én - mondta komolyan.

- Nem úgy értettem, hogy most, hanem hogy általában - mondtam, mert elrontotta a viccem, amivel be akartam tapasztani a száját.

- Ez az én dalom - jelentette ki. - Egy Seremedy-dal.

- Á, szóval te vagy Yohio régi bandájának az énekese? Mondhattad volna... - mondtam, mint aki nem tudta ezelőtt. Láttam, hogy lesokkolt, így úgy éreztem, itt az idő. Amúgy is mindig a hirtelen döntések irányították az életem. - Ó, és azok a DVDk... Kev hagyta itt őket, igaz? - Úgy folytattam, mint aki mindent tud. - Ember, azt hittem, egy kicsit... izmosabb vagy. És magasabb. Á, és valaki, aki jobban csókol. De ne aggódj, a diákod jó tanuló volt, túlszárnyalta a tanárát - kacsintottam, ő pedig lefagyott. Odamentem hozzá, és megcsókoltam (az alsó ajkát picit meg is haraptam), mielőtt hazamentem.

Aznap később, mikor már mindent elmagyaráztam Kevinnek, és végül Vanessa Carinához költözött megígérve, hogy semmit nem mond neki, hallottam a hírekben, hogy Seike összeesett az utcán, és kórházba került.

Március 6, 2014.

Az emberiség ma megmutatta a hülyeségét. Pontosabban Kevin mutatta meg a saját hülyeségét. Meg lett neki mondva, hogy vegye fel azokat a kibaszott kesztyűket, miközben a tűzzel _játszik_, úgy értem, a tűzlabdával, de - természetesen - nem tette, és megégette a tenyerét. Gratu, gratu... megmondtam neki, hogy legközelebb még én is tökön rúgom, ha nem bízik egy szakemberben. Áh, olyan, mintha megpróbálna fát vágni fejsze nélkül, zöldséget aprítani kés nélkül, tévét nézni elektromosság nélkül, filmet készíteni kamera nélkül, fizetni pénz nélkül, futni lábak nélkül vagy nem-acapella zenét játszani hangszerek nélkül. Amint ezeket a szidalmakat mondtam neki Skype-on, lehajtotta a fejét és megígérte, hogy legközelebb figyelmesebb lesz és kevésbé szabályszegő.

Március 8, 2014.

Szorítunk Kev... nem, YOHIO-ért. Nem mentem vele, mert még nem akarok vele együtt mutatkozni - úgy véltem, elég lesz majd Koppenhágában. Á, és mivel Van Carinához költözött, de a szüleinek nem volt már jegyük a döntőre (múltkor sikeresen rávette Ericet, hogy menjen vele), itt van velem. Megmutattam neki a naplóm, de egy úrihölgy volt (de kreatív szó, Atyám) és nem akart beleolvasni. Ő is szorít mellettem, mikor nem Lunát simogatja. Jó barátok lettek.

Nem, nem, nem, NEM, NEEM! NEM, nem lehet igaz! Nem tudom elhinni! KORRUPCIÓ! Az a... _nő_ kapta meg az első helyet azzal a dallal, és az én Parfé Hercegem csak második lett? Ez a szám valahogy a szerencsétlen száma lett... Picsába!

Igazából Van és én sírásban törtünk ki, mikor nem az ő nevét hallottuk, és meg kellett néznünk egy rossz romantikus filmet, fagyit majszolva, hogy jobban érezzük magunkat.

Egy üzenetet is küldtem neki, amiben írtam, hogy ne érdekelje, mert ő azén győztesem, de még nem válaszolt. Talán egy afterpartin van...

_"Kösz, tudom... de most, szabad leszek, ha kijött az albumom. Ezek a napok kicsináltak, nemde? Puszpussz: K"_


	7. Extra - Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik

Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik

[ismertebb nevén A Mi Hazug Történetünk; teljes rövidített verzió]

Tudni akarod, egy külföldi hogy változtathatja meg az életed? Vagy valaki, akivel épp csak összefutottál az utcán? Egyszerűen nem szabad, hogy kizárd a való világot az elmédből, környezeted minden apró rezdülésére figyelmet kell szentelj, mert a körülötted levő emberek örökre megváltoztathatják az életed.

2011 februárjában történt. Apa kitalálta, hogy jót tenne nekem, ha elmennék, és szívnék egy kis mediterrán levegőt és átélném a mediterrán nyüzsgést. És hol máshol találhatnánk meg mindkettőt, mint a Velencei Karneválon? Színes ruhák és vidám emberek mindenütt. Azt hiszem, valahogy kitalálta, hogy akkoriban cseppet depressziós voltam, de sosem beszéltünk róla.

Mint az előbb említette, befelé forduló voltam akkortájt, színek és smink mögé rejtőztem, így senki nem láthatta, mi rejlik mélyen legbelül. Nagyritkán mentem csak ki a szobámból, csak gitároztam és írtam a dalaimat. A gitárom egy volt velem, csak neki nyíltam meg. Mindent elmondhattam neki, és kiadni magamból a dolgokat könnyebb volt, ha a beszélgetőpartnerem néma, mint a sír. Tudtam, hogy soha senkinek nem mondaná el a gondjaimat - és senki nem tudná elolvasni a sorokat - mint ha naplót tartanék. És most apám ki akart tépni ebből a szeretett állapotból.

Valójában nem akartam menni, úgy éreztem, jó nekem a kis zárt világomban élni anélkül, hogy bárkit beengednék, és féltem ettől az utazástól, ami ki akart szakítani a komfortzónámból. Vagy csak éreztem, hogy meg fogja változtatni az életem? Nem tudom. Nem is érdekel - ahogy akkor érdekelt. Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy kikerüljek ebből a csávából.

Először meg akartam betegedni. Ez lenne a legegyszerűbb, gondoltam, csak azt kéne mondanom, megfáztam, és otthon maradnánk. Ez mind rendben lett volna, de mikor értesítettem az állapotomról, azt mondta, ez még egy ok, hogy olyan helyre menjünk, ahol jobban lehetek. Apa : Yohio - 1:0.

Aztán megkértem a barátom, Sebet, hogy mondja azt, a szülei egyhónapos üzleti útra mennek, így nálunk kell aludnia. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy felhívja őket.

Aztán el akartam törni a lábam, de ez halott ötlet volt, már mikor kitaláltam. Mikor le kellett volna a kertünkben álló fa tetejéről ugranom, inkább úgy döntöttem, fel sem mászom rá. Féltem, hogy komoly bajom eshet, és ez a félelem nagyobbnak bizonyult, mint az, amelyet az emberek iránt éreztem.

A kirándulás napja vészesen közeledett, és ahogy teltek a napok, az állapotom egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lett. Először csak nem tudtam jól aludni, aztán már enni sem, mert egész nap görcsben állt a gyomrom. Aztán egy nap volt egy rémálmom, ami újra és újra előjött: egy gonosz boszorkány üldözött sikátorokon át, és nem akart elengedni. Minden megtett lépéssel közelebb és közelebb került hozzám, de minden egyes nap felébredtem, pont, mielőtt elkaphatott volna. Minden nap ugyan azon az úton mentem, és nem tudtam: ha megváltoztatom az irányt, elkapna, vagy elengedne?

Az utazás előtti éjjel nem is aludtam, nem akartam újra látni a boszorkányt. Egész éjjel gondolkodtam, és bár nem vagyok keresztény, megpróbáltam a keresztény istenhez imádkozni, hogy csak hagyjon békében élnem, és ne zaklasson ilyen álmokkal, de nem mertem elaludni.

Reggel hatkor a családom felkelt, és reggeli után elmentünk Stockholmba, hogy felszálljunk a Velencébe tartó repülőre. Valójában nem is tudtam, hogy Velencében van reptér.

Repülés közben egyszerűen megpróbáltam aludni, de sajnos nem sikerült, mert a mögöttem ülő nő magával hozta a zajos gyerekét, és az előttem levő láthatóan félt a repüléstől, szóval két órán keresztül azért imádkozott, hogy egyben odaérjünk. Nagyon idegesítőek voltak, és mivel a fejhallgatómat otthon felejtettem, még zenét sem tudtam hallgatni, hogy pihentessen. Az egyetlen szerencsém az volt, hogy Amalia és Apu tudták, hogy nem sok kedvem van kommunikálni, szóval csak egymással társalogtak, nem kényszerítettek engem is bele.

Fél tizenkettőkor értünk oda, és a nagy tömeg mellett erős napsütés várt. Legalább a napszemüvegem nem felejtettem el magammal hozni. Ennek nagyon örültem. Megkértem Apát, hogy adjon egy kis költőpénzt és megpróbáltam megkeresni a város legkevésbé tömött részét. Nem érdekelt sem a San Marco tér, vagy a Rialto, nem is beszélve a sóhajok hídjáról a dózsepalotánál, de nem engedtek el anélkül, hogy megnézném. Aztán elengedtek egy egyszerű térkép nélkül, kétszáz euróval, és azzal a kikötéssel, hogy legyen nálam a telefonom.

Persze nem is én lettem volna, ha nem okozok galibát rögtön tíz perc múlva. Elváltunk egymástól és visszafelé sétáltam a Rialtón, mikor belebotlottam egy lányba, aki sietett, és mindketten a földön kötöttünk ki.

- Scusi, signorina _(~ elnézést, hölgyem)_ - mondta lehajtott fejjel, és még a nem létező olasztudásommal is rájöttem, hogy azt hiszi, nő vagyok. Biztos a ruhám és a sminkem miatt.

- Hé - mondtam kissé dühösen, mire csodálkozva felnézett rám. Valójában meg akartam neki mondani, hogy menjen a pokolba, de mikor megláttam az arcát, azonnal meggondoltam magam. - Semmi baj, jól vagyok - mondtam végül, és megpróbáltam felsegíteni a földről. Csak a keze elengedése után vettem észre, hogy volt pár sérülése. - Vérzik a kezed - jelentettem ki.

- Nem mondod - reagált angolul, és mikor találkozott a tekintetünk, elnevettük magunkat. Még mindig nem tudom, mi késztetett nevetésre akkor, de úgy éreztem, jól esne.

- Nem akarsz hazamenni és kitisztítani ezt? - kérdeztem, miután abbahagytam a nevetést. Nem akartam, hogy komolyan megsérüljön, mert z azt jelentené, hogy fizetnem kellene a kórházi számláit. És hogy megsérült miattam.

- Jaj, nem, nem tudok hazamenni, nem vagyok velencei. Csak egy turista - mosolygott zavartan - épp, ahogy én. - Azt hiszem, mennem kéne, meg akarom találni a csoportom. Nos, szia - integetett, és a mosolytól, amit felém intézett, elolvadtam.

- Hékás - kaptam el a karját, amikor el akart menni mellettem. - az én hibám volt, hogy elestél. Sajnálom. De kielégíthetnélek egy... például egy kávéval? - kérdeztem végül. Mivel még sosem ajánlottam fel semmi hasonlót egy lánynak sem, zavart voltam, és büszke magamra, hogy feleannyit dadogtam, mintha ismertem volna. Azt gondoltam, legrosszabb esetben azt mondja, _nem_, és elsétál, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egy hónap múlva nem is fog emlékezni erre.

- Öhm, igen, ha úgy gondolod - fogadta el. - Amúgy a nevem Beatrix, de mindenki csak Beának hív - mondta, és nyújtotta a kezét, hogy kezet foghassunk.

- Hello, Yohio vagyok - fogadtam el, és én is bemutatkoztam. Erős volt a kézfogása.

- Aszta, honnan jössz? Japán névnek tűnik, de te nem nézel ki annak... - nézte meg az arcom. Nagyon közel volt az arcomhoz, ami zavarba ejtő volt, és csodálkoztam, hogy nem említette, hogy elvörösödtem

- Ez valójában egy becenév, - eresztettem el egy apró kacajt - senki nem használja a valódi nevem. Még az apám is Yohiónak hív.

- Á, értem. Nos, hol a kávém? - mosolygott, és ezzel teljesen levett a lábamról; meg akartam ismerni.

- Az... öhm... - motyogtam, és biztosra vettem, hogy megint elpirultam. Csak mosolygott rám, és egy szimpla pillanattal később elkezdett egy irányba húzni. - Hé, mit csinálsz? - kérdeztem, amint észrevettem, mi történik.

- Pár perce találtam a közelben egy kávézót, ami százszor olcsóbbnak tűnt, mint a Piazza San Marcón levők. Gyere - engedett el, én pedig mellé siettem, mert akartam látni, amint keresi a helyet.

- Hé, előbb le kéne mosnod a kezed, nem gondolod? - kérdeztem, amint elértem.

- Van mellette egy szökőkút, szóval jó lesz ez így - nézett rám, és azt mondta, forduljak jobbra. Először nem igazán értettem, miről beszél, de mikor megint belém jött, rájöttem, azt akarja, hogy térjek be a tőlem jobbra levő utcába.

Elővett pár papírt, és megpróbálta lokalizálni, hol vagyunk, és hová tartunk. Káromkodott is a saját nyelvén, mikor elvétettünk egy sarkot, és majdnem fél órába telt, - hogy visszakerüljünk a Rialtóhoz.

- Nem hiszem el - sóhajtott, majd leült egy padra. - Áh, éhes vagyok - mondta, és elővett pár szendvicset a hátizsákjából. - Gere, látom, hogy majd' felfalod a szemeddel.

Leültem mellé és elfogadtam az ételt. Őszintén megvallva reggeli óta nem ettem semmit, és mivel a gyomrom végre nem állt görcsben, úgy éreztem, hogy valami ehető nem ártana. Valójában nem voltam éhes, már akkor sem éreztem az éhséget, de egy kicsit gyengének éreztem magam, és pár perccel előtte majdnem ráestem, mert közel voltam az ájuláshoz - de ő nem tudta, mikor megérintettem a vállát, és rám nézett, csak azt mondtam, megbotlottam

- Hűha, ez fincsi - mondtam, amint beleharaptam a szendvicsbe, amit adott. - Ki csinálta?

- Hmm - mosolyodott el. - Anya volt, mert majdnem lekéstem a buszt, ami bevitt a városba, ahonnan jövök - mondta. - Notórius késő vagyok.

Csöndben ettünk tovább. Beszélni akartam hozzá, mert élveztem a társaságát, de láttam, hogy erősen gondolkodik valamin, így hagytam, hogy elmélyüljön a gondolataiban.

- Amúgy hova siettél? - kérdeztem az ebédünk után. Nagyon örültem, hogy újra beszélgetést kezdeményezhettem, mert miközben vele voltam, legalább nem éreztem egyedül magam, bár egy ideig nem beszéltünk. Furcsa volt, mert az egyetlen személy, akivel ezt éreztem, Sebbie volt; és most egy lány, akivel épphogy csak találkoztam, jobb társaságnak bizonyult, mint a saját családom. Ezzel elérte, hogy végiggondoljam az életem.

- Amint már említettem, elvesztettem a csoportom, és azt hittem, találtam valakit, de mivel beléd botlottam, elvesztettem őt - mondta, és egy apró pillanat múlva felállt. - Arra! - kiáltotta, és elfutott egy irányba. Nem tehettem mást, minthogy követem, ha nem akartam elveszíteni egy barátot, akit az otthonomtól távol találtam.

Nem telt sok időbe utolérni és lelassítani, de ennyi futástól is lihegtem és nehezen lélegeztem. A kezem a vállán nyugodott, amíg újra könnyen lélegeztem, és így éreztem, mennyire apró. Ránézve láttam, hogy alacsonyabb volt, mint az átlagos magasságú svéd lányok, körülbelül 160 centiméter, és a csontjai is vékonyak. Ezeket végiggondolva úgy éreztem, meg akarom védeni, de ez az érzés csak pár pillanatig pihent a szívem mélyén, aztán rájöttem, hogy nem is ismerem, és a gondolatom tovaszállt, mint egy szappanbuborék, ha elfújod - majd végül kipukkad.

- Itt - mondta közben, és ha nem szorítom meg a vállát, bement volna és hagyja, hogy térdre essek a fáradtságtól. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva, mikor rám nézett. - Nem nézel ki jól.

- Ha nem futottál volna, mindez nem történik meg - feleltem. Igazából nem is úgy értettem, de szerencsére nem értette félre, csak megsimogatta a fejem, és megígérte, hogy legközelebb nem fog futni. Teljesen együttérző volt, így elkezdtem gondolkozni: mi a rák lehet a hibája?

Mikor már meg tudtam állni a két lábamon anélkül, hogy valamibe kapaszkodnék, bementünk a kávézóba.

- Buongiorno! _(~ jó napot!)_ - köszöntünk, és leültünk egy tetszőleges asztalhoz a kávézó belsejében. Miért? Mert ott sötétebb volt, és úgy tűnt, mindketten szeretjük a sötétséget.

- Buon pomeriggio, ragazze, cosa volete ordinare? _(~ jó napot, hölgyeim, mit szeretnének rendelni?)_ - jött oda egy pincérnő, hogy felvegye a rendelésünk. Természetesen semmit nem értettem belőle, és Bea sem akart fordítani. Megböktem a vállát, hogy jelezzem, nem értek semmit, és legyen szíves fordítani, de csak lesöpörte a kezem a testéről - ami kissé zavart.

- Hagyj beszélni, légyszi - mondta, és a pincérhez fordult, olaszul beszélve. - Psst! É un ragazzo _(~ ő egy fiú)_ - mondta rám mutatva. Valójában nem értettem, mit mond, de azt ennek ellenére is észrevettem, hogy rólam van szó.

- Ah, mi scusi, signore _(~ sajnálom, uram)_ - nézett rám bocsánatkérő arccal a pincérnő, amire én csak mosolyogtam. Igen, megint zavarban voltam, mert emberekkel voltam körülvéve.

- Nessun problema _(~ nem gond)_ - nevetett Bea, és a pincérnő csatlakozott hozzá.

- Miről beszéltek, srácok? - kérdeztem kicsit dühösebben, mint ahogy kellett volna. Egyszerűen zavart, hogy az emberek egy olyan nyelven beszéltek, amit nem értettem - rólam.

- Csak... semmi, csak válassz valamit, jó?

- Ö... mondjuk egy latte macchiato? - néztem meg az itallapot. Valójában semmit nem értettem, mivel minden olaszul volt.

- Annyira szereted a tejet? - mosolygott egy olyan aranyosan, ahogy csak ő volt képes.

- Akkor... csokis cappuccino, mint mindig. És neked? Megveszek bármit, csak mondd.

- Fehér csoki, de hadd rendeljek én - mondta, és miután bólintottam, a pincérnő felé fordult. - Signoina! Un cappuccio al cioccolato per lui e una cioccolata bianca per me, per favore. _(~ Kisasszony! Egy csokis cappuccino neki, és egy fehér csoki nekem, legyen szíves.)_

- Nient' altro? _(~ mást nem?)_ - kérdezett vissza.

- No, niente, grazie _(~ nem, semmi, köszönjük.)_ - mosolygott rá megint. Jó volt abban, hogy másokra mosolyogjon.

- É cinque Euro e ottanta. _(~ öt euró nyolcvan)_

- Un momento _(~ egy pillanat)_ - Mondta Bea, és felém fordult. - Öt euró nyolcvan. Sokkal olcsóbb, mint a belvárosban, és hiszem, hogy még így is jó.

- Tessék, adj neki tízet. Megtarthatja a maradékot - vettem elő a pénztárcám, és odaadtam neki a pénzt.

- Cinque e ottanta per le bevande... E quattro e venti per te. Buona gironata! _(~ Öt nyolcvan az italokért... És négy húsz neked. Szép napot!)_ - fizetett a csodálkozó pincérnőnek, és megint velem beszélgetett. - Nem hiszed, hogy túl nagyvonalú voltál? - hajolt közelebb hozzám, hogy halkabban beszélhessen. - Ki vagy te, hogy ennyit fizess? Én húsz euróval jöttem ide! Gyanús vagy, srác... - A szavai miatt elkezdtem félteni a személyiségem. - Á, hagyjuk, nem az én dolgom.

- Eccoli _(~ tessék)_ - jött vissza a pincérnő az italokkal. Bea megköszönte neki, és egy ideig némán szürcsöltünk.

- Nos, mesélj magadról - mondtam, mikor befejeztük az iszogatást. Ahogy kimondtam, megbántam. Túl egyenes voltam.

- Hát... a nevem Beatrix, tizenöt és fél éves vagyok - kezdett beszélni, miközben a tenyerével tartotta a fejét. - És valójában nem vagyok olasz, hanem magyar.

- Tényleg? - meresztettem a szemem. Nem tudtam, merre van Magyarország, azt hittem, valahol Közép-Ázsiában, szóval meglepett, hogy a külseje ennyire... európai. - azt hittem, az vagy, mert könnyen kommunikáltál velük.

- Haha, vicces vagy - mosolygott rám. - csak iskolában tanultam.

- Azt mondtad, tizenöt és fél? Melyik hónapban születtél? - kérdeztem kíváncsian. Én is tizenöt és fél voltam, és nem állhattam volna, ha idősebb nálam.

- Június - mondta könnyedén, ezzel széttörve az álmaimat. Idősebb volt, így kisebbségi-komplexusom támadt. - Miért? - kérdezte.

- Egy hónappal idősebb vagy nálam - mondtam szomorúan.

- És? - kérdezett megint. - Ne zavarjon, nem foglak utasítgatni - nevetett.

- És... milyen könyveket és filmeket szeretsz? - kérdeztem, miután megvitattuk az ízlésünket az ételekben, színekben, illatokban, helyekben, és az időjárásban. Mivel más zenész voltam, ezt a végére akartam hagyni. Előbb tudni akartam, szereti-e azokat a dolgokat, amiket én.

- A kedvenc könyvem a Gyűrűk Ura-trilógia, tavaly kétszer is elolvastam, és a kedvenc filmem... nem tudom, főként a fantasy, a vígjáték és a romantika érint meg. És te, kedves még-mindig-nem-tudom-honnan-származol úr? - _Tényleg, honnan származom?_ Még ezt is elfelejtettem, mikor pontosan azokat mondta, amiket én szerettem.

- Á, amúgy svéd vagyok. Nos, hiszed, vagy sem, de ugyanezeket szeretem - feleltem.

- Romantika? - kérdezte. Láthatóan nem hitt a fülének. Persze; nem minden férfi vallja be, hogy szereti a romantikát, pedig nagy része igen. Nekünk is vannak érzéseink, nemde?

- Igen, romantika, talán baj? - nevettem. _És most... végül, de nem utolsó sorban..._ - És egy utolsó kérdés: zene?

- Zene? Hmm... - Nézett fel a mennyezetre, és most teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy béna angyalka, aki eltévedt. - Az elmúlt négy évben főként Tokio Hotelt és Cinema Bizarre-t hallgattam, de mostanában már inkább Nightwisht. Miért vigyorogsz ennyire? - kérdezte, mikor visszanézett rám, és észrevettem, hogy tényleg úgy vigyorgok, mint egy idióta.

- Semmi, semmi - mondtam. - Rég nem találkoztam senkivel, aki ugyanazokat a dolgokat szerette, mint én. Ö... - megint zavarban voltam. - Nem szeretnél sétálni menni?

- De - kelt fel, és elmentünk a San Marco térre. Egy olyan helyet akartam találni, ami nincs dugig zsúfolva emberekkel - és ő segített keresni. Fél órába telt odaérnünk, de megérte: megtaláltuk kábé az egyetlen helyet a városban, ami zöld volt - és aminek volt játszótere. Mindketten fotóztunk, de egy kép sem készült kettőnkről: nem hittük, hogy megint találkozunk, és egynyári szerelemnek, jobban mondva egynapos barátságnak akartuk hagyni ezt az egészet. És nem is mertük megkérni a másikat.

Mivel Apa még nem hívott, felajánlottam, hogy visszamegyek vele oda, ahol este nyolckor találkozott a csoportjával. Igen, együtt töltöttük az egész délutánt - és nagyon jól kijöttünk. Odaérve mindenki minket bámult. Megígértem neki, hogy megvárom, amíg felszáll a hajóra, ami visszaviszi őket a Lido di Jesoloban levő buszhoz, és mikor majdnem felszállt, adtam neki egy cetlit, amit akkor írtam, mikkor volt egy kis szabadidőm, és épp nem figyelt rám.

- Ez mi? - kérdezte, miközben csodálkozva nézett rám.

- Csak nézd meg később - mondtam, és adtam neki három puszit. Kissé csodálkozóan nézett rám, majd elmosolyodott, és megígérte, hogy csak majd a buszon, hazafelé nézi meg.

Hogy mi volt a papíron? Az MSN-címem és a facebookom, és hogy mindkettőn vegyen fel. Tudtam, hogy merészség kiadni a személyiségem egy ismeretlennek, de annyira élveztem az együtt töltött időt, hogy nem akartam elveszteni az új barátomat.

A hajó épphogy csak elhagyta a kikötőt, és én is épp, hogy abbahagytam az integetést, mikor megcsörrent a telefonom. Apa volt, és azt mondta, találkozzunk a dózsepalota előtt húsz perccel később. Csodálkozott, hogy magamban mosolyogtam, mikor odaértem, és hogy mikor megkérdezte, mit történt, nem válaszoltam, ám a mosoly az arcomon nagyobbra nőtt.

Később otthon végiggondoltam, mi a fészkes fene történt velem, és semmi más ésszerű magyarázatot nem találtam, minthogy egy mennyei angyallal találkoztam.

Másnap dél körül, miközben az MSN-em és facebookom nézegettem, barátfelkérést találtam mindkettőn. Ő volt - és amint elfogadtam, írt egy üzenetet MSN-en:

_Hé, ember, nem abban egyeztünk meg, hogy ez egy egynapos barátság lesz?!_

Azonnal videohívtam. Valójában látni akartam az arcát. Hiányzott, vagy valami?

- De te vettél fel, nem? - nevettem a kamerába. Örültem, hogy láthatom. Igazán.

- Mert le akartalak szidni! Most tiltalak... - mondta hűvösen, és biztos voltam benne, hogy megteszi, ha nem jut eszembe valami hasznos hamarosan.

- Ne! - Egy egyszerű _Ne!_ Volt az egyetlen reakció, ami kijött a számon. Az aktív szókincsem szörnyű volt, ugye? Nem hagytam, hogy egyedül csinálja, én is szidtam magam...

- Mi az? Ha? - kérdezte kicsit idegesen, de megértettem. Azt akarta, hogy egynapos boldogság maradjak a számára, és nem akart csalódni bennem.

- É... én csak élveztem az időt, amit veled töltöttem. Nem lehetnénk... netbarátok? - Ez volt az egyetlen ötlet, ami eszembe jutott, de legalább jobb volt, mint a semmi.

- Nos... én is élveztem... - Pirult el. Biztos voltam benne, hogy elpirult. Vagy csak ezt akartam? Nem tudom. - Szóval épségben hazaértél... - Terelte a témát. Láthatóan nem tudott (vagy nem akart) még válaszolni nekem.

- Igen, és úgy tűnik, te is. - Elfogadtam, hogy nem akar beszélni róla. Már Velencében észrevettem, hogy ugyanezt csinálta, mikor egy olyan téma jött fel, amiről nem akartam beszélni. Eleresztette a füle mellett, és egy banális témáról kezdett beszélni, hogy megmentse a hangulatom. Kedves volt tőle, értékeltem ezt a jó tulajdonságát.

- Ja, de nem tudtam aludni a buszon, és most fáradt vagyok... szép napot, Mr. Volvo! - mosolygott kissé arrogánsan, és ezzel az egyszerű mondattal (és kifogással) ki is lépett. Az arroganciája kissé meglepett, de tudtam, hogy csak megjátssza.

- Hé... Ez a lány... Á! - dőltem hátra a székemben vigyorogva. Később, délután hatkor megint bejelentkezett, így biztos lehettem, hogy nem akar letiltani. Az udvariatlanságáért is elnézést kért, de mivel nem tudott aludni a buszon, nem akart semmi mást, csak bedőlni az ágyba, és aludni. Megértettem. Mesélte, hogy pár ember kérdezgette rólam, és azt kellett mondania, hogy egy régi barát vagyok, akivel végre találkozhatott; majd lényegtelen dolgokról beszélgettünk. Azon az éjjelen jobban aludtam, mint bármikor máskor, bár apám és Amalia később veszekedtek valamin.

Attól a naptól kezdve mindig beszélgettünk tanulás után, kibeszéltük az iskolát és az embereket, néha a könyveket, amiket olvasunk, vagy a filmeket, amiket nemrég láttunk. Valahogy visszahozott az életbe az interneten keresztül. Beszélgetés közben észrevettem, hogy nekünk Svédországban nem kellett keményen tanulnunk. Néha megmutatta a házi feladatát, és a mennyiség, és a minőség is meglepett. Olyan dolgokat tanultak, amikről még nem is hallottam, bár következő évben érettségiztem. Ettől már nem csak a korát, hanem az okosságát is tiszteltem. Néha úgy éreztem, túl sok mindent kell benne tisztelni. De még mindig nem akartam neki elmondani, hogy egy eléggé ismert svéd bandában játszottam. Még.

Szilveszterkor megfogadtam, hogy másnap bevallom neki, mi a munkám, de a vallomásom kevésbé lett fontos és szenzációs, mint az övé. De kezdjük az elején: a bandával és Sebbel ünnepeltem a városban hajnalig, szóval körülbelül reggel hatra értem haza. Nem voltam se részeg, se másnapos, csak teljesen kimerült. Nem akartam semmi mást, csak egy kényelmes ágyat és egy jólszituált takarót óriási párnával. Amint megkaptam ezeket, álomba merültem, semmire nem gondolva. Csak délután ötkor ébredtem fel, és ekkor egy üzenet várt:

_Yohio, hívj azonnal, hatalmas hírem van! ;)_

El nem tudtam képzelni, miféle hírei lehetnek. Mindigis áradozott valakiről, akiért odavolt az elmúlt pár hónapban, és azt mondta, elmegy egy bulira, ahova ez a srác is megy, de még mindig nem állt össze a kép.

Felhívtam MSN-en, és amint megjelent a boldog arca a képernyőn, akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam.

- Nos, hadd halljam azokat a hatalmas híreket! - mondtam üdvözlés helyett. Gyorsan túl akartam ezen esni, és magamról beszélni.

- Megkérdezett! Tényleg megkérdezett! El tudod képzelni? Két évig futottam utána, és múlt éjjel megkérdezett! Jaj, a szívem mindig hevesebben ver, ahányszor csak rágondolok...

- Ó, tényleg? - kérdeztem oda sem figyelve, mit mond, csak a meleg hangjára. Mindig elvarázsolt; nem is koncentráltam arra, amit mondani akartam neki.

- Nem örülsz neki? Többé nem fogok a plátói szerelmemről sírni neked! Soha többé! Ó, ez egy megvalósult álom, ugye? - nézett merengve a mennyezetre.

- Figyelj, mondanom kell neked valamit... - kezdtem a vallomásom. Úgy véltem, most vagy soha, mert biztosra vettem, hogy többet nem merem.

- Ah, azt hiszem, szeretem Ivort! - sóhajtott, és vigyorogva hátradőlt a székében.

- MICSODA? - kérdeztem hangosan. Végre észrevettem, hogy két malomban őrlünk. Amit az előbb mondott, szíven ütött.

- Nem figyeltél rám? - kelt fel a székből. - Á, férfiak, mind egyforma, mondasz nekik valamit, de még csak nem is tettetik, hogy figyelnek. De az én drágám más... Mit akartál mondani, amúgy? - ült le megint.

- Semmi érdekeset, én... én csak gratulálni akartam a kapcsolatodhoz. Remélem, sokáig tart majd, és boldoggá fog tenni. - A szívem egy apró pénzérmévé zsugorodott, miközben ezeket mondtam neki. - Figyelj, most mennem kell, szia! - integettem neki, és amint láttam visszaintegetni, kikapcsoltam a gépem, és szomorkodva dőltem az ágyamba. Mindenekelőtt gondolkodni akartam - és hol máshol lehetne jól gondolkodni, mint egy forró fürdőben? Azonnal forró vizet engedtem a kádba, és beleülve elkezdtem gondolkodni Beáról. Pár perc múlva hirtelen rájöttem, hogy nem is tudom, mit érzek iránta, és hogy nem tudom eldönteni, hogy örüljek, vagy ne a szerelmének. Mindigis szerette, nem? Régebb óta ismeri, mint engem, nem? Akkor miért volt a gyomrom és a szívem görcsben, mikor rájöttem, hogy szereti, és ő is meg akarja vele próbálni?

Visszagondolva azt hiszem, szimplán csak féltékeny voltam. De persze nem mertem bevallani magamnak sem - mert az azt jelentette volna, hogy szeretem - és nem akartam valaki olyat szeretni, aki ilyen messze él tőlem.

Ellenben valamiért úgy éreztem, megcsalt engem, a kapcsolatot, ami közöttünk volt. Ekkoriban született meg a Heartbreak Hotel első verziója - de csak betettem a fiókba, és bezártam. Nem akartam Seikének adni, mert a túl őszinte érzéseim voltak benne az Angyalom iránt. Faggattak volna, és nem tudtam volna válaszolni. _Ki ez a lány? Hogyan találkoztatok? Mióta ismered? Miért nem említetted még? Mit érzel iránta?_ Ezek voltak azok a kérdések, amikre nem akartam, - vagy nem tudtam - válaszolni. Egyszerűen azt akartam, hogy ő az én kis titkom maradjon, amit nem osztok meg senkivel, de a dalszöveg túl konkrét volt ahhoz, hogy azt mondjam, hogy csak elképzeltem az érzést - ahogy régebben tettem.

Attól a naptól kezdve egyre több és több szöveget írtam a szerelemről. Nagyrészük kitalált cselekedetek voltak, de az érzések, amiket leírtam, igaziak voltak. Mindig megmutattam neki a szövegeket, amiket írtam, és mindig tetszettek neki. Időközben el tudtam mondani neki, hogy egy bandában zenéltem, és mikro mondtam neki, hogy ez a zenekar híres volt Japánban és Svédországban is, azt mondta, hogy már tudta, mert anno még Velencében mondtam neki, és azonnal ellenőrizte, ahogy hazaért; azt várta, hogy valljak. Nagy kő esett le a szívemről.

Másfél évig tudtam játszani a jó barátot, aki tényleg nem akar tőle mást, mint az igaz barátságát. Én voltam a lelki szemetese - ahogy ő az enyém. Ő volt az, aki tartotta bennem a lelket, mikor magam alatt voltam, mikor végül nem nyertem meg a Melodifestivalent, és mikor problémák jelentek meg a Seremedy háza táján - és mikro végső soron feloszlottunk. Azt mondta, ne szomorkodjak, mert ezek mind formálják a személyiségem, megtanítanak veszíteni és hagynak időt, hogy gondolkodjak és még ennél is jobb dalokat írjak - és egy nap mellékesen hozzátette, hogy ezzel több ideig tudok vele foglalkozni, de aztán visszavonta a kijelentését.

Aztán egy nap nem válaszolt a hívásomra. Csak egy üzenetet írt, miszerint szüksége van egy kisidőre egyedül. Másnap elmondta, hogy az apja és a testvére meghaltak előző nap autóbalesetben. Nagyon szerencsés volt, mert ha iskolából egyenesen haza ment volna, már nem élne. Valahogy meg tudtam érteni a sokkot, amit át kellett élnie. Játszottam a lelki szemetesét, ahogy mindig, és egy kicsit jobban lett. Erős személyisége volt, ami nem hagyta, hogy összetörjön - még.

A tizennyolcadik születésnapja mindössze egy hónap múlva volt. Aznap is felhívtam, és mesélt a buliról, amit a barátai és családja szervezett neki... És hogy Ivor, az a szemét szakított vele. Miközben beszéltem vele, a szám együttérző dolgokat mondott, de a szívem táncolt a mellkasomban. Az elmúlt másfél évben ezeregyszer át tudtam gondolni, és mindig ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottam: nem lenne rossz, ha távkapcsolatban élnék. Nem vonná el a figyelmemet annyira, mintha időnként találkoznánk, mert nem arra gondolnék, mit akarok vele csinálni, hanem a munkára, amit otthon kell csinálnom. A rajongóim se tudnák könnyen elérni, de csak ha meg tudnám védeni a személyiségét; és ha nem is találkoznánk, fotók sem készülhetnének rólunk... Tökéletes terv volt, csak be kellett vallanom neki az érzéseimet - de nem mertem.

Következő héten elmesélte, hogy az anyja úgy döntött, Svédországba költöznek. El nem tudjátok képzelni, mit éreztem akkor. Mindenekelőtt mérhetetlen boldogságot, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy megint találkozhatunk, legfeljebb akkor, ha koncertem lesz abban a városban, ahova költöznek. Aztán úgy éreztem, hogy ha megint találkozhatok vele, nem az interneten keresztül kéne beszélnem neki az érzéseimről, jobb lenne szemtől szembe. És ekkor elkezdtem félteni a rajongóimtól. Teljesen azt éreztem, hogy meg kell őt védenem, így a boldogságom aggódásba fordult.

Sajnálatos módon Japánban dolgoztam, mikor a szeretett anyaországomba költözött, így nem tudtam üdvözölni, mikor landolt Stockholmban. És azon a bizonyos napon kaptam egy hívást. Azt hittem, csak informálni akar, hogy épségben megérkezett, de valami másról volt szó; - mivel mindig volt valami trükk a tarsolyában, most sem hagyta, hogy csalódjak benne - azt mondta, hogy az özvegy anyja újra akart házasodni egy olyan emberrel, akit az Angyalom előtte nem is ismert. Egyetértettem, hogy legalább elmondhatta volna, mert ez annyira sokkolta, hogy olyat láttam, amit soha nem akartam: Beát összetörve. Sírt, és alig értettem miről beszél, de lassan ki tudtam találni, mi történt vele. Végül minden érzés, minden fájdalom, ami benne lappangott kitört belőle, én pedig oda akartam rohanni, és simogatni a hátát, de túl messze voltam tőle.

Másnapra úgy tűnt, lenyugodott, így végül meg tudtam tőle kérdezni, amit már napok óta akartam:

- Pontosan hova költöztetek? - Konkrét és egyenes voltam, megtanultam, hogy ez a legjobb mód, ha beszélek vele, mivel nem gondolkodott olyan bonyolultan, mint a legtöbb nő.

- Hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza. Emlékszem, úgy nézett rám, mint egy kiskutya, aki nem érti, mit akar neki mondani a gazdi.

- Mi a neve a városnak? - kérdeztem kicsit másképp, hogy ezzel érthetőbbé tegyem a számára. - Vagy Stockholm az?

- Nem, messzebb van - mondta. Láttam, hogy ő már tud egy fontos információt, amit én még nem. - Valójában Sundsvall az.

A szemeim automatikusak kikerekedtek. Sundsvallban fog élni. Addig ismételgettem magamban ezt az egyszerű mondatot, hogy már majdnem elfelejtettem a jelentését. Biztosra vettem, hogy nem volt véletlen, hogy jelentett valamit. Talán a választ a dilemmámra?

- É.. és észrevetted már... - dadogtam az izgalomtól. Nagy esélyem volt rá, hogy találkozhatok vele, és ez a találka akár a saját lakásomban is megtörténhetett! - hogy ott élek?

- Igen - válaszolta elvörösödve. - De sosem vagy jó helyen, nem tudsz segíteni, ha szükségem van rád... Látod, akkor sem állítottál meg, mikor először randizni mentem Ivorral, és most is Japánban vagy. Áh... - fenyegetett meg játékosan az ujjával. Ez volt a másik dolgom, amit szerettem benne: minden nagy bajt banálisnak és megoldhatónak tüntetett fel.

- Ígérem, hamar hazaérek. Egyébként meg... - _ÉS most: Yohio valami fontosat fog kérdezni._ A szívem hevesebben kezdett el verni, érdekelt, mi a válasza. - Hiszel a véletlenben? Hogy a dolgok csak úgy történnek?

- Miért kérdezed? - kérdezett vissza megint. Rossz szokása volt, de nem igazán zavart.

- Csak kérlek, válaszolj! - sürgettem. El nem tudtam képzelni, mire kell ennyi idő.

- Nem, nem hiszek... - mondta végül lehajtott fejjel, és kikapcsolta a kamerát.

Nem vettem tudomást az utolsó tettéről, csak hátradőltem a székemben és... boldognak és békésnek éreztem magam. Csak egy volt a fontos: nem hitt benne. Én sem hittem. Ez azt jelentette... úgy vélte, a véletlenszerű költözése pont a szülővárosomba nem volt véletlen, ez a végzetünk...

Ez a nyár volt életem legmozgalmasabb nyara. Zenét csináltam, video klipet forgattam és színészkedtem Japánban, amire szerződésem is volt, így nem tudtam akármikor, amikor akartam, hazamenni, és tudtam, hogy a filmezés csak valamikor karácsony előtt fejeződik majd be. De ez történik, ha elfogadsz egy szerepet egy doramában. Aztán az Angyalom bejelentette, hogy tőlem nem túl messze fog élni Svédországban. És két hónap múlva... bejelentette, hogy az anyja is meghalt. Ez volt az a bizonyos pillanat, amikor nem bírtam tovább, és miután felkapartam magam a földről, megkértem apámat, hogy vigyázzon rá. Ez mindkettejüknek furcsa volt, mert eddig még nem találkoztak, és most velük fog élni, amíg haza nem érek. Úgy döntöttem, cselekszem, és ahogy hazaérek, hozzám fog költözni. Csak ezt kellett neki elmondanom.

Aznap, mikor beköltözött a régi szobámba, felhívott - 17:30 volt Svédországban, de 00:30 Japánban.

- Hé, ember, látom, fáradt vagy - mondta köszönés helyett. Szokásunk volt mindent in medias res, azaz a dolgok közepébe vágva kezdeni.

- Nem, nem vagyok - mosolyogtam. Valójában kimerült voltam a munka miatt, és öt kávét megittam, hogy ébren maradjak, miközben vártam a hívását.

- Oké, te tudod... - vont vállat. - Beköltöztem - folytatta, és megmutatta a kamerának az egész szobát. - Sokat változott, mióta egyedül élsz?

- Nem igazán - feleltem. - Figyelj... hogy érzed most magad? - kérdeztem végül. Lépésről lépésre akartam kilyukadni a végén.

- Mennyeien, olyan helyen vagyok, ahol előtte éltél... még azt is érzem, hogy - szippantott egy nagyot a levegőbe. - Fúj, egy zoknit hagytál egy tányér sajtkrémlevesben az ágyad alatt? - kérdezte undorodva. Fel is állt, hogy megnézhesse.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdeztem értetlenül. - Soha nem tettem ilyet!

- Mindegy, csak szívattalak - nevetett. - de érdekes látni, hol éltél, mikor találkoztunk. Áh, az én szobám rengeteget változott 2011 óta... - mondta elmélkedve. - De ez a hely barátságos, megtartom.

- Nem szeretnél... úgy értem... zavarna, ha... mikor hazaérek... - dadogtam zavartan.

- Mit akarsz mondani? Ha? - siettetett.

- Ha hazaérek, nem szeretnél a lakásomba költözni? - hadartam végül.

- Várj, ez most komoly? Tényleg megkértél, hogy költözzek hozzád? - nevetett, mintha csak vicceltem volna. Még nem értette. - Úgy tűnne, mintha egy pár lennénk.

- Zavarna? - kérdeztem egy rövid szünet után.

- Persze, hogy nem zavarna, ha hozzád kéne költöznöm, nem lenne furibb, mint az ismeretlen szüleidhez költözni a fennmaradó időre.

- És a másik... zavarna? - kérdeztem reményvesztve. Csak be akartam fejezni.

- A másik... micsoda? - meresztette a szemeit.

- Kérlek, ne tégy úgy, mintha nem értenéd! - mondtam idegesen. - Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek.

- Nos... évek óta nem találkoztunk, de... - úgy tűnt, végiggondolja. - De nem zavarna...

- Tényleg? - kérdeztem izgatottan.

- Á, mit képzelsz, miért egyeztem bele, hogy ideköltözzek? Simán visszamehettem volna egyenesen Magyarországra, csak nem akartalak itt hagyni - mondta morcosan. Még a hátát is a kamera felé fordította, kifejezve ezzel sértődöttségét.

- Szeretlek - mondtam végül, és azonnal ki is kapcsoltam a számítógépem. Fáradt is voltam, meg össze is voltam zavarodva. Másnap nem is emlékeztem, hogy a vallomásom tényleg igaz volt, vagy csak egy hallucináció, amíg nem hívtam - vagy ő hívott, nem emlékszem, de nem is fontos.

- Mondd újra - üdvözölt akaratosan.

- Neked is szia - reagáltam.

- Figyelj, nem tudom, hogy csak álmodtam-e, vagy tényleg mondtad, szóval mondd újra, hogy biztos lehessek benne - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrve.

- Oké, oké, nyertél - mosolyogtam rá.

- Á, nézz magadra, néha olyan rideg vagy, mint a fagyasztó, és most előhozod az angyali mosolyod. Ez nem ér! - nevetett rám.

- Nem, túl gáz kimondani... szeretlek - mondtam, mikor láttam az arcát elszomorodni.

- É... - mosolygott rám, angyalian zavartan elpirulva. - Én is szeretlek. - Hosszú szünet. - És most? - nézett rám kíváncsian.

- El nem tudod képzelni, mennyire meg akarlak csókolni... - néztem a kamerába. Büszke voltam, hogy ki tudtam mondani, amire gondoltam.

- Akkor gyere haza gyorsan - nevetet aranyosan. - És hozz nekem valamit Japánból, ha?

- Fogok, Angyalom - ígértem. Még nem tudtam, mit adhatnék neki, de valami emlékezetest akartam. Belegondoltam, és közben majdnem leestem a székről.

- Hé, látom, majd' elalszol, menj gyorsan aludni, és mától nem kell minden nap felhívnod, nyugi, nem foglak megcsalni - nevetett, én pedig megfogadtam a tanácsát, és aludni tértem. Még soha életemben nem aludtam olyan jót, még akkor sem, mikor először találkoztunk.

Az elkövetkező négy hónap során azon agyaltam, mit adhatnék neki. Még a kollégáimat is megkérdeztem, de túl... ázsiaiak voltak, és nem értették, mit akarok mondani. De mire számítottam, mikor magam sem tudtam, mit akarok? De az ott töltött utolsó nap megkaptam az _isteni szikrát_. Egy ékszerüzletben voltam, mert új nyakláncot akartam. Aztán rávetült a pillantásom. Azonnal tudtam, ez lenne a legjobb ajándék annak, akit évek óta nem láttam.

A Tokióból Stockholmba tartó repülőút alatt megpróbáltam aludni, de két órán keresztül nem sikerült, mert azon gondolkoztam, tetszeni fog-e majd neki az ajándék, amit adok, vagy sem. Aztán Stockholmban fél napot kellett várnom az erős havazás miatt. Egy utolsó fricska volt az élettől, mielőtt újra láthattam volna. Tudtam, hogy a reptéren fog várni, és úgy éreztem, igazságtalan, hogy évek után végül még tíz órát kellett várnom, hogy láthassam. Ideges lettem tőle.

Mikor az arca feltűnt a horizonton - megfagytam. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy pár pillanaton belül megint megölelhetem. Évekig erről álmodtam. Álmomban végre férfi voltam, akire vágyott. Álmomban... tudom, hogy nyálas, és túl romantikus, és lányos, de... mélyen a legőszintébb álmaimban a feleségem volt. Lányos dolog, igaz? De a valódi gondolataim felnőttesebbek voltak általában. Álmomban...

_Álmomban valódi szépsége megvakított, amint ránéztem. Olyan volt, mintha eddig sötétben éltem volna, és most kiléptem volna a fényre, és a színek, melyek élénken a szemem előtt táncoltak, olyan intenzíven akarnának a szemembe jutni, hogy szükségem, lenne egy napszemüvegre, hogy messzebbről nézhessem őket. Védelmeznem kellett volna magam a szépségétől, de mindent olyan mohón akartam, hogy a vágyam majdnem megölt. Nem akartam a megfelelő időre várakozás izgalmát, az önmegtartóztatásét, és az örömöt, hogy lépésről lépésre ismerhetem meg, hanem annak az örömét akartam, hogy mindent egyszerre, egy időben kapjak meg. Ha nem állít meg, mindent megkapok, amit adni tud nekem, nem csak a félénk csókjait - melyek később szenvedélyessé váltak._

Ez volt az álmom. És most az álmom felém tartott. A szívem hevesebben vert, amint közelebb és közelebb jött; de mikor már csak egy méter választott el tőle, megállt. Megállt, és mikor egy lépést akartam felé tenni, képtelen voltam. Meg akartam fogni a kezét, megölelni, megcsókolni, meg... meg akartam érinteni, de nem tudtam magam rávenni, hogy egy méternél közelebb merészkedjek hozzá.

Ő volt az, aki megtörte a csendet, és javasolta, hogy menjünk haza. Fogtunk egy taxit, és hazamentünk. Még a kocsiban sem érintettem meg, mert nem mertem. Nem tudtam, mit engedne, mit tehetnék vele, bár négy hónapja együtt voltunk, és nem akartam megbántani.

Mikor hazaértünk, úgy gondoltam, bemegyek, és ledőlök az első dologra, amin aludni tudok, de persze a családom nem engedte, azt akarták, meséljek a munkámról. Fáradt voltam, és össze is voltam zavarodva, mert egy kis időt akartam tölteni az én Angyalommal. Még nem tudtam neki átadni az ajándékom, mivel azt akartam, hogy egy emlékezetes pillanat legyen. Két óra _kérdezz, felelek!_ után végül vissza tudtunk vonulni a szobámba, hogy beszélgessünk.

- Hogy utaztál? - kérdezte, miután becsuktam az ajtót. Láthatóan beszélgetést akart velem kezdeményezni, mivel még nem is nagyon szóltunk egymáshoz.

- Hmm, először is hosszú volt, mert alig vártam, hogy láthassalak. De tényleg az utamról akarsz beszélni? - ültem közelebb hozzá. Ő nem akart messzebb menni - mert közvetlenül a fal mellett ült. _Muhaha!_

- No, nem, én inkább... - jött közelebb hozzám, és a fejét a vállamra hajtotta. - Nem tudtam aludni a reptéren, miközben vártalak, szóval elképesztően fáradt vagyok.

- Ó, értem... - mondtam csalódottan. Azt reméltem, mást akar, de csak aludni szeretett volna. Örülhettem, hogy nem küldött ki. De legalább meglépte az első lépést, és megölelt, mielőtt én hozzáértem. - Hé, nem azt mondtad, hogy aludni szeretnél?

- Dehogynem - mondta, miközben ülő helyzetbe játszotta magát. - De még nem adtad oda az ajándékom, igaz? - nevetett rám, miközben a jobb karom szorongatta.

- Tényleg, az ajándékod... - álltam fel, és a szoba sarkába mentem, ahol a bőröndjeimet hagytam. Kinyitottam az egyiket, és egy apró doboz vettem elő. Aztán visszamentem az ágyhoz, leültem mellé, és odaadtam neki. - Kérlek, ne értsd félre, ez csak valami, amiről úgy véltem, tetszene neked.

Egy szó nélkül kinyitotta az apró dobozt, amit adtam neki, és kivette a gyűrűt, ami benne volt. Láttam a meglepődöttséget az arcán.

- Aszta, ez gyönyörű... - monda, miközben a tenyerében csodálta.

- Tetszik? - kérdeztem, és amint bólintott, segítettem neki felvenni. Jól nézett ki az apró kezén.

Miután mondtam neki, hogy jól esett látni rajta, csak némán mosolyogva néztünk egymás szemébe. Aztán egy egyszerű pillanat múlva az arcunk közeledni kezdett egymáshoz. A szívem hevesebben vert, amint megfogtam a derekát, ő pedig átkarolta a nyakam. Becsuktuk a szemünket, és amint az ajkaink találkoztak, lefektettem az ágyra. Igazán boldog voltam, hogy végül megkaptam őt, hogy az enyém volt. Úgy érezem, semmi másra nincs szükségem, mint rá magam mellett. Úgy éreztem, azt életem beteljesedett, mikor végre a karjaimban érezhettem a lányt, akit szeretek; és soha nem akartam őt elengedni.


End file.
